Fate Kaleid Liner MEISTER Lance
by Renogami
Summary: A chance encounter gave ten-year old, isolated Lance the family he wanted. Now, to repay the one who saved him, he fights in her stead as a Meister, to collect all the Class Cards in Fuyuki City. First night there, and he meets two girls with the same goal as him. He's indifferent to them, focusing solely on his mission. But can a certain girl break him out of his shell? Male OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey ya'll, Renogami here with my first 2017 fanfiction. I love the Fate series, and I like reading the fanfics about it, but I noticed that there weren't a lot of Fate/Kaleid Liner PRISMA Illya ones out there, so I decided to make one of my own. Oh, and this fic will also serve as practice for me to see if I can still make good plot, so I apologize if it seems a little fast paced, or if some of you guys don't like it. Well, Let's start!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fate series, they belong to someone else.**

* * *

"Mirror World, detected. Hmm… There was someone here…about four people, I think." A ten year old boy with glowing emerald eyes said. "Two were recent, but the first two were here for a while now, and seem to be fighting something… Most probably the Class Card. Your orders, Nee-sama?"

The young boy in question had blonde, spiky hair, with one tip on each side having a brownish shade to it, making it look like a pikachu's ears, and a height of 4' 8". His eyes stopped glowing and turned to their natural color, silver, making a person feel like they are staring at the moon whenever they look at them, along with fair skin. As for clothes, he wore a simple white shirt, a black jacket zipped up half-way, blue pants, and grey shoes. Around his neck is a blue scarf, and on his right hand is a black bracelet.

"We'll enter and retrieve the card." A woman around the age of seventeen said. She had a smirk on her face. "I won't accept anything else, alright?"

The woman had fiery red hair, nearing crimson, with caramel colored eyes, and a fair complexion. Her lips were had a pink tint to them. Her clothes consisted of a pink blouse, with a yellow blazer over it, and a yellow miniskirt, with white kneesocks, and pink shoes.

"Hai, Nee-sama…" His bracelet flew out of his hand and turned into a black sword's hilt with a blue jewel at the center. "Let's get going, Specter."

"Yes, Lance-sama." A regal voice came from the hilt, and light enveloped it and the boy, a circle with a crescent moon in the middle appearing beneath them.

As they disappeared, the smirk never left the woman's face.

* * *

 _ **(Mirror World)**_

"Here we go!" A girl with pale hair, wearing a pink magical girl's outfir, shouted out as a magic strike shot out towards the woman, who dodged. "Mm!"

"Hyah! Hyah!" She continued to throw attacks at the woman, who kept dodging. "Wah!"

The girl was dragged by a wand with a star in the middle to dodge an attack.

"Why don't we try a scatter shot?" A somewhat cheery-like voice came from the wand.

"A scatter shot?

"Think of it like this. First you released one big bullet, but a scatter shot is multiple strikes at once!" The wand answered.

"Alright, I think I get it!" The girl placed the wand forward as a star symbol appeared. "Scatter Shot!"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

"Grgghhh!" The woman brought her arms up to try to defend.

Multiple shots rained down on the woman, causing a mini dust cloud to cover the area where she stood.

"Did I get it Ruby!?" The girl asked.

"Sadly, it's not that easy…" The wand replied.

"Just keep attacking it!" A twin-tailed teen shouted from a safe distance away from the fight. "Just a few more and she'll—huh!?"

As the dust cloud settled, the woman crouched a bit with her hair flowing wildly behind her as a gem in the center of where her eyes are supposed to be glow red, and black prana surround her, as a mag circle appeared in front of her.

"That's!? Illya, run away!" Twin-tails shouted.

"W-What!?"

"My barrier might not be that strong, but it's all we've got!"

"Do as she says, Illya-san! Hurry!" With the wand's advice, the girl ran behind twin-tails as she set up her barrier. At the same time, another girl appeared, wearing similar clothes to the first girl, but instead of pink, its purple. Unknown to them, a boy is steadily walking forward with a short sword in hand, his lips moving as he muttered a few words

"Spade Strike, second stance…" The boy muttered quietly as he placed the card on the jewel on the hilt of his sword, shining dimly as he did so.

"Include, Lancer." The mysterious girl's wand changed to a red spear as she ran ahead towards the woman. Both Illya and Rin noticed her and tried to stop her.

"Gae..." She muttered as she planned to impale the woman. "Bol—!?"

She suddenly withdrew as a blade shining like a bright blue crashed down on the woman.

SLASH

"Mistral Blade!" The same boy as before shouted, cutting the woman in half.

"Graaaahhhh…" The woman groaned as light particles enveloped her, turning her into a card with the words "Rider" at the bottom, with the boy grabbing it, noticing another card behind it, pocketing the hidden card. The purple-clad girl was shocked that someone else was here, while the other two were shocked that there were others there with them.

The boy in question had silver hair and emerald eyes, and was garbed in a long coat with fur cuffs, with the coat being buttoned up. A cape, with fur on the neck part, flew freely behind him, a metal buckle holding it in place. His hands were clothed in white gloves, with a loose belt forming a "Y" on his hips. His feet up to his legs wore armor on them, in his hand is a black-hilted short sword with a blue jewel in the middle, the "Rider" card at his other hand.

"Rider Class Card, retrieved. Mission has been completed." The boy said, loud enough for the other three to hear.

"How rude of you to barge in like that!" A voice came from behind the four people, with all four looking back to see a blonde, spaghetti-haired teen looking infuriated at the young boy. "You shouldn't take a kill that belongs to a lady! That Class Card was mine!"

"Wait—YOU were here and didn't help us!?" Twin-tails growled out, getting in front of spaghetti-head. "And what do you mean by YOUR Class Card!? That was our kill!"

"It seems that you're still as uncouth as ever!" Spaghetti-head snarled. "And I seem to recall YOUR group running away while WE engaged the enemy head on!"

"Ahahaha! Well if it isn't Twin-tails and Spaghetti-head!" A new voice said with mirth.

[Wait, that voice!?] Both teenage girls looked behind them to see the same fiery red haired girl from before, a haughty smirk on her face, as she walked towards the young boy.

"Good work, Lance. You did a good job." The teen rubbed the boy's head happily as light enveloped him, turning him back to the Pikachu-haired boy from before, with the floating sword's hilt beside him. "You get an A+ for this one!"

"Nee-sama…" The boy, Lance as he was called by the teen, muttered, pure bliss on his face as he was praised, handing the Rider Class Card to her.

"So we meet again, Alexis Sieghart!" Spaghetti-head shouted, arrogance seeping from her voice. "I would've thought that you ran away like the coward you are!"

"So you didn't run away after all, huh!?" Twin-tails shouted, arrogance also in her voice.

"I am no coward, Luvia Edelfelt! Nor would I run away, Rin Tohsaka!" The now named Alexis shouted back with the same arrogance, as all three women came face-to-face, sparks going through them. "Remember, I'm stronger than _both_ of you combined!"

"Like hell you are! I could take you and tube-curls any day!" The now named Rin rebutted.

"Ohohoho! You uncouth barbarians are no match for a true lady like me!" The now named Luvia haughtily replied. All three of them then started a brawl, shouting out why they were better than the other two.

On one side, the girl clad in pink stared blankly at them as the purple-clad girl and the boy watched with nearly no emotion.

"They never grow up, do they?" The wand in pink's hand said.

A sudden quake overcame the whole place, with cracks appearing in the sky.

"Wh-What's happening this time?" Pink asked as she wildly looked around.

"With the Card retrieved, it looks like the Mirror World is about to close." The wand replied. "Shall we get out of here?"

The girl nodded as she and the other two uninvolved in the brawl looked at the three teens still duking it out with each other.

"Come on, you three… We're leaving!" The wand shouted. The three skidded on the ground, separating for a bit as they pant, dirt and bruises surround their body.

"Both of you… It seems like you're audacity has increased…" Luvia praised.

"Don't assume your frontal approach would work forever…" Rin said back.

"I'll admit, you two are worth fighting…" Alexis admitted. All three of them had smirks on their faces. "But I already know how you two move, so I'll end you soon enough!"

Lance tilted his head sideways, wondering what his "Nee-sama" had against the other two.

"Ah, this is no good… They've started with physical force…" The wand sighed out.

"Hey, why are you so relaxed, Ruby?" Pink scolded. The purple-clad girl walked to the middle as she raised her own wand.

"Sapphire…" She said, talking to the wand with a six pointed star in the middle.

"Yes, Master." A soft voice responded, a circle with a six pointed star appearing beneath all the occupants as they all vanish from the Mirror World.

* * *

 _ **(Real World)**_

"We-We're back?" Pink asked, looking at the area.

"Yes, nice job, Illya-san." Ruby, the wand in Pink's hand, said, the boy and the other girl looking at the now named Illya. "That's all for tonight."

"Thank goodness…" Illya sighed out as she fell to her knees in exhaustion.

"…"

"…"

The other two kept their stare at her as she finally noticed their stares. Illya yelped in surprise, and then greeted them with a panicked "Hello", just as they heard the three teens still beating each other up. The three kids looked their way and saw them at a stalemate.

[Grrr…!]

"So, I've been wondering for a while now, but who's the girl and boy?" Rin growled out with a smirk. "And why do they have Sapphire and Specter!?"

"Heh… I could ask you the same thing." Luvia smirked back.

"Who's the girl with Ruby then?" Alexis haughtily asked.

A lightbulb went off in Rin as she pieced together what exactly happened with the other two.

"Don't tell me both of you…" Rin started.

Both Luvia and Alexis "hmph" at the same time, then began to vent their frustration that pent up due to the purple wand and black hilt

"Yes, that's right… I chased Sapphire, but she started spouting, "This is my Master", and other nonsense!" Luvia shouted out, clenching her teeth at a white handkerchief as she glared at the purple wand, known as Sapphire.

"I chased that damned hilt Specter all over this damn city, and when I found it, it kept saying "He is worthy to be my liege" and some other blasted things like that!" Alexis growled out, glaring at the black hilt, known as Specter, as it hid behind Lance.

"Ah, I understand… Pretty much what happened to you two happened to me, too." Rin waved her hand in understanding.

Alexis was the first to recover.

"Whatever! I'll just remind you both that despite this weird event, I'll still win! Lance and I won't lose!" Alexis proclaimed, pointing a finger at both her rivals. "Prepare yourselves, Rin Tohsaka, Luvia Edelfelt! Ahahahahaha!"

With that said, she walked away from the two, with Lance following after her after bowing to the others, as a sign of respect. Hey, he might not know them, but his Nee-sama does, so it is only right.

And the night carried on…

* * *

 _ **(Homurahara Elementary–Class 5-1)**_

Illya's face was on her desk as the events from last night weighed on her. Having to fight against supernatural beings doesn't seem to be the most normal thing to do in elementary school, right? Not only that, but two others were also looking for the Class Cards…

And it's that reason that she's sleeping in class right now.

"Alright everyone, take your seats!" Taiga Fujimura, a teacher of this school and Class 5-1's homeroom teacher, walked in the class with her usual cheer. "This is sudden, but we have two transfer students with us today! Let me introduce them!" She turned to the door. "Now, please come in."

"Yes."

"Sure."

Entering the class was a girl with black hair with two hairclips, with golden eyes. After her came in a boy with spiky blonde hair that looked like a Pikachu's head with silver eyes. Both of them were wearing the school's uniform, with the male having a blue scarf around his neck. A girl woke Illya up as she stared groggily at the new students, but her shock woke her completely as she knew _exactly_ who both of them were.

"I'm Miyu Edelfelt." The girl started.

"And I am Lance Sieghart." The boy finished.

"Now, now! Miyu-chan here returned to Japan from Finland! And Lance-kun here came to Japan all the way from England! I'm sure there's a lot they don't understand, so be sure to help them out, everyone."

[Okay!]

"Now as for your seats…" Taiga scanned the room as she stopped at the seat behind Illya. "Right there, behind and in front of Illya-chan! Miyu-chan, please take the back, and Lance-kun, please take the front."

[Yes.] Both said as they made their way to their seats. Illya stared at them discreetly, but then looked down nervously.

* * *

 **AN: And that's the first chapter! Kind of fast paced, like I said at the top, right? Sorry for that again, still getting used to making these after almost a whole year of inactivity. But still, thanks for reading this! Please tell me if it's good or not, or areas I could improve on! Most flamers would be ignored, though, if they go over the line.**

 **Well, see ya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: The next chapter's already out, but that's because I wrote chapters 1-4 early, and right now I am currently typing chapter 5, so I won't be doing ANs until Chapter 5 again. Now to the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fate series, they belong to someone else.**

* * *

"Alright, now for what we're doing today—gyah!? I left the printouts!?" Taiga laughed nervously as she slowly etched her way to the door. "Everyone, be good and study on your own for a bit…"

As soon as she left, she ran as fast as she could.

"Yeah! Study hall!" A blonde haired girl shouted out.

With that said, all the most of the students crowded around their two new classmates to know them better, while the others preferred to watch from the sidelines. Illya was in the front of the class with a friend of hers, looking at the two transfers.

"Everyone's so amazing…" The girl beside her said.

"Y-Yeah…" Illya muttered, then made an excuse. "Sorry, Mimi, I need to use the restroom."

"Okay."

When she left, she failed to see two sets of eyes staring at her. For a short while, Lance contemplated the idea of talking to her about last night, but instead he opted to stay behind and get accustomed to school life, as per his Nee-sama's wishes, not noticing, or ignoring, a certain pair of hilt and wand that went out undetected. Specter will come back on his own.

The familiar feeling of his bracelet appeared on his hand.

"I apologize for my abrupt leave, Lance-sama." Specter said as quietly as possible. "I merely wished to introduce myself to Ruby's master alongside Sapphire."

"No, it's alright Specter. I have a feeling we'll be seeing both of them more often." Lance whispered back, then turned back to his "classmates".

"Dude, that's an awesome scarf." A boy said.

"Thank you, it was a gift from Nee-sama." Even with his blank reply, the others could see his eyes light up at the mention of his Nee-sama.

"You have a sister? So you're a younger sibling, huh?" Another one asked.

"… More or less." He muttered back, catching the returning figure of Miyu Edelfelt, followed soon by Illyasviel von Einzbern, as he learned to be Purple and Pink's respective names.

Soon enough, Taiga returned and everyone went back to their seats.

* * *

 _ **(Math Class)**_

"Alright, who wants to solve this equation?" Taiga looked at the class and stopped at a blonde girl. "Tatsuko-chan?"

"I'm no good at Japanese…" Tatsuko muttered out, sleeping.

"Tatsuko! We're doing math right now!" Taiga shouted as the class laughed. "Forget it… Then Miyu-chan, Lance-kun, why don't both of you try it?"

"Yes."

"Understood." Miyu stood up and went to the front taking one side, while Lance took the other.

"Show us what you two can do… Good luck!"

Both started writing the exact same formula as everyone kept staring at what their writing, Taiga herself showing a really surprised face.

"Hey, uh, Miyu-chan? Lance-kun?" Both stopped writing and turned to Taiga.

[Yes?]

"Not "yes"… There wasn't any need to solve the problem that way." Taiga explained, still shocked. "Both of you didn't need to use equations or integrals!"

"Hmm?" Miyu.

"Huh?" Lance.

"No, don't look at me with confusion…" Taiga pleaded.

The class just continued to stare at the two.

" _I don't quite get it, but they're both academically amazing!"_ Illya thought.

* * *

 _ **(Arts Class)**_

"Everyone, draw freely and vividly!"

[Okay!]

Taiga was walking around the room, looking at each of her student's art work, but stopped when she saw a certain someone's art.

"S-Suzuka-chan?"

"Yes?" Suzuka looks up from her work.

"What are you drawing…"

"You said to draw freely, so I'm breaking down the gender wall, and expressing a homosexual love between handsome young men." Her glassed glinted as she gave a thumbs-up.

"Oh, I see…"

"Wow, amazing!"

"How did you draw this?"

"Dude, that looks awesome!"

"Hey, can you teach me how to do that?"

Taiga looked to her side to see a few girls were crowding Miyu, and a few boys were crowding Lance, both groups looking at the mentioned students' work. She went over to them and looked at both works.

"What are these…?"

"You said to draw freely, so I broke apart shapes and abandoned a single point perspective." Miyu explained her work.

"I wanted to do something similar to Claude Monet's _Impression, soleil levant_ , and made it medieval-like." Lance shrugged, like it was simple.

"That's too freely!" Taiga shouted, slamming her hands on Miyu's desk, as both groups of girls and boys looked at them with WTF expressions on their faces. "I mean, Cubism and this level of Impressionism isn't on the elementary school curriculum…"

"Hmm?"

"Huh?" Both Miyu and Lance tilt their head to the side, question marks floating above them.

"No, don't look at me in confusion…" Taiga pleaded, again, with everyone either sweat-dropping, or shocked.

" _I don't quite get it, but their amazing at art, too!"_ Illya thought, again.

* * *

 _ **(Cooking Class)**_

"Today, we're going to work on cooking!" Taiga said. "Do your best to make delicious salisbury steaks."

[Okay!]

Illya made a star-shaped patty, while Mimi made a heart-shaped one. Both showed it to each other and smiled happily.

"Wow, incredible! Those look great!"

Both girls turned to where the sound came from, and saw people staring at the table where Lance and Miyu were. In front of each of the two were full course meals, with salisbury steak as the main dish. The only difference was that Miyu's were in separate plate, while Lance's was in one plate, and that Lance didn't have a cake.

"Wh-What is this!?" Taiga said, her left eye twitching. Both students looked at her, confused.

"Did I make a mistake?" Miyu asked.

"Is something wrong Sensei?" Lance asked.

"We don't do such intricate cooking in elementary school… How did both of you even make this with only a frying pan!?" Taiga asked/shouted.

"Hmm?" Miyu tilts her head in confusion.

"Huh?" Lance does the same, question marks floating above him.

"Gah! Damn it, I can't take this!" Taiga shouted, then heard someone eating. She turned back and saw a pink haired girl eating both Miyu and Lance's meals. "Nanaki-chan!?"

"Seconds please!"

"Wait! Why have you been eating already? Good grief, all of you…" Taiga took out two forks and took a bite of each dish, her face lighting up with sparkles appearing around her. "It's great! Miyu-chan, Lance-kun, seconds please!"

"Sensei, you're being annoying."

"Please stop that, Sensei." Miyu and Lance said respectively.

All the students looked at them with impressed and shocked faces, with Illya's face slightly twitching.

" _Th-They're totally perferct!?"_ Illya made a WTF expression as she realized that both transfers excelled at each subject.

* * *

 _ **(Physical Education Class)**_

Currently, all students of Class 5-1 were preparing for their PE class, with the boys going to the locker room to get changed, while the girls changed in the classroom. Illya, Suzuka, Mimi and Nanaki were talking with each other as they changed to their PE uniform.

"Miyu-san and Lance-san sure were incredible, weren't they?" Illya said, still comprehending things.

"Yeah, I guess there really are geniuses, huh?" Suzuka added.

"Uh-huh." Nanaki agreed.

"Don't you agree Tatsuko?" All four girls turn to look at Tatsuko, who was placing one foot atop her chair, clad in her school swimsuit. "Huh?"

"The pool is calling me…!"

"What's with that outfit?" Suzuka asked.

"Tatsuko-chan, we aren't swimming yet." Mimi said.

Illya looked behind her to see Miyu getting changed. She was quickly snapped from her thoughts as Suzuka called for her.

"At this rate, the transfer students will keep outdoing us… Lance-kun is fine, since he's a boy… But Miyu-chan is a girl like us!" Suzuka explained. "If we can at least beat her in gym, then…!"

"We're counting on your legs, Illya! They're our last hope!" Nanaki stated.

"Leave the butterfly to me!" Tatsuko said cheerily, completely missing the point. Illya noticed Miyu already leaving. "See, with the butterly, what matters is rhythm! Like, stroke, stroke…"

"That's enough from you!" Suzuka bonked Tatsuko on the head, silencing her with a loud "Gyak!"

* * *

 _ **(Field)**_

Bang!

Currently, Lance was racing with a boy from their class, with Taiga keeping track of the time it took for them to reach the finish line. Lance won without a sweat, while his partner was sweating and panting hard.

"*pant*Man, Lance*pant*you really*pant*run fast!"

"Thanks." A simple reply was given as Lance calmly walked back to the others.

"Okay, next group, get ready!" Illya-stood up as her friends cheer her on, and Miyu stood up soon after.

Lance sat down and watched, interested in seeing which one would win

"Ready!"

Bang!

With the signal rang, both girls made a dash for the finish line. Everyone else were cheering loudly for who they want to win, while Taiga kept record of their time. At first, Illya and Miyu were keeping the same pace, but eventually Miyu took the lead, with Illya trying to catch up. Both of them were breathing hard, Illya moreso than Miyu.

"Hah…hah…" Illya slowed down her run as Miyu gained a large distance away, winning the race. "I-Impossible…"

* * *

 _ **(Local Park)**_

Walking back to his home, Lance began thinking of what he'll cook for dinner tonight, considering that it is his turn today. Or maybe his Nee-sama will order take-out? Either was fine, he though.

Near the park, he saw Miyu Edelfelt walking away. Inside it, he saw Illyasviel von Einzbern standing there while staring ahead, with Magical Ruby floating beside her.

"… Why are you just standing there, Illyasviel von Einzbern?" He asked, Specter materializing beside him.

"If it isn't Lance-san. Heya, Specter-nii!" Ruby greeted.

"A pleasure to you again, Illyasviel-san, Ruby." Specter's regal voice snapped Illya out of her thoughts.

"Ah… H-Hi…" Was her only reply. "A-Are you on your way home, Lance-san?"

"Again with being polite!?" Ruby screamed, then got wacked by Specter. "Ow!"

"Yes." He nodded towards her. "Yourself?"

"Y-Yeah…"

Lance tilted his head before shrugging and turned away to resume his walk home, but stopped to ask her a question.

"Why do you fight?"

"E-Eh?"

"You don't seem like the type who likes violence. In fact, you act the complete opposite." He continued, ignoring her stutter. "Even if Ruby made a contract with you, you could've still rejected it and she'd have no choice but to accept it."

"I fight for my ideals, and for Nee-sama. Specter and I will aim to collect all the Class Cards. And while I have no idea on why Miyu Edelfelt fights, I can at least affirm that she has one. But you, are an enigma to me. So I'll ask again, why do you fight?"

"W-Well, I guess it's because it's fun, and that I want to try it?" Illya's answer made no sense to him. "But, being friends with—"

"Friends?" Lance cut her off. "Maybe I heard incorrectly, but I am not here to make friends. We are merely acquaintances on the same job. And once it is over, we have no reason to involve ourselves with each other anymore."

Silence filled between them, and Lance took that as his que and left, with Specter turning back to a bracelet, leaving behind a saddened girl.

* * *

 _ **(In front of Emiya Residence)**_

Illya walked to her house in silence, muttering and grumbling to herself as she contemplated her recent confrontation with _both_ transfer students, with Ruby hiding inside her hair again.

"Both of them were dragged into it, too, right?" She muttered under her breath. "Lance-san only told me his reason for fighting, and it's better than mine, but before that, Miyu-san told me to…"

She saw a grey haired woman around her early twenties standing in front of her house, staring weirdly between two houses in front of her.

"Sella, what's going on?" She asked, looking at her guardian.

"Oh, Illya-sama, welcome home." The grey haired woman, Sella, greeted her, then turned back to the two houses. "It's just, we'll, these two houses were being constructed earlier today, but they seem to be already done with them..."

At first, Illya was confused, then she looked at where Sella was looking and there was definitely two new houses in front of theirs. Not only that, but they're both mansions of the same size, with a huge front yard in front of them. Walking towards both these houses were two very familiar figures.

"Eh!? Miyu-san, Lance-san!?" Illya squeaked out, staring at her two classmates as they looked at her.

"…"

"…"

Both blushed in embarrassment and turned away, opting to go straight to their home, Miyu on the right, and Lance on the left. Both of them tried to avoid the girl gawking at them from the front of her house. Lance even tried to hide his face using his scarf.

"Wait…" Illya tried to stop them from leaving, but noticed where they were heading. "Eeehhh!? D-Don't tell me, those mansions… are those both your homes?"

"Well, kind of."

"I guess." Miyu and Lance said respectively, both still a bit flustered, entering their respective homes I a hurry.

"Illya-sama, are those your friends…?" Sella asked.

A slow laugh was the only reply she got.

* * *

 _ **(Sieghart Mansion)**_

Lance was stationed at the kitchen while wearing an apron, cooking a meal above that of even five-star chefs, for both his and his Nee-sama's dinner. All the while Alexis was in a huge bath with a woman in her early thirties sat dutifully near her as she soaked in the water.

"Do you think I made the right choice in enrolling him, Aversa?" Alexis asked, worry clearly in her voice. "I mean, what if he's bullied while he's there?"

"Alexis-sama, you must have faith in young Lance-sama." The head maid offered a kind smile at her mistress' worry over her adopted little brother. "We may have only known him for three weeks, but he has proven to be very capable despite his young age."

Alexis bit her bottom lip in discomfort, concern filling her body.

"I know but still… Even if I met him just three weeks ago, I can't help but feel like he's been with me my whole life… I may heave just picked him up from the streets on a whim, but he already feels like my real younger brother." Alexis threw a sad glance at her maid. "I'm just concerned as his honorary big sister, is all…"

"I understand, Alexis-sama, but he will be fine." That is all Aversa could say to at least try to calm her mistress' worries. Honestly, meeting the young boy was only by coincidence. But seeing a boy bruised and on the streets with torn clothing, it's not unnatural to worry about him.

He clung tightly to Alexis the first week of his arrival, scared of the new environment. But when Specter suddenly chose him the day Alexis got the mystic code, he began adopting a more calm personality. For a child not even in his pre-teens, he was admittedly very serious about things.

Thinking back on those, Alexis couldn't help but smile.

Knock! Knock!

"Nee-sama, Aversa-san, dinner is prepared!" Lance's happy voice rang out from the door as she stood and grabbed the towel being handed to her by Aversa.

"We'll be there soon, Lance." Yes, there's nothing to worry about. Her new younger brother would be able to handle it. And if someone does harm him in any way… Well…

"It is impractical to make food wait, Alexis-sama." Specter scolded.

"Shut it, you damn spade."

There will be hell to pay.

* * *

 **AN: Well, there you go, chapter 2! Oh yeah, and if any of you noticed, but I'm mostly using the anime as a basis for this, with Lance and Alexis being the main difference. I'll be changing things up a bit more on chapter 5, though, so don't worry!**

 **As I said before, I'll talk to all of you again on chapter 5, so, see ya!**


	3. Chapter 3

To say Lance was bored right now was an understatement. Getting here earlier with his Nee-sama to wait for the other two groups played a part in that. Then when said groups do arrive, the three teens immediately starts bantering over who is going to grab the next Class Card.

Yep, he was extremely bored.

Already donning his transformation, with Specter in his hands, Lance was prepared to enter the Mirror World at any second. Casting his gaze to both his left, then his right, he saw that both Miyu Edelfelt and Illyasviel von Einzbern have done the same as him, their Kaleidosticks at hand.

"Lance Sieghart." At the sound of his name, Lance turned to look at Miyu.

"What is it, Miyu Edelfelt?"

"… Why do you collect the Class Cards?" Miyu asked, Illya, hearing the conversation, already knew his answer due to earlier events.

"It is for my ideals and for Nee-sama. That is all." He stared at her for a few seconds, seeing her nod at his answer. "Now I'll ask… Why do you fight, Miyu Edelfelt?"

"…"

Receiving no answer, silence overtook the three kids. He made no comment, and instead fixed his gaze to the night sky.

 _"Miyu Edelfelt didn't answer, and Illyasviel von Einzbern's answer was unsatisfactory for me..."_ Lance was a bit confused as to why Miyu didn't answer, but didn't want to pursue it any further. _"Whatever… Their reasons are not my concern, just rivals I need to beat to make Nee-sama happy. After all, Nee-sama is all that matters in the end…"_

"Alright Lance, get the enemy quickly as fast as you can! And be sure to include these two as your target, okay!?" Alexis ordered as she and the other two split back and went to their respective "partners".

"Accepted, except for that last part, Nee-sama." Lance stared blankly at his Nee-sama.

"You shouldn't force a child to commit murder, Alexis-sama." Specter's regal voice scolded.

Alexis made a so-so gesture as the countdown started for when they enter.

"Three…two…one!"

At Rin's shout, the three mystic codes glowed as their respective circle appeared below them. A crescent moon symbol for Lance, a star symbol for Illya, and a six-pointed star for Miyu.

[Forming limited-dimension Mirror Road. Beginning partial inversion of Mirror World Circuits!] All three mystic codes chanted, each of their masters preparing themselves.

[Jump.]

SHINE!

* * *

 _ **(Mirror World)**_

"What is this…" All six individuals looked above them to see a woman floating above them, garbed in a cloak making her look like a mage, with magic orbs surrounding the entirety of the sky. "There are so many…"

"H-Hey, Ruby? Does this mean…?" Rin asked the question on everyone's minds.

"Yep. It looks like the enemy this time is fully prepared for us." Ruby explained as red dots aimed at each of them.

With a flick of the woman's hand, multiple orbs shot at them at a fast pace. Each strike came onto them at a fast pace, an endless onslaught.

"Expand barrier to maximum scale!" Ruby shouted as a barrier appeared around both Illya and Rin.

A crack appeared at the barrier as the multiple strikes wore it down, a shattering sound briefly appearing as the endless shots broke through, causing dust to scatter around the whole area.

The onslaught came to an end as the dust cloud began to settle.

"I-It hurts! And it's hot!" Illya shouted with teary eyes. "What is this!?"

"How is it even penetrating an A-rank magical barrier!?" Rin shouted out in frustration.

"Oh? That's strange…" Ruby wondered.

From behind them, Luvia came out of the residing dust cloud as she glared at the corrupted Heroic Spirit.

"A long-range fight is fine with me. Now get down here!" With her words, Miyu came out and jumped up.

"Maximum output." She swung Sapphire as light covered the Kaleidosticks. "Shoot!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooon…

A big prana shot came out as it went to strike the woman, but slowly disintegrated the moment it made contact as a barrier stood against it.

"Huh!? It deflected it!?" Rin asked, shocked.

"That's a mana directional control field?" Luvia spoke out. "On such a large scale?"

"Well maybe you just didn't hit it hard enough!" Alexis's voice rang out as everyone turned back to see her with Lance and a flowing Specter. "Do it, Lance."

"Spade strike, first stance…" He muttered as Specter glowed brighter. "Arc Slash!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

Three prana-powered slash came from the sword as it accelerated towards the woman, hitting it's target, and causing a minor explosion.

BOOM!

"Heh, a direct hit. Looks like we'll—" Alexis nodded proudly, but then saw the woman still there. "Huh!? That wasn't enough!?"

Miyu and Lance stared at the mage woman as they noticed her lips moving at a fast pace. Having a bad feeling, Lance held began to raise his hand up to prepare.

FWOOOOOOOSSSSHHHHHH!

A violet colored tornado surrounds the area as the four females are trapped. Magic circles began appearing behind the woman as her spell was almost finished.

"W-We're in a deadly pinch for sure!" Illya shouted out in worry.

"This is checkmate." Ruby stated.

"Should we be taking the time to talk!?" Rin angrily shouts as the spell was soon ending.

"Let's just get out of here!" Alexis screamed.

"R-R-Retreat!" Luvia ordered as Miyu began the portal's activation.

"Forming Mirror Road. Beginning partial inversion of Mirror World Circuits!"

[Hurry! Hurry!] All three teens screamed.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Illya shouted out.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO—

All of them closed their eyes in anticipation of the strike, but a blue light grabbed their attention. Looking once more, they saw Lance with his left arm raised up.

[Eh?] Above his outstretched hand, five blue flower petals made from light blocked the attack.

"Rho Aias…" Lance muttered, his voice strained from the power of the attack. "Tch, only five petals…?"

Three petals broke as Lance skidded back a bit from the blow.

"Guh…!" A pained grunt came from his mouth.

"I suggest you hurry with the Jump, Miyu-san. Lance-sama and I are slowly being pushed back." Specter stated, focusing most of the prana on helping Lance in keeping the last two petals active.

"Please hurry…!" Lance muttered through clenched teeth, his concentration slipping. "Ah, I lost it…"

The remaining two petals broke as an explosion covered the entire area.

* * *

 _ **(Real World)**_

A light shined as they all reached the real world.

The moment they got out, all of them fell to their knees to catch their breath. Bruises covered their battered bodies, due to the last attack they received before they left.

"Hah…hah…" Rin panted, sweat dripping from her face. "That thing was definitely prepared for us…"

"I thought that Kaleid Liners and Meisters were invincible!?" Luvia shouted as she began to pull both sides of Sapphire, the Kaleidostick giving pained grunts as everyone else stared blankly at the scene.

"Please stop taking it out on me, Luvia-sama…"

"Ruby Thumbing!" A loud *Gong* sound came from the spot where Ruby smacked Luvia, the blonde teen now on the ground, rolling in pain as she held her hands to her now sore eyes. "I won't allow anyone to bully Sapphire-chan! And if you think Magical girls are invincible, you're conceited."

"Well they do have the ability to down most opponents, but there are still issues of affinity." Ruby added, Miyu clenching her teeth at that.

Wanting to explain as well, Specter decided to speak up to defend itself.

"As is with a Meister and a Spade. We may have the ability to grant our Masters usage of each of our special abilities. Though the ability we can share depends solely on the strength of the one contracted, otherwise known as Meisters." Lance clenched his teeth at hearing the last sentence.

"Spades? Meisters?" Illya asked, confused. Miyu also looked curious.

"Oh, right, you girls wouldn't know…" Rin sighed.

"I am a Spade, Illyasviel-san." Illya stared at the floating sword with question marks floating above her. "A Spade is like a first-generation Kaleidostick, created by Zelretch-sama a long time ago. You could say that I am Ruby and Sapphire's older brother. Like them, I have the ability to choose my own Master. It also stands that I am able to use the Class Cards in the same way Miyu-san did yesterday with Sapphire."

"So it's a bit like Ruby and Sapphire, but different?" Illya asked, wanting confirmation.

Specter nodded in affirmation to her words, then focused his attention to his tired Master.

"And an example of a Meister would be Lance-sama." Lance stood up and brushed some of the dirt off his clothes, nodding at the two Magical Girls looking at him. "But on to more pressing matters…"

"How are supposed to beat that thing?" Alexis stated the question on everyone's minds.

"Jeez, that was well beyond magic, wasn't it?" Ruby complained. "No wonder our barrier wasn't enough to stop it…"

"That hurt…" Illya muttered.

"Those magic circles and incantations belong to no modern school. I believe it was lost magic from the Age of gods."

At Sapphire's words, the three teens on their group began discussing on how they could defeat the mage-woman. Illya and Miyu merely looked on, listening all the while. Lance stood on the sidelines with Specter, starting to fix the broken petals of Rho Aias, a frustrated sigh escaping his lips as he does so, silently berating himself for losing concentration, costing him his imperfect, but useful, shield. If only he weren't so weak…

He was snapped out of his thoughts the moment a certain something was mentioned.

"That said, we can't expect them to fly without practice…" Rin contemplated the issue with the other two, none noticing the pale face of Lance.

"Oh, I see… I should've just flown, huh?" Illya happily floated above the ground as Lance's face paled even further.

" _Of all things, it just had to do something with heights…"_ Fear crept on him as a shiver went through his spine.

[Hah!?]

"Hmm? What is it?" Illya asked, confused.

"Hey, how are you flying all of a sudden!?" Rin asked/demanded.

"That's amazing Illya-san! Handling advanced flight so easily…" Ruby was in awe of her Master's ability.

"In order to fly, one must have a clear image of it to even float…" Sapphire stated, shocked. "So how…?"

"Is it really that amazing?" Illya asked, still confused. "Don't all magical girls fly…?"

[Wh-What a helpful delusion!] All three teens gawked at her.

"We can't lose to her, Miyu!" Luvia turned to Miyu, who was shaking a bit. "Fly this very instant!"

"Grr! We're not going to just stand by, either!" Alexis turned to the still pale faced Lance. "Show them how to _really_ fly, Lance! Meisters are known for their flight abilities!"

[…] Both remained silent.

"People cannot fly…"

"I don't like heights… And it's been scientifically proven that humans cannot fly…" Both Miyu and Lance said respectively in monotone voices and with blank eyes. In Lance's case, though, he was still shaking uncontrollably.

[Wh-What dreamless children!] Alexis and Luvia shouted out, WTF expressions on their faces as they stared at the two ten year olds.

Both then grabbed on to their respective kid and began dragging them back home, stating that they would immediately begin to learn how to fly. Lance's face grew even paler as he listened to all the ways his Nee-sama wants him to try out, while Miyu merely has her eyes closed and single drop of sweat on her head.

"Well, I guess that's it for the night. I'll try to make some strategies later." Rin said once Illya came down.

"Mhm…" Illya pondered for a bit about the night's events. "Can we really beat that thing?"

"We will! No matter what it takes!"

* * *

 _ **(The Next Day–Early Morning)**_

"N-Nee-sama… C-Can I ask why we're here again…?" With a shaky voice, Lance managed to ask as air flowed violently above a building, a rope tied tightly around his waist as he stared below the ledge, his hands clasping his scarf to make sure it doesn't fly off. "Jumping on top of here is…"

"I agree that this isn't the best method to go with, Alexis-sama…" Specter blankly said, worried for Lance. "In fact, won't this make him fear it more…?"

"The first part of learning how to fly is by getting rid of your fear of heights, Lance!" Alexis stated to the shaking boy. "Once you've done that, you'll be able to fly in no time at all!"

With tears threatening to fall, Lance looked at his Nee-sama with pleading eyes, his fearful expression was enough to make any person stop to help him. Sadly, that isn't the case here.

"Don't worry Lance! I've been told that bungee jumping would always cure acrophobia!" Alexis gave a thumbs up as Lance felt fearful for his life.

" _On what world did you hear that from, Nee-sama!?"_ His fear keeping him from shouting, Lance settled for thinking that as Alexis began to push him forward.

He tried to fight back, but it was useless due to him never wanting to unintentionally harm her in any way. She is doing it for his sake…probably. But forcing him to go through with it? Hey, maybe this was all a joke and that Nee-sama would suddenly say "Kidding~!" and tell him it was just a lie. No matter how dangerous of a joke this was, he would at least feel relieved that he didn't have to jump this height.

"Now here we go!" Just as Alexis was about to push him off, a hand reached out and stopped her. "Eh? Aversa?"

"Alexis-sama…" Alexis gulped as a scary aura enveloped the otherwise kind maid. "While I am happy that you wish for Lance-sama to be free of his acrophobia, but this is in no way a suitable first try."

In his mind, Lance was thanking Aversa, his feet almost off the ledge. One small push is all it would take to throw him off…

"I-I know, but!"

"No buts, Alexis-sama." At Aversa's strict tone, Alexis wisely shut herself up as sweat crept down her neck. "Now we will descend from here at once, and we will cure Lance-sama of his acrophobia in a more…acceptable way."


	4. Chapter 4

It was currently midday, and Illya, garbed in her magical girl outfit, was practicing her flying above the forest. Having just transformed, Illya wondered what she should train in first.

"Oh, right!" Illya pulled out a card with the word "Archer" at the bottom. "Rin-san gave me this. Can I try it out?"

"Ah? A Class Card? Certainly!" Ruby answered.

Illya took a look at the card to take a guess at what weapon it might be. But seeing the type of Class Card it is, it's already obvious to her.

"It says "Archer", so it must be a bow, right?" She concluded, feeling excited. "I wonder what kind of powerful weapon it is. Alright!"

"Include!" She placed the card on top of Ruby as a shine came from Ruby, her form changing to that of a black bow. "It really appeared! Wow, we can win with this, can't we? Alright, let's try firing it…"

Illya drew the drawstring back as she took aim, anticipating an arrow to materialize once she drew it. Nothing appeared at all.

"Huh? Where are the arrows?" Illya asked.

"There aren't any." Ruby answered.

"Eh!? Just the bow?" Illya asked, disappointed. "Then what's the point of it?"

"Unfortunately that's how it is." Ruby stated.

Illya sighed as she looked downcast by the revelation that the Card won't be of any help at all. Ruby reformed back to her usual self as the Card went back to Illya's hand, with the girl deciding to train the old way.

"Let's do our best." Ruby cheered. "I'm sure Miyu-san and Lance-san are both training right now, as well."

"Miyu-san and Lance-san, huh?" Illya stared at the sky as she thought about it. "I wonder what kind of training they're doing…"

Up on the clouds, a certain purple clad magical girl was currently free-falling as she was pushed off of a helicopter. A certain blonde, tube-haired girl on said helicopter with a smile and tears flowing from her eyes, is suspected to be the one to push the girl off.

"Hmm? Something's…falling…down!" Illya screamed in panic as a certain magical girl almost crashed into her, had she not moved away in time.

* * *

 _ **(In a clearing)**_

Lance was currently standing at the center of a clearing in the forest. His mind recounted earlier events… From his Nee-sama wanting him to jump off of a building, then to his rehab on getting over his acrophobia. He shivered as recalled the first one. But the training Aversa suggested actually worked, even if it was only a little bit. Her way was more on a step-by-step basis, making sure he wasn't too scared.

And now he finds himself in his clearing, training on his own for a while due to him having the day to himself, curtesy of his Nee-sama needing to talk with both Rin and Luvia about strategies. Kinda weird, since they never seem to get along…

Already garbed in his Meister outfit, Lance wanted to enhance his basic skills first.

"You are working really hard today, Lance-sama." Specter commented as Lance swung him down on a training dummy he brought with him. "And it would seem that you have gotten faster as well."

"I guess so…" Lance muttered, his now emerald eyes narrowed as he struck another blow to the dummy. "After this we'll practice with a few sword stances… Then we'll continue with flight training."

"Very well, Lance-sama." A scream stopped Lance from swinging him again. "Hm? Was that a shout?"

"Yeah, and I think it came from abo—"

"KYAAAAAAAA!"

"Huh!? Gyah!"

CRASH!

* * *

A certain someone crashed into him from above, a dust cloud appearing as the birds on the trees flew away from the alarming sound. As the dust began to settle, we can now see Miyu as the cause of the crash, a glowing outline surrounding her and Sapphire.

Illya, floating above the site, stared.

"Wh-What just happened…?"

"I transferred all mana to physical defense." Sapphire stated. "Are you hurt, Miyu-sama?"

"N-No, somehow…" Miyu gasped out, feeling something move from beneath her. "Hmm?"

Beneath her, the downed figure of Lance Sieghart was seen, twitching every now and then as pain filled his body. His eyes were in swirls until he snapped out of it and glared at the girl on top of him.

"… How long are you planning on laying there, Miyu Edelfelt?" He managed to get out, a few patches of dirt in his mouth, his eyebrows twitching as the girl immediately gets up from him, Lance standing up and dusting himself off soon after.

"Miyu-san? Why'd you fall?" Illya asked from above them, still floating. Miyu and Lance stared at her in a bit of shock. "Huh? Lance-san is here too?"

"Ah, she's flying…" Miyu muttered.

"Yes, she's flying quite naturally," Sapphire stated.

"Heights…" Lance whispered, his face paling as he saw how high up Illya was. "She's too high up…"

"You'll get over it soon, Lance-sama… But indeed, Illyasviel-san is flying fluently…" Specter added.

Illya descended softly to the ground, Lance internally sighing in relief as he won't see her high up…then he silently berated himself as his fear of hights still get the best of him.

"…" Miyu stared at her, and Illya stared back. "Uh…" As she was about to say something, Miyu held it back in.

"Umm, if it'd be fine, do you two want to practice together?" Illya asked with a smile. "If we can't fly, we can't fight. So let's all work together, okay?"

Both Miyu and Lance hesitated for a bit, then looked to their respective partners, Sapphire and Specter both urged them to accept. With a soft blush on both their cheeks, both of them faced Illya.

"I want you to teach me… Um…" Miyu stutters a bit. "How to fly…"

"P… P-Please help me get over my fear of heights…" Lance hesitated, then requested while looking away, feeling embarrassed at what he said. "I want to learn, too, if possible…"

Illya stared at both of them a bit, then a smile overtook her face.

"Sure!" Illya responded, as she then proceeded to fly up. "First, just go like, "Eh!""

She then proceeded to demonstrate it. Both Lance and Miyu stared at her, confused, and as they tried it out, but failed to do so. A downcast expression on both of them as Illya descended again.

"Uh… Was that wrong?" Illya floated back up again and tried a different one, both Lance and Miyu copying it, but not being able to do anything.

Lance, due to his fear of heights holding him back, along with his outlook on flight.

And Miyu because of her outlook on flying being not meant for humans.

* * *

They tried again and again, and again. Each and every try a fail, ending with both of them crashing face first to the ground.

"Honestly…what should I do?" Miyu asked as she lay there.

"At this rate, I…" Lance muttered, in the same state as Miyu.

"Sorry, Miyu-san, Lance-san. I'm not a very good teacher…" Illya apologized to the two downcast kids.

Both Sapphire and Specter floated out of their Master's grasp.

"No, I don't think it's you teaching method, Illya-sama." Sapphire stated. "I believe there's a fundamental problem with Miyu-sama's image of flight."

"And Lance-sama has acrophobia, so unless he overcomes it, he will not be able to fly." Specter added. "Once he does, however, I am sure he would be able to handle flying."

Illya looks at them as she takes in what she just heard.

"I don't quite get it… But is that true?" She asked.

"Which brings me to our question." Sapphire spoke for her and Specter. "Illya-sama, last night, you said "Don't all magical girls fly?" But what is the source of that image?"

"Source?" Both Miyu and Lance looked at her, waiting for her reply. "Oh, in that case…"

* * *

 _ **(Emiya Residence)**_

On the television in the living room, Illya, Miyu, and Lance, now in their casual attires, were watching some of Illya's magical girl anime. Illya was embarrassed about it, Miyu watched with a shocked face, while Lance felt that he was slowly being dragged down a road he had no wish to follow.

"This is…it?" Lance muttered, trying to ignore that parts that showed how far up the magical girl was.

"Yep, this is one of my main sourcesof my image on magical girls… Though it's embarrassing to admit." Illya answered, an embarrassed blush on her face.

"This absurd act ignores aerodynamics." Miyu muttered, still shocked as she watched on.

"Not to mention, the law of gravity, inertia, and the third law of motion…" Lance added, finally getting himself to calm down from all the flight scenes shown.

Illya merely scratched her cheek in embarrassment.

"Well, it's an anime, so you two really shouldn't think so hard about it."

"I wonder if both Miyu-sama and Lance-sama could fly if they watch all these anime…" Sapphire wondered, both kids immediately shaking their heads, no.

[No, it's probably impossible…] Both said at the same time.

Miyu and Lance clenched their hands as they began spouting some logical facts about flying as Illya gawks at them explaining why they can't get her image of flight. They continued spouting those things as Illya's head was soon overloaded from all the information the two were saying. By the time they calculated the chances of it actually happening, Illya's eyes were in swirls, her body twitching.

"Ruby double forehead smack!" Ruby shouted, smacking the two, shutting them up as they lay prone on the ground, Illya having a WTF expression.

[Wh-What are you…?] They both mutter, rubbing their aching foreheads, sitting up after.

"Jeez, Miyu-san, Lance-san, both of your base abilities are incredible." Using her wings, she began making notions and pointing at the two. "However, using your heads like that is no good for both Magical Girls and Meisters." She then pointed at Illya. "Look at Illya-san. She's ignoring the logic and processes, but imagining the results. That kind of mindless optimism is ideal for Magical Girls! And for Lance-san, all he needs is to get over his fears and then he'll fly like a true Meister!"

"But it sounds like you're really insulting me!" Illya glared at Ruby.

"Well… I'll you these words, Miyu-san." She went back to Miyu. ""Everything that humans can imagine is made possible through magic." And for Lance-san," She looked at Lance. ""No fear is greater than the potential of humans, who have conquered trials again and again." These are both quotations by the sorcerer who created us!"

"Not through physics?" Miyu asked.

"Potential is greater than fear?" Lance asked, interested.

'It's all the same." Ruby nodded.

"Well, in other words, isn't it like this?" Miyu and Lance looked at Illya as she explained. "Don't think, Imagine! And, don't fear, conquer!" An imaginary light shone on Illya, as Miyu and Lance stared at her with blank eyes, and twitching eyebrows. "Though, uh, it doesn't seem like you'll both accept that…"

Both sighed and stood up.

"Though I can kind of understand what you mean…" Miyu said.

"And I guess I kinda lost some of my fear…" Lance added. Both him and Miyu were at the door, their partners floating beside them. Specter turned back into a bracelet.

"R-Right! You'll both be fine, Miyu-san, Lance-san!" Illya cheered. "Good luck!"

As they opened the door, the hesitated to leave, looking back at her, then sighed as they continued to leave.

"Later, then." Miyu said.

"Today was…enjoyable." Lance muttered, closing the door behind them.

Illya and Ruby stared at the door for a while.

"They're both gone now…" Ruby stated.

"Considering Miyu-san said I shouldn't fight yesterday, and Lance-san questioning my reason to fight, we've made progress today." Illya smiled, a bit happy she got closer to both of them.

"Now if only you three could fight together, it'd be perfect… And maybe Lance-san could even be a lover for you…" Ruby muttered.

"Yeah, you're rig—" A screeching sound came from her head as she registered what Ruby just said. "W-W-W-W-WHAT!? R-R-R-Ruby! It's not like that!"

* * *

 _ **(Park)**_

After leaving Illya's house, Lance decided to spend some time in the park, thinking on ways to overcome his acrophobia. A quick sigh escapes his lips as he pulls his scarf back up to cover his mouth.

"I'm a Meister… A Meister needs to be strong…" He muttered. "If I can't even fly like a real Meister, then maybe I'm not fit for the role…"

"Lance-sama…" Specter, still a bracelet, looked at his Master in worry.

"… I wonder though, was that what it felt like to have friends?" Lance asked no one in particular, thinking back on before, then shook his head in a negative. "No, stop… I'm only here to help Nee-sama collect the Class Cards. I have no time to be making friends…"

" _But that is what I, Alexis-sama, and Aversa-sama wish for you, Lace-sama."_ Specter thought bitterly, internally sighing sadly for his Master's view on the others. _"Though I suppose Miyu-san is a bit like you in that regard… I hope you'll be able to crack both their shells, Illyasviel-san."_

"Hmm… Since my acrophobia is the reason I can't fly, then maybe there's another way…?" Lance pondered on it for a bit, then snapped his fingers, his scarf revealing his mouth after the sudden movement, a smirk plastered on his face. "I got it! Hey, Specter, you think I can…*murmur~murmur*"

"Why yes, the unlimited amount of mana I have may be able to project that, but… Oh, I see… An excellent idea, Lance-sama." Specter felt excitement rush him as he heard his Master's plans. "Indeed, your ability to focus will be greatly tested here as well."

"Good, then we'll test it now…" Lance smirked, then saw something flying towards him. "Huh?"

A white dove descended in front of him as Lance held out his arm as it perched itself there. On its feet, a note could be seen tied to it with a red-white ribbon. Taking the note, the dove soon burst into countless of white feathers hat soon disappeared with a glow.

"A note from Nee-sama…?" Lance gave it a look, knowing who it was from. ""We will be meeting below the bridge later, be there before midnight", huh… I guess I'll just have to train there, then."

At once, he left the place to wait below the bridge.

* * *

 _ **(Near Midnight–Riverside Near the Bridge)**_

Soon enough, all six of them have gathered at the place they were at last night. The three ten year olds have already donned their transformations, ready to fight.

"Listen…" Rin started, her and the other two teens staring at them. "I know a complicated strategy would just confuse you, so I've simplified your roles." She began listing what she and the other two were talking about prior. "Since Illya is more agile, she'll handle feint and diversions, and as both Miyu and Lance have more penetration, they'll be in charge of the main offence—"

As Rin continued to talk, Illya took the time to look at her two companions.

" _I wonder if they both learned how to fly…"_ Illya thought.

"Hey! Illya, are you listening to me?" Rin demanded, receiving a stutter from the girl. "Now then! Time for our rematch. We won't let another lose slide."

Each of them had determined faces, as Rin muttered the words they've been waiting for.

"Let's go."

* * *

 _ **(Mirror World)**_

The manifestation of the Class Card floated above, still surrounded by numerous magical orbs. Asmirk firmly on her face as she stared at the magic circle, confirming the six's arrival.

"Finish this quickly!" Rin shouted.

"I shan't allow a second defeat!" Luvia stated.

"You three, execute the plan!" Alexis ordered.

[Roger!] All three began running towards their enemy, Illya already began her ascension.

On one side of her, Miyu began jumping up, her feet seemingly landing on the air as she continuously jumped towards her enemy. On the other side, Lance jumped up as he muttered something, a surfboard-like thing appearing beneath his feat as he rode it all the way up, keeping pace with Miyu.

"Wow, amazing…" Illya awed at the sight of the two fast paced individuals, but then squeaked when she noticed multiple red dots targeting her.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

At once, the orbs began firing at her at the woman's flick of her hand, with Illya dodging as quickly as she could, taking sharp turns as she quickly evades each shot, while also shooting out her own attacks to keep the enemy's attention solely on her, letting the other two get close enough to do their part. All three of them were aiming to get above the magic circles, out of the woman's range.

"Medium-Spread Scatter Blast!"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

At her shout, Illya fires off her own shots at the woman, then continued to dodge her attacks to reach the top.

"This is payback for before…!" Lance jumped from his board as he brought Specter upwards. "Fourth stance! Spatial Distortion!"

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH

As if he disappeared, Lance appeared behind the mage, landing perfectly on his board as he did so. With a click of his fingers, multiple slash marks appear on the woman, a mini explosion appearing behind him as his clothes flutter due to the wind caused by it.

" _Too… High!"_ On the outside, he remained calm, but on the inside, he was in turmoil over what he just did, wanting to just land already. _"Okay…just do it like you practiced before… Just think of the sky, and only the sky, not—"_

"!?"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

He began accelerating once more as he felt some of the orbs target him, dodging strike after strike as he made multiple stunts that a person with acrophobia shouldn't be able to do. In his mind, he continued to chant "Think of the sky, and only the sky…" as he does so.

On the other side, Miyu was jumping rapidly, avoiding each shot fired at her. She then jumped back for momentum, then continued on her way up.

"They're synchronized, we can do this!" Rin shouted from below with the other two.

"Get her good, Miyu!"

"Keep it up Lance!"

* * *

Miyu brought out the Lancer Class Card.

"Lancer, Inclu—" Just as she was about to use it, the woman disappeared from view. "She's gone?"

While she was looking around, Lance noticed their target appear behind her as he swerved to her direction, making Specter increase the speed using mana.

"Miyu Edlefelt! Behind you!" Ha shouted at her as she looked back, shock filling her eyes at the woman's smirk. She tried to flee, but the woman was fast.

BOOOOM!

"Kuh!" The blast sent Miyu to the bridge, Lance accelerating to catch her.

CRASH

Dust settled in the spot she landed in, a brief spike of pain registered in her, but felt someone's arms wrapped around her, looking up to see the grunting Lance, his eyes clenched shut from the impact, his board now nowhere to be seen. He slowly opened his eyes to see the girl giving him a wondering gaze.

Both separated, but are still on the ground, looking away from each other with uncertainty in their eyes.

"My apologies, Miyu-sama, I couldn't put our physical defense in time!" Sapphire apologized, snapping them from their stupor.

"Don't worry, it's fi—guh!" Miyu tried to stand, but fell back immediately as blood came out her wounded leg.

"Miyu-sama, your leg!"

"It's fine, the regeneration will handle this…" A hand was offered to her, as she looked up to see Lance still looking away from her with his arm outstretched. "…Why?"

"Right now, you are a comrade. Nee-sama taught me to always look after my comrades, so…" He muttered, an embarrassed blush on his face, unsure of what he's doing. "I'm just doing this for Nee-sama's sake…"

Beside him, Specter looked on with glee. _"It would seem that, Lance-sama is beginning to open up, even if he's acting like that, he's actually concerned. It would seem that spending a little time with them did that… I'm proud…"_

Taking his hand, Lance helped Miyu up while supporting her as her leg began to slowly heal.

[!?] Both turned back to their opponent as they saw her preparing a blast aiming straight at them, then shot it directly to them.

"I can't run fast enough…!" Miyu breathed out, her leg still not fully healed.

"Tch… Rho—guh!" Lance tried to bring his free hand up to bring out his shield, but pain spiked from his arm, looking there to see blood coming out of it. "Of all times to get wounded…!"

"Lance-sama, your arm won't be able to heal fast enough to block it… I'm sorry…" Specter apolpogized as he tried his best to heal his Master's arm as fast as he could.

The blast was nearing them already as both ten year olds braced themselves for impact.

"This is bad!"

"Miyu!"

"Get out of there, Lance!" Rin, Luvia, and Alexis shouted out respectively, with Alexis rushing in to save them.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!

"NO!" Alexis fell down as she stared wide eyed at the bridge blowing up.

* * *

The blast immediately hit them, and Lance saw pink feathers appearing, before both of them opened their eyes to see Illya, flying with both of them held in both her hands.

"That was close…" Illya smiled at them, both just staring at her with shocked eyes.

"Nice, Illya!" Rin cheered.

"I-I nearly had a heart-attack…"

"H-He's okay! Thank goodness…" Both Luvia and Alexis breathed a sigh of relief.

Illya flew up above the magic circles with the two, Lance a bit bewildered that she could carry both him and Miyu with her.

"Miyu-san, Lance-san, are both of you okay?" Illya asked as she began floating in place, Miyu separating and using mana to stay afloat.

"I'm fine. The wound has already healed." Miyu answered her.

"Trace On…" Lance muttered as he also let go of Illya's hand, landing softly on his board that appeared below him. He swung his previously wounded arm a bit, then nodded. "The wound has already healed, so I'll be fine."

"My, she certainly got us that time…" Ruby said, all three of them looking up at their enemy who now floated above them. "As expected of a witch from the Age of gods. Using teleportation magic is cheating…"

"What do we do…?" Illya asked, Lance casting his arm without Specter to the side.

"Wait, we still have an option." Miyu said, another sword appearing in Lance's other arm.

"Well, while you two think of that, I'll distract it to buy you two enough time…" Lance stated, then began accelerating towards the woman. "Spade Dual Strike, seventh stance! Sylphid Dance!"

Once those words left Lance's mouth, he disappeared from view as an emerald streak of light zoomed towards the woman, coming and going, giving no time for her to teleport.

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH

The onslaught of attacks finally came to an end as Lance was seen floating on his board, Specter in his hand as his other blade broke apart. But then began accelerating again, knowing that that won't get his opponent down for long.

Behind him, multiple blasts were all homing in on him as he maneuvered his way out of reach, his mind so focused on the fight that he completely forgot about his phobia.

* * *

As the woman focused on Lance, Illy and Miyu began their plan as they flew/jumped straight for her. An exchange of blast after blast happened as all three ten year olds started their counterattack.

"What are you doing!?" Rin shouted from below. "The same trick won't work twice!"

"Retreat for now!" Luvia ordered. Alexis merely watched on, still a relieved that Lance was still okay.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Multiple shots came after Illya and Lance, both of them dodging each and every strike while returning their own strike. Lance, having been debriefed with the plan the two had, agreed that this plan was currently their best shot.

On the other end, Miyu floated in one spot, safe from the onslaught, waiting for the right timing to enact her part.

"Argh, those idiot! At least stick to your roles!" Rin screeched as she stared at the two fighting right now.

" _If I get away from this, I'll launch a scatter blast to hit no matter where she teleports."_ Illya though as she flew fast to avoid the ones homing in on her, shooting at the few that got too close. "Here we go, Ruby."

" _Looks like that's the signal… Alright, I'll give it my all, even if they're all fake!"_ With that thought in his mind, Lance flew higher, dodging all the blasts aimed at him, using Specter to slice apart any that closed in on him. He raised his free hand up as his eyes glowed brightly. "Trace… ON!"

From all around Lance, multiple swords appeared, each looking exactly the same as the last. This was the one magic he could do, the one ability that defined him, Projection Magic.

Seeing that, Alexis couldn't help but smile warmly, while the other two with her looked on in shock. _"So you've finally used it again, huh, Lance? To think, you've only used that one time in the three weeks I've known you."_

He brought his hand down as all the swords rained down on the woman, while Illya shot her Scatter Blast.

"Extra-Wide Scatter Blast!"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

The woman teleported out of the way as both attacks clashed with the magic circles. However, Illya's Scatter Blasts bounced off of the circles and continued with their barrage, while Lance willed his blades to follow after the woman. Seeing that the Scatter Blast Illya realeased was being reflected back, Lance brought his arm to his front.

"Rho Aias!"

The same green petals from before appeared again, but this time, there were seven of them, defending him from friendly fire. Illya does the same, and Ruby made a barrier around her to protect her.

" _Even if this kind of attack does nothing to our current enemy, it's good for one thing."_ Lance released a smirk as he looked behind him to see the enemy being cornered on one spot due to the endless barrage of mana shots and swords. _"At this rate, it'll be stuck there, and it'll be easier to end it."_

On her end, Miyu prepared her own spell to put an end to this.

"Maximum Velocity," She said as she jumped and twirled around, a magic circle appearing in front of her, Sapphire charged and ready. "Shoot!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNN!

The woman looked at the blast coming straight at her from behind, hitting her as she was stuck in place. Her body began descending towards the ground with no movement.

"D-Did we get it!?" Illya asked as she saw the dust cloud that appeared.

"Not yet… That wasn't a decisive blow." Ruby exclaimed. "Hurry up with the final attack!"

As the dust began to settle, the woman was seen barely able to get up, struggling to float again. Running towards her are Rin, Luvia and Alexis, gems in their hands.

[Sign. Set. Flame Burst, seven-fold! Gale Burst, five-fold!] They then threw the gems at the downed woman, a tornado of wind and flame appearing at where the woman was at. [Rote Sturm!]

"Uu… That's fearsome…" Illya remarked as she saw the tornado.

"And here I thought they were only just watching." Ruby added. "Those three are surprisingly useful."

Illya then took notice of the sky, or rather, what they lacked.

"Huh? The magic circles are gone too… That means we won, right!?" Illya cheered.

She then descended back down, and saw the three teens fighting again. This time about how Rin was cheap, with Rin countering that her finances were different from them. Ruby sighed while Illya laughed awkwardly as she stared at them. From above, Miyu and Lance floated there as they stared as well.

Well, not really "stare" for Lance… Since he wasn't really fighting anymore, then that could only mean one thing…

" _I-I-I'm so…high…up!"_ He looked calm on the outside, but even then, his body was shaking uncontrollably.

* * *

"Good job, Miyu-sama. That was a splendid plan." Sapphire congratulated.

"Indeed. And your projections were truly as amazing as ever, Lance-sama." Specter added.

"Not really… Had she been capable of repeat teleportation, that wouldn't have worked." Miyu looked down a bit as she thought on it. "It was a dangerous gamble."

"And my projections placed too much of a strain on me… I'm not used to controlling them that to that extent, so if I want to use it again, I'll have to train on mastering it…" Lance added, a contemplative look on his face.

"Come on down, Miyu!" Luvia's voice snapped both of them back to reality as they looked down.

"Why are you still up there, Lance? Get down already!" Alexis called out. "We'll collect the Card, then we'll head home!"

They stayed floating there for a while, before heading down themselves.

"Only two more, huh?" Lance muttered as he decided to act calm about being this high.

"Yes. This marks the second…" A brief flash of violet caught both of their attentions as they looked at where it came from, their eyes widening at the sight. The four below them also noticed it and copied their expression.

There, in a distance, was the mage woman Class Card Manifestation, three big magic circles appearing beside and above her.

"Teleportation!?"

"No way, she ran!?"

"What the!? It's planning to burn everything!"

Seeing the magic circles, Miyu immediately went in a state of shock, with a bit of fear, as she hastily jumped towards the woman to prevent her from continuing. Seeing this, Lance also rushed in, pushing his already tired body further, but falling behind a considerable distance from Miyu.

"Miyu-san!? Lance-san!?" Illya shouted after them, seeing them rush ahead. "No, you can't!"

* * *

 _I won't make it in time… I should've escaped, not attack."_ Miyu thought as she clenched her teeth, sweat dripping from her face. _"But it's too late now for either."_

" _Tch, maybe following after wasn't a good idea…! But I can't run now! I'm the only one fast enough to stop it!"_ Lance grit his teeth as he forced his acceleration to the limit, surpassing Miyu in an instant.

"!? Lance Sieghart!?" Seeing him getting ahead of her, Miyu gaped at him still having that much energy left.

"Miyu-san!" From behind her, Illya's voice called out. Looking back, she saw a big shot of mana heading towards her, Illya standing behind it with Ruby raised up. "Hop on!"

Seeing this, Miyu set her feet on the condensed mana blast as Sappire turns into a red spear after a quick muter of "Lance, Include…" Then jumping off as the spear guided her to her target.

Noticing that, Lance prepared Specter as he raised him above his head. "Spade Strike, second stance!"

"Gae—"

As the two neared, the spell was almost done. But with a final push, they finished it before it launched.

"Mistral Blade!"

"—Bolg!"

SLASH!

PIERCE!

The two appeared behind the woman in flash of blue and red, as she soon crumbled to dust, leaving nothing but the Class Card with the word "Caster" written at the bottom. Miyu caught the Card as both she and Lance stared at it.

[Class Card, Caster… Retrieval complete.] Both Sapphire and Specter said in sync.

* * *

"Thank goodness…" Illya sighed in relief, but then cried in pain as both her ears were pulled by Luvia and Alexis.

"Illyasviel!" Luvia started angrily. "You shot a mana blast at Miyu. How reckless can you be!?"

"And you almost blasted Lance with that! I'll have your head if I found out you grazed him at all!" Alexis roared out, a fire in her eyes lit as her overprotective nature over Lance turned on.

"But… But I thought we could do it!" Illya cried out in pain.

"Both of you, don't raise your hands on a child!" Rin scolded them as she then proceeded to punch both of them. "You don't have to listen to them. Just go bring Lance and Miyu back."

"Oh, yeah." Illya soon flied off after the other two ten year olds, leaving the three teens to their own brawl.

Lance and Miyu just stood there, thinking back on the whole ordeal.

"I couldn't fly like Illyasviel. I just couldn't imagine being able to fly." Miyu muttered. "All I could do was solidify mana in the air to make a foothold."

"True, I don't really understand the concept of flying either. And my phobia just added to my problem." Lance admitted. "I just projected a hover board I saw from the show we watched in Illyasviel von Einzbern's house earlier."

"Considering the net use of mana, that's a very efficient way of flight." Sapphire said. "Neither Illya-sama's method nor yours and Lance-sama's is better than the other."

"Indeed. Especially since most mages are not known to have such projections that they may actually use it for both combat, and flight, Lance-sama." Specter added.

Both of them thought about it for a bit, but then sighed.

"But the thought of using a mana blast as a foothold never even occurred to me." Miyu said.

"It was a strange site. To think mana could be used in such a way…" Lance added.

The two mystic code stared at their Masters, and if they had faces, they surely would've smiled. All four of them then noticed Illya flying towards them while calling their names.

"Miyu-sama, the other day you said, "I'll collect the cards on my own."" Sapphire stated. "At the time, I didn't understand what you truly meant." Miyu questioningly stared at the Kaleidostick. "However, your teamwork earned this victory. The Kaleid Liners are two in one. I… I believe that Illya-sama is worth your faith. And I believe that Lance-sama is the same as well."

"Lance-sama, yesterday, you said to Illyasviel-san that you "Are not here to make friends". But maybe that is what you exactly need." Lance stared at Specter, confused. "I understand you are hesitant to trust others, but… A single person can achieve only so much until they collapse, but with others with you, you'll be able to ascend to greater heights. That is why, I believe that Illyasviel-san is most worthy of your trust. The same can be said for Miyu-san."

Both of them stayed silent for a while.

"Yes, I know."

"I already figured that out…" Miyu and Lance said respectively. They then soon joined up with Illya as they descended to the ground.

* * *

Once there, Lance made his board disappear, landing with a soft thud, happy to be on the ground again. Then his senses went on high alert as he felt danger ahead of them.

BOOOOOOMM!

An explosion occurred on the spot where the three teens were at. Illya, Miyu and Lance looked over, spotting a swordsman in black armor, wielding a dark blade with red lines, a black visor covering its eyes, and black mana surrounding it. Its appearance was like that of a knight.

Lance's senses were going haywire, already identifying this… _thing_ as a Class Card Manifestation. The sword in its hand was eerily familiar to him, but was unable to know why. However, his blood turned cold as he saw the sight behind it, the limp bodies of Rin, Luvia and Alexis being one of them.

"NEE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"


	5. Chapter 5

**_AN: Here it is, the fifth chapter of Fate Kaleid Liner MEISTER Lance! The mysterious black knight that harmed Lance's Nee-sama along with Rin and Luvia, just what is it? Will they be able to beat it, as exhausted as they are? Let's find out!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fate series, they belong to someone else._**

* * *

 _A lone boy sat in an alleyway, unseen by all, his eyes devoid of life. His clothes were ragged and torn, his eyes red from crying. In his mind, everything was in turmoil. Those sounds…those horrible sounds…_

 _Why him? He'd often ask himself this question over and over again the past few weeks._

 _What did he do?_

 _They were good people, so why…?_

 _No, he knew why… It was all because of him that they died._

 _If he wasn't with them, those people wouldn't have come for them. It was all his fault…_

" _Hmm?"_

" _What is it, Alexis-sama?"_

 _He heard two voices near him as he looked up, seeing two women in front of him. One looked to be 17, while the other looked older. Both were looking at him as he shuffled back to hide himself, his body shaking in fear, thinking of them as the same as the others._

 _The younger one came close to him, his fear getting stronger. He clenched his eyes shut once she was near him._

 _A few seconds passed, nothing._

 _Confused, he opened his eyes, and was greeted by the smile of the girl with caramel colored eyes. His own silver eyes shone with confusion._

" _Hi there!" The girl greeted. "I'm Alexis Sieghart. It's nice to meet you!"_

 _He merely stared at her questioningly, wondering why this person was willingly talking with him instead of killing him. It's weird, she reminds him of them…_

" _So? What's your name, little boy?"_

 _Her question caught him off guard. His name? What name? He never had a name…_

"… _I, have no name." He felt bad that he had no answer, but that's how it's always been. Though it surprised him that her smile grew bigger._

" _That's fine. But you know? It won't be good to just keep calling you boy, you know?" She giggled a bit at seeing him tilt his head, confused. "Hey, what if I give you a name then?"_

" _Then from now on, I'll call you Lance." The newly named Lance's eyes regained some of their light as he looked upon the person who gave him a name._

" _Lance…?"_

" _Yes, Lance Sieghart." The girl, Alexis if he recalled, placed a gentle hand on top of his head, rubbing it affectionately. "From today onwards, you'll be my adopted little brother, Lance. If that's okay with you?"_

"…" _He kept quiet for a while. A shy, yet happy smile then overtook his once gloomy face. This person…she's his light, his new older sister…_

 _And he won't allow anything to happen to her._

" _Yes… Nee-sama."_

* * *

 _ **(Present)**_

"NEE-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" With an agonized scream, Lance tried to run to the body of his fallen sister.

"Eh? Lance-san!? W-Wait!" Illya managed to get out. She held him back, along with Miyu, to stop him from just rushing in.

"Don't rush in blindly!" Miyu shouted as the boy struggled.

"Let me go! Nee-sama is…! She's—"

"Hold yourself, Lance-sama! They're not dead!" Specter shouted. "They were merely knocked unconscious!"

Hearing that, Lance stopped struggling, but his expression remained, his entire body telling him to go, but holding himself back. His eyes then focused on the cause. The black knight remained standing there, unmoving with its sword held tightly, staing at them from behind its visor. The sword itself was black, with strange red lights forming symbols on it, making Lance shiver at the power it's releasing.

"A knight… Class Card…" Lance muttered out, containing his worry for the moment to assess the situation. "To meet a legendary swordsman… Such a thing…"

"Then that's!?" Miyu gasped, realizing what it meant.

"Saber…" Lance confirmed, a growl escaping his throat as he shrugged the other two's hands off. "For an encounter like this right after an exhausting battle…"

"The worst imaginable development." Ruby agreed. "Sabers are known to be incredibly powerful swordsmen, who made their mark in history."

"The ultimate Servant…" Specter added.

"Isn't this really bad then!?" Illya yelped, looking at the swordsman in fear.

"Which is why we need to act calmly and with certainty." Miyu said. "We need a plan."

All three ten year olds stood there, while the knightwas merely looking at them.

"We have two options…" Miyu stated. "Either we defeat her in an instant, or we throw her off-guard, secure the others, and escape."

"Wh-What about that spear?" Illya asked, turning to Miyu. "It would kill her with one blow!"

Miyu closed her eyes in frustration. "No, I can't use it now…"

"Once a Card has been Included, it becomes unusable for several hours." Sapphire explained.

"It's something like an access ban…" Ruby added.

"I tried out the Rider Card, but it's useless on its own…" Lance said, staying calm for the moment, but was near his breaking point.

"We don't know what Caster does, and it's too dangerous to use it right off the bat in a real fight." Miyu explained.

"In addition, Archer is useless." Ruby stated. "Guess we'll have to go with option two…"

Hearing that, Lance stepped forward, canceling his transformation, and looking at Specter, who understood. The Spade went to refuse, but seeing Lance's eyes, a deep rage in those usually calm orbs, he merely nods hesitantly and went over to Illya. The two girls looked at him in confusion as two identical swords appeared in his hands.

"Both of you, help the others, take Specter to Nee-sama, and then leave… I'll keep this thing at bay until you're done." Without waiting for a reply, he ran ahead, not giving them any time to stop him this time. _"I don't care if you're supposed to be the ultimate Servant… For hurting Nee-sama, I won't stop until you're gone!"_

The moment he neared it, the knight raised its sword above its head, a dark mist coming from it. With a swing, it struck down.

CLANG!

SHATTER

Using his blades, Lance went to block. Upon impact, they shattered as he jumped back to avoid the swing, the mist receding back to the blade. Summoning another pair, he charged back in.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

They traded blow after blow, sparks coming from their blades. Lance's eyes focused on the knight's form and stance, searching for any weakness he can use. In his mind, he could only say one thing about the Saber's sword style.

" _It's perfect…! But…"_ Finding a pattern in the way it moves, he managed to find a small opening. Once the Saber swung at him, he swerved to the right to dodge, and aimed his swords at a certain spot. "Take this!"

SLASH!

CLANG

Feeling his blades hit metal instead of flesh, Lance's eyes widened in shock. He made all the right calculations, so why was he wrong…!? He then sensed danger as he saw its dark blade heading towards him in a faster swing.

" _No, don't tell me… It was luring me in!?"_ Having no time to dodge, Lance felt pain from his sides as he was cast aside. "GAH!"

A sickening THUD resounded from his landing, blood pouring out from his wounded side, and coughed out some blood. With a grunt, he slowly stood up, using his slowly cracking blades as support. His senses flared again as he raised one of his blades up.

CLANG

"Guh…!" Skidding a bit from the force of the swing, Lance went on the defense with only one blade, his other hand currently trying to keep too much blood from coming out. "Not…yet!"

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

Sweat poured from his head as he tried to keep up the seemingly endless onslaught of blades striking him. On the last swing, he lost his grip on his remaining sword and fell down from the impact, his wounded side pouring out more blood.

STEP

STEP

STEP

Feeling his energy leave him due to over-straining his body, he laid there, panting as it soon stopped in front of him, raising its sword to finish him. Lance merely closed his eyes, a single tear escaping from his eye.

" _I'm sorry, Nee-sama…"_

* * *

"Shoot!" A mana blast hit the Saber as it skidded away from Lance, two girls then appearing in front of him. "Are you alright, Lance-san!?"

Opening his eyes again, only to widen them as he was greeted by the sight of Illya and Miyu standing in front of him protectively, the Saber now a few distance away from them.

"Lance-sama, it would seem we made it in time…" Specter floated above his Master, his tone filled with worry. "I'll be performing an emergency transformation now, Lance-sama…"

At his words, Specter placed himself in Lance's hand, donning him in his Meister outfit again. His wounds began to heal quickly due to Specter focusing all mana reserves to regeneration. Lance shakily stood up, silent, and staring at the two girls in front of him. Looking at where the three teens were at before, he sees them still there, now a few distances away from them.

"… Why?" He asked them. They looked at him as his hair covered his eyes. "I told you to leave once you got them, so why…?"

Illya gave a small smile as she looked at the boy. "Because we're friends, dummy."

"You told me we were comrades, and that was why you helped me before." Miyu said, now turning back to their opponent. "And now I'm repaying the favor."

He looked back at them, his eyes widening as an image of two boys appeared in front of him, remembering the words they said to him before they… No, he refuses to remember that.

"…" He turned away from them, contemplating, then looked back up, his usual expression on his face. "Watch out for its sword. The mist it releases can shatter my swords with ease, kind of like a barrier… But I don't think that that's its only use. Added to that, its armor will be tough to pierce, and that mist might make it harder, so we'll have to come up with a strong and fast way. And I doubt that it'll let us retreat."

"Agreed." Miyu nodded. "Then what do you suggest?"

He thought about it for a moment, before an idea struck him. He turned to Illya, who merely looked at him, confused.

"Illyasviel von Einzbern, do you still have the Archer Card with you?" He asked.

"I do, but it only gives you the bow." Illya took out the Card and gave it to him. He nodded as he stared at the Card, then back to the girls. "What can that do?"

"I was thinking I could use my projections as arrows." He explained.

While Miyu understood, Illya asked him. "What projection?"

"Oh right… Projection type magic is the only type I can use. Basically, it can let me "project", in a sense, any weapon I've seen before, and use it as my own." Lance had more to say, but decided to cut it short due to their current predicament. "I'll explain more some other time, but for now…"

Illya nodded, understanding what he meant.

"I'll create an opening for you two, then both of you hit is hard enough to smash its armor. Even if it's only a small hole, as long as there's enough space to pierce it, it'll be fine." Seeing them nod, he placed the Archer Card on top of Specter's jewel. "Include, Archer!"

Specter glowed and changed his form into a bow, Lance projecting a sword, and then changing its basic components to turn it into an arrow. He placed it on the bow, and drew the string. Breathing in, he released the string, watching in amazement as it surrounded itself in green light, accelerating towards the Saber.

* * *

BOOM!

"Now!" At his shout, the other two rushed in, Ruby and Sapphire glowing as both girls stopped at its sides.

[Shoot!]

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!

FWOOSH

Black mist poured out from the Saber's sword, protecting it from the blast. Once the mana blast disappeared, it lowered the barrier, but received a sword-arrow from Lance, whose eyes were glowing brightly, focused solely on it.

Seeing this, Illya and Miyu continued on with their part of the plan.

"Maximum velocity. Shoot!"

"Scatter Blast!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

The two attacks collided, causing the Saber to weaken, with her staggering slightly, cracks now on her armor. A piece fell off, and upon noticing this, the two girls jumped back to let Lance finish it.

"Spade Strike, sixth stance!" Lance suddenly appeared before her, the Saber bringing her sword up to block his projected blade, which was accelerated by lightning, Specter empowering it while still a bow. "Lightning Strike!"

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

With movement like lighting, Lance relentlessly continued his assault, making sure that his opponent wouldn't be able to retaliate. Each of his strikes were accurate, his eyes scanning his opponents form for an opening to strike that one spot.

CLANG

"You're strong, very strong…" Lance muttered as he locked blades with her, both blades giving off sparks. Noticing mist coming from the Saber's, he released the lock, ducked down, and prepared his own strike. "But I won't lose here…!"

"Spade Strike, third stance…" His sword glowed again as he went to pierce the Saber. "Gale Force!"

STAB

The sound of metal hitting flesh reached his ears as his opponent went limp. Lance pulled his sword out as it disappeared, leaving the body to fall to the ground. Specter transformed back to normal, with Lance snatching the Card. Holding it, he began to feel a surge from it.

* * *

" _Huh, that's weird… This Card feels like it could still be used… But, why? I already used it, didn't I?"_ His thoughts were interrupted by the other two running up to him.

"We did it!" Illya cheered, happy that it's finally over.

"Good job, Lance Sieghart, Illyasviel." Miyu smiled, the first the two have seen from her. Noticing their stare, she blushed. "W-What?"

"… N-No, it's nothing." Lance coughed into his hand while looking away. He then sighed and smiled, looking back at them. "Yeah, this night's finally over… Well, I'll go and grab Nee-sama, so I'll be going ahead, Illyasviel von Einzbern, Miyu Edelfelt."

"Very well, Lance Sieghart." Lance mock saluted as he went to leave, but stopped at Illya's shout.

"Wait!" Lance and Miyu stared at her, confused. "I noticed this before, but… Why are you both still calling me by my full name? Isn't it a handful?"

[No, why?] They both asked at the same time.

"W-Well… Still! Just call me Illya from now on, okay?" Illya said. The other two looked at each other, confused, but agreed.

"I…Illya." Miyu nodded to herself. "Then you can call me Miyu."

"Same, just call me Lance then." With that said, Lance began walking back, but a spike in magical energy put him on guard. He quickly spun back and raised his hand, starting the other two. "No, impossible! Both of you! Get back, now! Rho—"

BOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

[Gaaaaaahhhhh!] All three kids were blown back by the mist being released by Saber's body, breaking some trees in the process.

Grunting in pain, Lance slowly opened his eyes, seeing a rejuvenated Saber standing up, and slowly made its way towards them, no wounds on its body aside from the cracked armor, its sword ignited by the mist. The two with him shakily got up, and stared in shock as the Saber they thought they defeated was still standing, with little to no bruises visible.

"N-No way…"

"How is it still…!"

While Illya and Miyu were wondering how it was still moving, Lance tried to project a sword, which resulted in him grunting in pain.

"Guh… Wh-What? Why can't I use my projections?"

"Lance-sama, your body cannot handle any more strain. I'm afraid it'll be a while before you can use projections again." Specter explained, with Lance clenching his teeth in annoyance. He then brought Specter up in a defensive position.

"Tch… Both of you, ready yourselves…" he looked back at them, and saw that Miyu was the only one who seemed to have heard him. Illya though…

She kept staring at the Saber, her eyes showing some fear, from what he could tell. He can't really blame her, truth be told. She was new to this, while Lance himself has been part of this world for a long time, and he suspected that Miyu was the same.

" _But still… To lose her will to fight at a time like this…"_ Lance thought, his grip on Specter tightening as he began formulating various ideas to overcome this. _"By now, all three of us are already at our limit… The Archer Card seemed like it could still be used, so maybe I can—no, I can't use projections right now, so it'll be useless. Guess we'll just have to hope we'll somehow win…"_

Behind their opponent, two gems were thrown as a hand flicked them. A glow surrounded them as it shot out towards the Saber. From what little they could see, its eyes widened as the blasts made contact.

BOOOOOMMM!

* * *

A dust cloud covers where the Saber was as Illya, Miyu and lance looked at the cause. Now kneeling, Rin had her arm outstretched, breathing hard. She then shakily stood up, grasping a debris next to her to stay balanced. She looked to her side to see the other two still out cold. Grabbing a few rocks, she threw it at them, with their response being a twitch.

"What are both of you doing, you rich girl wannabees?" Rin asked, seeing them begin to get up. "I thought you two couldn't sleep without a canopied bed."

Her response were two rocks weakly thrown at her.

"Haven't you misunderstood something?" Luvia asked. "I was merely taking a break."

"Something like this won't get me down." Alexis said. "Why do commoners always think of nothing but shallow thoughts?"

The three regained their bearings as they nodded to each other, and once the dust settled. Soon, they rushed towards the Saber, throwing various gems at it as they continued to throw magic-infused gems at it.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

* * *

Back with the kids, they were watching them fight while trying to catch their breaths. Lance was happy to see that Alexis was well, but he was worried.

"No… If you attack rashly, you'll only…" Miyu muttered, looking at the scene with grit teeth.

"Wh-What do we do, Ruby?" Illya asked, worried, then turned to her two companions. "What do we do!?"

"The first thing we should do is calm down, Illya." Lance said, looking at the girl, still keeping his stance up. "I'll stick to the enemy and keep her at bay, both of you use that chance and end it."

"Not with your current wounds…" Miyu argued. "I can deal with it for now, and you two will finish it."

"No! That'll just end the same way!" Illya rebutted, refusing both of their ideas.

"If I set physical defense to maximum, it should last for ten seconds!" Miyu answered back.

"Like I said, it'd be better for me to go! With Specter, I'd at least have the means to protect myself while both of you defeat it!" Lance shouted back, losing his temper.

"Both of you can't! You two would put yourselves in too much danger!" Illya snapped.

While they were arguing on who was right, Ruby floated above them. Having enough of their little squabble, she decided that enough was enough.

"Special Attack: Ruby Triple Chop!"

BAM

BAM

BAM

[OW!]

She then proceeded to whack the three hard as they comically rubbed huge bumps on their heads.

"What are you doing at a time like this!?" Illya demanded, still rubbing her head.

Ruby pointed at them using her wings. "You three shouldn't fight! You'll never become good Magical Girls and Meister that way!"

"B-But…" Uncertain, the three looked at her.

"I know… At this rate, we have no chance. So…" Ruby looked at both Sapphire and Specter. "You okay with this, Sapphire-chan, Specter-nii?"

"Yes, Nee-san."

"My answer is the same, Ruby."

The three kids blinked in confusion at what they were talking about.

[Huh?]

"Our last resort…" Ruby dramatically raised a wing to the skies.

* * *

Back with the three teens, they were still throwing gems at them, with Alexis grabbing a few enchanted throwing knives she keeps with her to throw at them, using them for support. Rin and Luvia were both casting Gandr shots at it.

BOOM

CLANG

BOOM

CLANG

BOOM

CLANG

BOOM

Each of their attacks were deflected by the mist surrounding the Saber like a sphere, ensuring that no attacks hit the man body. The moment their attacks stopped, the sphere dropped as the Saber slashed its sword down, sending an energy slash to the three.

BOOOOOMMMM!

The three ducked down as it flew by them, causing a minor explosion in the sea behind them.

"I'm running out of gems and knives here…" Alexis grit her teeth in frustration, watching as the Saber slowly walked towards them with its sword at its side. "I can't let it end like this…"

"Rin-san! Luvia-san! Alexis-san!" Illya's voice rang out from behind the Saber, the three kids running towards them.

"Idiots! Stay out of this!" Rin screamed out. "You three can't defeat her!"

The Saber stopped its walk as it turned to face the three kids once more.

" _We can't defeat her, and we can't rescue you. Therefore…!"_ Illya thought, as she and the other two threw their mystic codes at the three teens, watching as it landed on their hands, standing there in their civilian clothes. _"Option three!"_

SHINE

* * *

The Saber looked back at the cause of the light, Lance catching sight of its pale gold eyes.

"Jeez, you're such troublesome people. I couldn't bring myself to abandon you, so this is a one time thing!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Keep talking. You should've done this from the start." Rin huffed.

"Temporarily accepting guest registration. Though I'd prefer not to…" Sapphire sighed.

"What are you blathering about? This was how it was supposed to be." Luvia said matter-of-factly.

"It is a pleasure working together once more, Alexis-sama. But I vastly prefer Lance-sama…" Specter said.

"Tch, you were originally mine, you know? But Lance is my brother, so I just let it be." Alexis scoffed.

The light revealed the three teens standing there wearing the outfits the three ten year olds were wearing, but re-outfitted to suit them. The one difference between them and the other three, is that these three have cat ears and cat tails on them.

"Now then…" Rin smirked as she looked at Saber. "Shall we get this show started?"

"My… You still wear such embarrassing outfits for your age, don't you?" Ruby teased.

Rin's right eye twitched as she snapped, now slamming Ruby on the floor with tick-marks on her head.

"You're the one making me wear it!"

On the other hand, the ten year olds watching this sight couldn't help but notice how the transformation looks.

"Watching from the sidelines, being a magical girl really is embarrassing." Illya stated while chuckling weakly.

"Heh…" Luvia scoffed, making her breasts bounce. "Wearing these outfits well takes a little something called class. Like I have!"

"This female Meister outfit is quite charming. Truly, only a lady of my stature can wear it gracefully." Alexis bragged, placing her arms a=under her bust, making them jiggle.

"Ugh, they're idiots… We have two idiots here!" Rin blankly stared at them as she uttered those words.

"I guess the fashion sense of the rich is beyond our comprehension, huh?" Ruby asked.

DOOOOOOOOONNNN!

[!?]

At once, the three teens jumped out of the way of an incoming energy slash. "No time standing idly around! We're still in the midst of battle!" Ruby shouted out.

"I don't want to hear that from someone whose mind is idle all the time." Rin rebutted. She then dodged another energy slash by jumping to the side.

"Please be careful!" Miyu shouted from the sidelines. "Her slash is a combination of mana and sword pressure! The magical barrier isn't enough to negate it!"

DOOOONN!

DOOOONN!

"That's bothersome… If we divert too much mana to defense, our offence will be weak…" Rin said, dodging another strike.

DOOOONN!

From the skies, Luvia floated there as she stared at the Saber.

"But we won't be able to penetrate that mist wall with weak attacks." Luvia stated.

"Spade Strike, first stance! Arc Slash!" Alexis shouted, slashing her own blade down as three energy slashes neared the barrier, but…

DOOOOOOoooooooonnnn…

"Tch, damn it… Even this isn't working…" She muttered, watching as her attack slowly diminished.

[In that case…] The three of them said in sync.

"Here I go! Shoot!" Luvia shot mana blasts at the Saber, causing an explosion to happen.

BOOOOOOOOMMMMM!

Illya, Miyu, and Lance covered their eyes as the blasts forced dust to scatter, as a strong wind came from the impact.

"What power…" Miyu mumbled, seeing Luvia in action. "Her base ability is completely different."

"But none of it is connecting!" Illya pointed out.

"Maybe…but I can tell that they have something planned…" Lance answered back, in awe of the display of power he's seeing.

"You got that right!" Alexis's voice grabbed their attentions as they say her and Rin behind the Saber, both Specter and Ruby raised and prepared to strike.

CLANG

CLANG

As if anticipating the strike, the Saber immediately blocked both strikes with its sword, forcing the two to jump back before they get attacked from close range.

"Heh, this one's though." Rin smirked as she gripped Ruby tighter.

Noticing something on top of Ruby, Illya pointed it out.

"A blade?"

"I need more strength, Ruby!" Rin ordered as she ran forward.

"Give me more power, Specter!" Alexis ordered, doing the same as Rin.

[Physical Enhancement, seven. Physical Defence, three.] Both mystic codes said. "Both of you are working us to the bone." Ruby said.

[Hyah!]

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

Rin and Alexis took turns using their blades to land a hit on it, but each strike was blocked by its sword.

"A blade of densely woven mana…" Illya whispered out, looking at Rin and Ruby.

"That formation Nee-san's using is…it's incredibly…" Lance was in awe, looking at the fighting style of Alexis using Specter.

"With those, not only could they pierce the mist of mana, it lets her use the remaining mana on defense and enchanment." Miyu said, staring at the two teens using blades. "I didn't know it could be used this way."

"Hyaaaaahhh!"

"Haaaaaaaahhhhh!"

CLANG

CLANG

With war cry, Rin and Alexis delivered a strong blow on their enemy, causing the Saber to stagger as it held both of them back with more strain than before.

"Quite the voice you two have." Luvia taunted as she ran up to them, Sapphire glowing as she charged up mana. "Sounds like two howler monkeys, escaped from the zoo."

"Shut up, spaghetti-head!"

"If you've got the time to talk, then…!" Alexis and Rin said respectively, gritting their teeth as they tried to push their blades forward.

"I have a little banana peel present for said monkeys." Luvia smirked as she neared their target. "In five seconds, seven steps toward four o'clock."

Doing as they're told, both backed away in the direction Luvia stated, with the Saber following after them.

CLANG

Seeing a glowing sigil on the ground, both backed away immediately, with the Saber landing its feet on said sigil, its arms raised for a quick slash.

BOOM

An explosion occurred the moment the sigil was activated upon her touch, causing her to stope her advancement. This gave the two their chance to land a proper hit.

[Who're you calling a monkey!?] In sync, they brought down their blades.

SLASH

The force sent the Saber skidding back a distance away, before it gained control once more, regaining its composure.

* * *

"And their teamwork is great, too…" Miyu praised, staring at them with Illya and Lance.

"It's amazing that they could fight while arguing…" Lance praised.

"Is it?" Illya chuckled nervously.

* * *

The Saber stood upright and steadied itself, already recovered from the blow. Rin and Alexis stood before it, readying themselves.

"Such unrefined hand-to-hand combat goes against my principles." Ruby complained. "It suits Meisters more, while Magical Girls should attack with more flash and sparkle. But even Meisters have an air of elegance to them."

"Ohohoho~!" Luva's haughty laugh reached their ears as they find her running towards the Saber, Sapphire charging more mana than before. "You shouldn't ask the impossible, Ruby! Rin Tohsaka and Alexis Sieghart are not at all like me, one whose existence is elegant."

"Huh? How are you elegant!?" Rin spouted.

"You're just gaudy!" Alexis humped as she looked away.

Ruby and Luvia continued to berate the two teens, while Specter evaluated their enemy alongside Rin and Alexis.

" _While she has a body, I can't sense any intelligence behind it."_ Alexis thought, scanning her enemy the same way Lance did, but calmer. _"She's like a beast or machine that exists only to kill the enemy before her. No…"_

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHHHH!" With roar, dark mist surrounded the Saber's body.

"The soulless copy of a Heroic Spirit!" Alexis shouted as the Saber charged both her and Rin.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHH!"

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

"Why you…!" Rin growled out.

CLANG!

Forgoing Alexis, the Saber targeted Rin. It swung its sword to her side, with the intent of slicing her in half.

"Physical defense, maximum output!" Rin shouted.

CLANG

"Grugh…?" The Saber grunted out, confused. Behind it, Alexis stood ready with Specter.

A glow came from Ruby.

"I've finally got you." Rin smirked, bypassing it as she placed the orb of mana on its chest. "Fire!"

"Spade Strike, second stance! Mistral Blade!" Alexis shouted, using the glowing Specter.

BOOM

SLASH

The two attacks forced the Saber to skid back, the mist slowly disappearing as it stared at them after steadying itself. While both Rin and Alexis stared back, seriousness seen in their eyes.

* * *

"A point-blank blast!" Miyu said, amazed.

"Um, what incredible déjà vu." Illya said awkwardly.

Lance merely continued watching, keeping his eyes on the Saber in case of any drastic change. He wanted to help, but until he's at least regained some of his mana, he's stuck with just watching.

* * *

"Ow…" Rin grumbled, holding the side the Saber struck her at. "I shouldn't fight a swordsman in close combat.

"If she were a dual-wielder, that would've been dangerous." Ruby added.

"Then go with Luvia." Alexis said, resting Specter on her shoulder. "Leave close combat to me."

Rin made a 'Tsk' sound as she looked at their side, seeing Luvia heading towards them. "Everything had better be ready, Luvia."

"Well, I suppose I should thank you two for buying me time." Luvia smirked as the three of them looked back at Saber.

Saber stared at them as a glow caught its attention. Behind the three are five magic circles piled into a pentagon, with one more circle in the middle.

[Magic Circles?] Lance and Miyu questioned at the same time.

"Full charge complete." Sapphire commented.

"Now our position's reversed from that against our previous enemy." Luvia continued to smirk.

"You mean this was their aim from the start?" Illya asked, surprised.

The three stared down at the Saber, with it staring back, both side silent. Rin broke that silence.

"I don't care about mana mist or whatever you have." She started, Alexis and Luvia joining her as she prepared herself. "We'll blow it all away!"

"Shoot!"

"Fire!"

"Fifth stance, X-Blade!"

At Rin and Luvia's shout, mana blasts came from the pentagram, while an X-shaped energy slash came from Alexis's attack.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!

BOOOOOOOMMMMM!

[Gugh…!] The three kids shielded themselves as a torrent of water surrounded them due to the combined attacks crashing into the river.

The result of the attacks was a huge crater in the near the shore of the river, right where the now gone Saber used to stand.

* * *

"Ohohoho~! Simple! A sweeping victory… We're invincible!" Luvia haughtily laughed.

"Heh, no one could beat us!" Alexis boasted.

"I finally feel better." Rin smirked. "But I'd feel even better had two certain greedy rich girl wannabes got blown away, too."

[Huh!? Who are you calling greedy?] Both looked at each other before turning back to Rin. [Don't lump me in with her!]

"Saying something like that…" Alexis growled.

"I cannot overlook that, Rin Tohsaka!" Luvia added, also growling.

"Who else would it be other than you two?" Rin asked with a smirk.

[And why is that!?]

"Had you two even an average sense of shame, you couldn't laugh so loudly, as though this was all your achievement!" Rin growled out, starting another brawl between the three.

* * *

From behind them, the three ten year olds were watching their little skirmish with Illya awkwardly giggling as she and the other two looked at each other with weird looks. Those three always find a way to go at each other's throats, no matter where they were… And the three mystic codes are getting dragged in it, too…."

Illya looked at the spot where their attacks landed, and only saw the crater that was slowly being filled back up with water.

" _Rin-san, Luvia-san, and Alexis-san's all-out attacks were destructive on a larger scale than anything I've ever seen."_ Illya thought to herself as she continued to stare at the carnage that was left behind.

"Amazing… Everything is on a different level." Miyu said, getting agreements from the other two.

* * *

"All that's left now is to retrieve the Card." Rin stated, sighing. "I just hope we didn't burn it."

"Well, I don't think that could happen." Luvia added.

"It would be anticlimactic if that were the case, though." Alexis shrugged.

"Rin-san! Luvia-san! Alexis-san!"

Looking behind them, they saw Illya waving at them as the three kids remained where they were, calling them over to them.

"Oh, you're both okay?" Rin asked, relieved.

"Miyu, are you alright?"

"Thank goodness you're safe, Lance." Luvia and Alexis said respectively.

The three kids immediately run over to them, planning to join up with them. However, Lance felt something was wrong, and trusting his instincts, he tackled the two girls down just as a geyser erupted from the crater.

"Impossible!"

"No way, it can't be!"

"How is she even still alive!?"

From within the geyser, the Saber they fought stood there, unharmed, with its sword poised to strike, the black mist coming out from it. Suddenly, the mist surrounded the whole sword, turning it into a literal blade of energy, fear settling in the three teens.

"Ex—" Lance heard the Saber's voice, his eyes widening, knowing what she's doing.

"Specter! Get them out of there!" He shouted as he shielded the two with him. "She's going to use her Noble Phantasm! Hur—"

"—caliber." The Saber the swung its sword, a larger and menacing blasts coming out as it went straight for the three teens.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!

* * *

 **AN: Twice they thought they ended it, and twice it came back, not a scratch on her! Just how strong is this Saber? Though it seems that Lance is at least opening up more than before. But now what? How can they beat something like that!? Find out next time!**

 **Phew...it took a while to get this chapter out, and school definitely stressed me out, due to different projects being pile up... But, eh, that's life, i guess~!**

 **But this story's off to a good start, even though there weren't any reviews yet, but 6 favs, and 6 follows are good too! Though a review can be helpful too...but that's up to you guys!**

 **Well, see ya!**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Well, this was fast! But, it is shorter than chapters four to five, so... Well, it is technically just the climax of chapter 5, so I guess it's fine... Now let's see what happened after the Noble Phantasm attack! Let's just hope that they weren't seriously hurt! Now, I won't bore you guys anymore, so let's get started!**

 **Disclamer: I don't own any of the Fate series, they belong to someone else.**

* * *

"Ugh…" Slowly opening his eyes, Lance forced his aching body to stand, but could only set himself on all fours. The only feeling he felt right now was pain.

Getting the tiredness out of his system, he slowly looked up, but found that everything was destroyed, ith a huge canyon separating two sides of the river, the once outstanding bridge now in tatters.

"!? Wh-What…" Memories of the fight he had before fainting came back to him as he remembered what happened. "Is this the power of a Noble Phantasm…? Wait, what about…!"

He looked behind him to see that the two girls with him were there. He sighed in relief when he found them, bruised, but definitely still alive. That's good, at least…

"Wait, then where's Nee-sama and the other two?" He scanned the area, but couldn't find them. "Tch, I can't see much with all this dust…" he felt around his pokets, noticing something missing. "Huh? Wait what happened to the Archer Card!? I—"

[Hng…]

"Eh?" Looking behind him once more, he saw both girls waking up. "Illya! Miyu! Are both of you okay!?"

Going to their side despite the pain to help them out, he managed to help them sit before his body collapsed, making him sit as well.

"L-Lance…? Wh-What happened…?" Illya asked, then noticed their surroundings. "What…is this…?"

Miyu took a glance at everything, too, shocking her of the outcome. She then looked up, and then struggled to get up as she trudged forward, even as her body told her to stop.

"Hey, don't walk yet!" Lance scolded, then grunted in pain himself. "All three of us are still hurt, so we should rest while we can…"

"Rin-san… Luvia-san… Alexis-san… Where…" Illya looked around, trying to spot them.

"I…don't know…" Lance suddenly hugged himself, worry for his Nee-sama present on his face, as well as worry for the other two. "We need to find them, too…"

Without warning, Illya stood up and began shouting for their names, hoping that the three teens and mystic codes were alright. She then began walking forward, hoping to find them. Miyu helped Lance up as they began following her.

"Were are you? Answer me!" Illya shouted out, desperation in her tone.

"Nee-sama! Please, tell us where all of you are! Specter!" Lance joined in, fear seeping in his mind.

"Rin-san! Luvia-san! Why? Please answer me!" Illya cried out, tears beginning to appear at the edges of her eyes, the same as Lance. Miyu could do nothing but watch as they continued to search. "Answer me…"

Illya then fell down, tears now streaming from her face, the other two stopping behind her. Lance fell and cried, too, no longer able to hold it in. Only Miyu remained there, watching them with sad eyes, feeling sad herself, but they needed someone who could think straight, so she took that role…

"Illya… Lance…" Miyu mumbled, looking at the two crying ten year olds, wanting to help comfort them, at least.

"This can't be…*sniff*" Illya cried out, stopping Miyu in her tracks, looking at the girl with sad eyes. "No…no… Noooooooo!"

"Please…Nee-sama! Waaaaahhhhh!"

"Waaaahhhhhh!"

Both of them continued to cry, while Miyu could do nothing but stare at them sadly.

* * *

 _ **(Time-Skip)**_

A few minutes have past, and Lance and Illya have calmed down, somewhat, but were still sniffling, their eyes puffy from the crying.

"…" Lance remained quiet, but Miyu could hear him mumble his sister's name.

"… How did this happen?" Illya asked, depressed.

"…" Miyu merely stared at them, worried.

"Enough!" Her shout caused the two to jump in shock. "I don't understand… I want to go home…"

CRASH

[!?] The sudden noise caused Miyu to look at the sound's origins. In front of them was Saber, its mist still surrounding it as it slowly walked towards them.

"Tch…!" Miyu looked back at her companions. Illya was still weeping, but Lance had his eyes coveing his hair.

"Grrr…" A growl came from the boy's lips, shocking Miyu when he looked back up, his eyes glowing emerald, his hair flicking to grey then back to normal. "You…"

A strange orange aura surrounded him, almost similar to that of Saber's dark mist. His expression was one of pure rage.

The Saber raised its sword and slashed down, creating a gale wind that almost blew them away, had Miyu not dragged the unmoving two behind a pillar. The dust covered them, and as it settled, the Saber looked around for them, before moving forward to find them on foot.

While hidden, Miyu looked down to see that Illya was still in the same state, while Lance's hand started twitching, a few sparks appearing as his raged expression changed to a blank one, almost like that of Saber's, his hair color still flicking from normal to full grey.

* * *

The Saber soon released another wind attack, forcing them on their stomachs. Miyu looked up and saw the Saber just above them, staring at them from within its visor.

"!?" Miyu stood up, readying herself, whle the other two remained seated. Soon, even Illya's body began twitching as she hugged herself, like how Lance was earlier.

"Ah!" with a sudden shout, a strange light twirled around Illya, which then formed two wing-like structures behind her, her eyes turning blank. "Must…defeat…"

"Grrr…!" A growl once again escaped Lance's mouth as if responding to it, his hair now fully grey, the strange aura surrounding him fully now. "Kill…"

 _ **How?**_

Their eyes focused on the Saber, repeating the last words they mumbled/growled out.

"Must defeat…"

"Kill…"

 _ **How?**_

:Must defeat…"

"Kill…"

 _ **How?**_

The image of Saber burned in their minds. Illya closed her eyes, then opened them to reveal that they were no longer the same crimson color, but instead gleamed a golden color. Lance raised his right hand, the sparks becoming wilder.

"H-Huh!?" Miyu gasped, seeing the two of them in a trance-like state, a power she's never seen before coursing through them them as it flowed out like air.

The Saber remained there, watching intently as this happened to two of her targets.

"Must defeat…" Illya monotonously said, the Archer Card suddenly in her hand as she raised it up, the glow now surrounding her body, a magic circle forming beneath her feet.

"Kill…" Lance muttered, in the same state as Illya. He, too, closed his eyes, then opened them as strange green marks appeared on him, glowing, a silhouette of a man appearing behind him, unidentifiable, as something started forming in Lance's outstretched hand. "Trace… On…"

The sparks went out of control, the orange aura now flowing wildly around his arm. In his hands, a two-handed, golden great-sword, with a blue jewel embedded in the hilt that boasts a magnificence and enormity, appeared, an orange glow. It seemed like it was created by inhuman hands, a weapon that felt both holy and unholy at the same time. The moment it appeared, Lance's outfit changed with a glow, and he was now encased in radiant silver woven plate armor, with a sheath hung at his back. His skin had changed, and almost looked like it was dyed a light-brown, the markings still on him. His expression was now neutral.

"Install." Illya spoke only one word in her monotone voice, as the energy surrounding her burst from the circle, forming around her like a tornado, the air rumbling from it, with Illya standing amid the glow.

Once the glow dispersed, Illya was seen standing there garbed in red, robe like clothes with white, gem-like pieces at the back of her hands. Black armor of some sorts covered over her chest area, and short, black pants with belts on her thighs, and similar colored boots. Her hair was now pinned up, and the same bow Lance used earlier appeared in her hands.

* * *

"N-No way…" Miyu murmured, her eyes widening at the sight before her. Another blast came from the Saber, forcing her to reel back, the attack heading straight for both of them. In response, Illya raised her free hand and formed a purple version of Lance's Rho Ais, blocking the attack. Lance just stood there, taking it.

CLANG

BOOM

An explosion happened, causing dust to spread and create a smokescreen. Miyu wondered why Illya had Lance's shield, making her question just which Heroic Spirit was in the Card. She also wondered what lance was thinking, taking on a blast like that directly with no shield up!

PSST PSST PSST

From the smoke, three sword-like items appeared, heading straight for the Saber, with it destroying said swords. Miyu thought it was Lance who did that, considering his magic, but then Illya launching herself from the smoke, and formed two twin blades in her hands, one black and one white, both short and curved, bringing them down as she reached the Saber, slashing at her, damaging her more near the spot Lance stabbed her through earlier, causing it to shout in pain, before slashing back, just as Illy jumped back, avoiding it..

" _I can't believe it…"_ Miyu thought to herself as she watched Illya. _"That form… That combat ability…_!?"

The Saber suddenly made a dash towards Illya, with Illya charging in as well. From the smoke, another figure leaped up, then charged down at where the Saber was at, forcing her to jump back as his blade gleamed in its orange aura. Lance and Illya then gave chase, clashing their blades as lights of red, blue, and orange came from each of their strikes.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

Illya maneuvered herself out of each attack, and blocking some with her twin blades. She was fast in her strikes.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

Lance was more direct than Illya when defending and attacking. Every strike sent his way, he parried with his summoned sword, not letting a single one near him.

The Saber backed away for a bit, before she went in for a quick stab, planning to take out Illya with one hit so she could focus on Lance. It failed when she quickly blocked her strike and twirled to deliver an attack, with her blocking it. Lance then came from behind, slashing her.

SLASH

"Graaahhh!" Saber wailed out, before returning back to her attacks. The flurry of lights from their blades clashing

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

Illya went for a leg sweep, but the Saber jumped to dodge. Seeing his chance, Lance jumped as well, poising to strike down his enemy. Unfortunately, his blade was blocked by the Saber twisting its body to clash blades with him.

CLANG

Both of them landed as Lance rushed back in, doing a combo with Illya to keep their enemy on the ropes. This time, it was Illya who jumped up, and she launched her current blades towards Saber, while Lance backed away. She then continued to conjure more swords and throw them at the Saber. She then landed and crouched with her arms spread.

"Trace: Overedge." She said, as the same swords from before appeared in her hands, but then the blades shot up into a longer length, as she then charged forward with faster speed than before.

"…" Lance was running beside her, managing to keep up with her pace. Seeing them, Saber charged as well.

"Hraaaagghhh!"

CLANG

CLANG

CLASH

CLASH

Jumping back a bit, Lance poised his blade in front of him, the orange glow on his blade intensifying.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh…" In fluid motion, Lance swung his blade to form a "+", a blast coming from the swing, heading towards Saber and Illya, with Illya jumping out of the way. "Oryaaaaaaaaaaa!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!

The Saber retaliated and sent her own blast at it, the two attacks colliding in the middle.

KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!

CLANG

SHING

CLASH

CLANG

SHING

CLASH

CLANG

CLASH

Sparks were once again coming from their blades as the three went back to close combat. Miyu, watching this spectacle, was in awe. Both Lance and Illy were working together in tandem, each of their attacks were synchronized with the other.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNN!

SHING

BOOOOM!

Another blast made its way towards them, with Illya jumping up and throwing her swords on the blast itself, causing an explosion to occur, catching Saber in the radius of it. Landing, Illya stood in place while staring at where the Saber was, with Lance standing beside her, both having monotone expressions.

* * *

"They've turned themselves into Heroic Spirits…" Miyu said with her eyes trembling at the sight. "No, that can't be… And even so, only Illya used a Card, so how did Lance…?"

Illya raised her left hand in front of her, forming the bow once more, then summoned a strange sword with a blade that coiled into a spiral. She then shifted it into a slimmer version and drew it on the bow, poised to shoot. Lance stood by her, readying himself.

Saber slashed her sword to get rid of the dust, revealing that she was unharmed. Illya then let the string loose, letting the arrow fly at an incredible speed.

PWOOSH

Saber tilted her head to the side, barely avoiding it, but her visor cracked and fell, revealing half her face, and her pale gold eye.

Miyu stared in awe at the first sign of damage they've done, aside from earlier. The she heard the ground in front of her rumbling. Sapphire suddenly came out, scaring the poor girl.

"Are you alright, Miyu-sama!?" Sapphire asked, worried for her Master.

"S-Sapphire… You're okay?" Miyu questioned, still a bit spooked.

"Yes, we barely managed to duck underground and escape." Sapphire answered. "The others are injured, but they're safe. Hm?" Sapphire then looked behind her, spotting the other two, surprised at they're current appearance. "Is that… Illya-sama and Lance-sama? What?"

"Huh!?" Miyu looked back at them and saw the Saber surrounded by the same black mist that suddenly flared up even more.

"Haaaaaahhhhh…" The Saber then raised her sword, turning it into a sword made of pure dark energy.

"Oh no… She's using her Noble Phantasm again!" Miyu looked at the two, and saw that Lance walked forward with Illya. "Run, Illya! Lance! Even if you've both turned into Heroic Spirits, you can't beat that Holy Sword!"

"Trace, on." Illya said, her hands forming the exact same sword as the Saber's, but the difference is that this one had a more holy presence, compared to the dark sword in Saber's hand. She then raised it above her head, a golden aura surrounding her, with blue feathers falling around her, the sword also becoming like pure energy.

"— O sword, Let thee be filled…" Lance chanted, placing the great-sword above his head, an orange aura surround him in the same way it did for Illya and the Saber, turning his sword like the other two. "The Evil Dragon will fall. All will be separated into light and shadow. The world will now reach the sunset. Collapse…"

"Haaaaaaaaggggghhhh…"

[Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh….] The air around them tensed and cackled from the three swords.

"Excaliber!" Saber shouted, unleashing her dark blade on them.

"Excalibur!" Illya retaliated with her own, golden version.

"Balmung!" Lance roared out, slicing his sword sideways, forming an arc, while Illya's and the Saber's were a straight line.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!

Once the attacks combined, a huge gale erupted from them. Saber was being slowly pushed back, but held her ground, but due to both Illya and Lance combining their attacks, they slowly overpowered her as her blade was then cut through, gold and orange engulfing the dark energy, the brilliant glow that came from it intensifying as it almost seemed to have pierced the Mirror World itself. Behind the glow stood both Illya and Lance, with Illya's sword disappearing, and Lance sheathed his sword. Both then collapsed, with them reverting back to normal, with the Archer Card flowing out from Illya, then landing beside her.

" _That was how it ended…"_ Miyu ran towards both of them.

" _Illya and I had no memory of anything that happened during that time, and only Miyu and Sapphire were witnesses to it."_ Miyu reached them and knelt beside them, shaking them to make sure their alright, but a certain Card caught her attention, as she saw the Saber Class Card there, floating.

" _No one undertood what happened back then, or what Illya and I did, but at least we all survived… But… While I may not remember what happened, two things did stick with me…"_

" _The desire to kill, and… Phantasmal Great-Sword, Felling of the Sky Demon… The sword known as Balmung… To think, I would hear its name again…that the sword that caused me so much grief would still be haunting me…"_

* * *

 **AN: And that wraps chapter six! Wow, the fight with Saber ended up with Illya and Lance being unconscious! But, they have no memory of their fight with Saber! But what did Lance mean by "The sword that caused me so much grief"? Just what was his past before he met Alexis and became a Meister? Well, with that said, I think our hero and heroines deserve a break, so lets all let them have their normal lives for now. They did have a rather long night.**

 **Well, see ya!**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey there! I finally managed to get chapter 7 out~! It took me a while on how I wanted to write this, and I had to re-watch the episode over and over again until I understood it, so hope you all like it!**

 **Yoshiki-909: Huh, Tamamo as the Caster Servant? Never thought of that, actually... It would've been a good idea...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fate series, someone else does.**

* * *

Inside a bedroom in the Sieghart Residence, a ten year old boy lay there, asleep. His breathing was soft, letting out cute snores, according to the other occupant of the room. Alexis watched Lance sleep while holding her phone out, filming the moment for prosperity's sake. After all, it's not everyday Lance slept this comfortable ever since arriving in this town.

"Hehe, I guess this is enough for now… I'm so glad I learned how to use this thing." Alexis hummed, placing her phone back in her pocket, a giggle escaping her lips as she walked towards the sleeping boy, gently shaking him.

"Mngh…" Lance grumbled cutely, turning to the side, his sleep wear unbuttoned, revealing a toned chest kids his age aren't supposed to have yet. His eyes fluttered open, his silver eyes glinting. "Nee-sama…*yawn~!* what time is it…"

"It's currently ten in the morning, so get up, okay?" She took on a sisterly tone, gently rubbing his head as he leaned into her touch. "You won't have to go to school today, so take a break for the rest of the day, okay? I'll be running some errands, so I'll leave you with Aversa. You can go out, if you want?"

Lance merely nodded, still half asleep, but then snapped his eyes open as he recalled the events from the night prior.

"Nee-sama, last night, what…?"

"You fell unconscious right after you used a sword you called "Balmung" to beat Saber alongside Illyasviel, according to what that Miyu girl said. I had to ask her while the others were busy." Alexis glanced at him and saw his confused, yet pale, expression. Instead of asking him further on it, she just gave him a kind smile. "Look, all that matters right now is that you're safe, alright? We'll talk about it some other time, okay?" Seeing him nod, Alexis smiled one more time as she stood up and left. "I'll be back by tonight, so you better be rested. We're due for more brother-sister bonding time. Oh, and wear the butler outfit, okay?" he blushed at the last thing she said, before shyly nodding.

Creeeeeaaakk…

Bang

Hearing his door close, Lance stood up and stretched his arms, walking out after taking his towel and fresh clothes to wear. He headed to the large, built-in bathing room in the house, greeting the servants that he passes by. Reaching his destination, he entered the room, just as his mystic code Specter appeared.

"Lance-sama, I am glad to see that you are alright." Specter greeted, getting a smile from Lance.

"Thanks, Specter." He thanked him, before he took off his pajamas and wrapped a towel to cover his privates. Specter then followed his Master into the bath.

SPLASH

"Mngh… Nothing could beat taking a hot bath like this…" Lance sighed out, feeling relaxed as he felt the calming effect of the warm water. "This feels so great…"

"I can tell from your reaction, Lance-sama." Specter chuckled, but stopped when he noticed Lance in deep thought. "Is something troubling you?"

"…" He kept quiet for a while, still thinking, but answered him a few seconds later. "I was just thinking about Illya and Miyu… I can't really remember much of last night, and what I do remember is…unpleasant."

The thought of _that_ sword still brought shivers down his spine to this day. But he can't really say that, now can he? So he instead focused on the second thing on his mind.

"I don't know why, but why do I worry a lot more than usual? They're just acquaintances and comrades, right?" Lance asked, confused on how he's feeling. "It's…distracting, I guess."

Beside him, Specter snickered a bit. _"It would seem that Illyasviel-san and Miyu-san somehow got him to crack… This is indeed a good sign."_

"That is what you call caring for someone, Lance-sama." Lance yelped when Specter said that, a luminescent blush on his cheeks. "Perhaps you wish to be friends with them?"

"…" Lance sank deeper into the warm water, trying to hide his embarrassment. "… Really?"

"Based on the signs, it would appear so, Lance-sama." Specter affirmed, Lance's blush growing.

He started thinking back on things, from what he could remember last night, and back when he and Miyu asked Illya to teach them how to fly. It was…the first time he had fun with someone else aside from Alexis, Aversa, and Specter.

"But… I told her that I don't want friends." Lance sighed sadly while holding his knees tightly to his chest. He remembered the conversation he had with her after the first day of school. "I even told her that once this is all over, I had no reason to involve myself with them…"

"Then all you need to do is apologize to her. I'm sure Illyasviel-san will forgive you." Specter said.

"Is that all I should do? Will that really work?"

"It is worth a try, Lance-sama."

Ring~! Ring~!

"Hmm?"

"Specter, what's that noise?" Lance asked, then saw Specter grow an antenna on top of his head, with something similar to a transmitter covering his jewel. "Are you…a telephone?"

"Yes, this is one of my special functions, similar to that of the Kaleidosticks." Specter explained. "It would seem that Ruby is calling us…" He hummed, then accepted the call. "Yes? What is it that you need, Ruby?"

{Hey there, Specter-nii! Sapphire-chan!} Ruby's voice came from Specter, with Lance just watching in confusion. {Woah, you got through!?} Another voice spoke out, catching Lance's attention

"Why the sudden call, Ruby?" Specter answered, but instead of Ruby answering, another voice came from it.

{Nii-san, is that you? So Nee-san called you as well…}

"Indeed she did, Sapphire. Now what's the reason, Ruby?"

Lance kept looking at him weirdly. Just how much secret functions does his friend have? Wait, no, he should find out who those voices belonged to, first.

"Specter, who are you talking to?" He asked, confused.

{What was that voice, Sapphire?} Another voice asked. {Illya? Lance?}

"Wait, Miyu? Illya?" Lance said, surprised.

{H-Hello, sorry for the sudden call…} Illya apologized from her side.

"Did you need something from us?" Lance asked for both him and Miyu.

{No, I don't need anything, but…} Illya started, her tone nervous. {I was wondering what you two were doing.}

{Right now, I'm at home.} Miyu answered. {Luvia-san insisted I take the day off.}

"Same here… Nee-sama asked me to rest for now." Lance added.

{Oh, really? So all of us are in the same boat, huh?} Illya asked. {Bored with nothing to do?}

[{Yes}] Both Lance and Miyu answered. {Are both of you physically alright?} Miyu asked them, both gaining confused looks from where they were. {You two aren't feeling sick from using too much mana or anything?}

{Oh, no… I had a little fever, but I'm fine now.}

"I just woke up, actually… But no, I feel fine." Lance said, thinking back to his unusual waking period.

{I see…}

An awkward silence came upon them, with the three sides a bit hesitant to talk to the other. Lance was feeling nervous, for a reason he couldn't fathom. Maybe it was because he was still bathing when they called…?

{Argh!} Ruby's shout caused Lance to cover his now ringing ears. {Jeez, this is irritating! What's with this awkwardness!?}

From the background, Lance could hear Illya and Miyu shouting at each other, making him chuckle nervously while Specter released a small sigh. The he heard something about a video chat, his body stiffening as two projectors suddenly sprouted from Specter, causing Lance to yelp and try to turn it off.

"W-Wait! Specter, I'm still—!"

{W-What? What is this… Wait! Wai—!}

Another silence occurred as the three saw each other. From what they could see of each other, Illya was still in her pajamas, Miyu was dressed in a maid outfit, while Lance was only in a…towel. Both Lance and Miyu were stuck in place, poised to try to turn off the projectors before it could open. The silence was broken when they heard a thud coming from the albino haired girl. Turning there, they see her looking at them with sparkling eyes and a big smile.

{M-Maid outfit!} Illya squeeled out, staring at Miyu who squirmed at her stare, something Lance thought was cute, but shook his head. Then they're attention focused on him, blushes covering their faces as they stared at his bare body. _"I lost my pride…at least_ _ **it's**_ _still covered…"_

As if someone in the world cursed him, his towel fell off…

"…" Lance blushed harder, redder than Alexis's hair, and covered his revealed privates and ducked back in the water, the other two looking at him with the same blush.

{{W-Worldwide…!}} His blush grew as he did his best to regain some form of modesty, quickly wrapping his towel around his waist, then jumped away for a while, then Specter turned and they saw a blushing Lance wearing shorts, a white shirt, and his usual blue scarf… To be seen by two girls like that is… And at ten years old, too…

"I won't…be able to marry anymore…" Lance muttered out dpressingly, storm clouds appearing over him as he fell to his knees, the heavy consequence of them seeing his "pride" weighing heavily on him.

{{…}} Te two girls remained silent, still staring at him as he was now in fetal position, rocking himself. {{…big…}} That word snapped him back to normal.

"D-DON'T SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Lance stuttered out while shouting, his blush returning ten-fold. "WE'RE STILL JUST TEN! J-JUST FORGET IT! WIPE THIS MEMORY FROM YOUR MINDS ALREEEAAAADDDDYYYYY!"

The two girls nodded furiously, still embarrassed by what they saw.

{Ohoh~? So maids and daring boys are what you fancy, eh, Illya-san~?} Ruby snickred out, further embarrassing the three. {What lovely tastes all three of you have~!}

[{Eh!? This isn't what you think!}] Both Miyu and Lance shouted out, flailing their arms. {Um, I-I'm not wearing it because I like it… Luvia-san forced me to wear it!} Miyu argued, tears forming in her eyes.

"And it was you who suddenly started a video chat before I could even say about my current state of attire! This is your fault, Ruby!" Lance shouted out, his face still flustered. "I didn't want to be seen naked at all! I'd prefer being seen in the butler outfit Nee-sama bought than naked!"

Hearing both of their statements, Illya's eyes blanked out as ideas formed in her mind, a sound of a switch flicking resounding in the room.

{Miyu-san, Lance-san…} Both teens stopped flustering to look at her, then squeaked in fear at the face she's making. {I really want to see the both of you right now! Please come in person!}

[{E-Eh?}]

{Come over! Come over now! And please keep that outfit on, Miyu-san! And wear that butler outfit, Lance-san!}

{W-Wait…!}

"What…?"

{Aren't both of you just across the street!? Move it!}

[{H-Huh!?}]

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

Walking over to the Emiya Residence, Lance met up with Miyu, who was still wearing her maid outfit. Lance was also wearing the butler outfit Alexis bought for him one week ago, something he still has to wear for her later, if what she said earlier was true. The reason why they obeyed what Illya said? She was just too scary to refuse… The way she asked was…frightening.

Knock! Knock!

"Yes, I'm coming!" A voice came from the house as the door opened, revealing Sella. "Oh? Aren't both of you Illya-sama's friends…?" Sella asked, then trailed off seeing their outfits, something both of them blushed at.

"Um, we're here to see Illya?" Lance muttered out, still embarrassed at being seen like this. _"Still beats being naked…"_

"Oh, well, she's currently in bed, so if you wish, I can take you to her?" They both nodded as she began to lead them up the stairs, not commenting on their attire. "Still, it brings me joy to know that Illya-sama has such caring friends."

Both flinch at the word "friends", still a bit confused when it comes to it. Once they reach Illya's room, with Sella leaving them to continue with her chores. Gulping a bit, Lance knocked then opened the door and walked in with Miyu. "U-Um…pardon us…"

"Welcome!" Illya suddenly pounced them and hugged them while spinning around, and then inspected their current clothes with sparkling eyes and a big smile, ignoring their personal space. Both were shaking and looking at her with fear as she made an evaluation of them. "Wow! You're both really in a maid and butler outfit! It looks like nice material, and it's well-tailored, too!"

[U-Um…]

"Are you real!?" Illya asked, gripping both of their shoulders as her eyes turned to swirls, surprising the two as they could only smile awkwardly. "Are both of you a real elementary-school maid and butler!? Wait, say "Master" for me!"

"Eh? Wouldn't it be usually "my lady"?" Miyu asked, momentarily confused.

"Or even something like "mistress"?" Lance added, also confused.

"Just say it!" Illya screamed at them, her face turning to the same one they feared earlier.

[M-Master!?]

* * *

A few minutes later, tea and some snacks were laid out in the table in Illya's room, with Illya sitting there with two embarrassed maid and butler.

"E-Enjoy your tea…" Sella said as she awkwardly left the room.

[…]

The three remained in awkward silence as the events from earlier was still stuck in their minds. Lance and Miyu were both still blushing from it, while Illya had an apologetic expression.

"Sorry I got a little weird there." Illya got out, embarrassed of her actions.

"N-No, it's alright…" Miyu said, looking down, flustered.

"Still beats being seen naked in my opinion…" Lance muttered, making the three blush brighter. "B-But let's forget about that…"

Ruby floated beside Illya as she sighed a bit, and beside their respective Masters are Sapphire and Specter.

"lllya-san is a latent sadist, isn't she?" She stated.

"More importantly, that other lady in the house looked at me strangely…" Miyu said, blushing while looking away.

"I think anyone would, considering what the two of us are _wearing_ …" Lance added, hiding his face with his palm, since he didn't get to bring his scarf with him due to his current outfit.

Illya scratched the back of her head and bowed a bit.

"Oh, sorry, I hadn't thought about that." Illya apologized. This time, it was Sapphire who spoke.

"No, there is nothing to be ashamed of." She stated. "A maid outfit is Miyu-sama's proper work uniform."

"And this butler outfit was given to Lance-sama by Alexis-sama to wear for whenever they have their sibling bonding." Specter explained, making the other two look at Lance in shock, while said boy coughed into one hand, trying to calm himself.

"W-Well… Whatever Nee-sama wanted was my priority, so I guess…" Lance muttered. "Besides, I only really help out with cooking and serving the food. Aversa-san and the other maids deal with the housework."

Illya looked back up as what they said caught her interest.

"Proper? Cooking and serving food? So both of you really are a maid and a butler?" Illya asked, her voice filled with wonder.

"Y-Yes." Miyu answered shyly. "I serve as a lady's maid to Luvia-san and help take care of her."

"I-I guess so? But I really only help around sometimes, so I can't really be classified as one." Lance admitted bashfully. "But I do serve Nee-sama directly if she wants me to, and I'm more than happy to do so."

Illya nodded and urged them to continue with their stories.

"Before Luvia-san took me in, I had no one to really rely on…" Miyu added, earning a gasp from Illya. "So while she provided for my livelihood, I help her as a maid and by collecting Cards."

"It's the same from me… When Nee-sama found me, I was by myself on the streets." Lance said, not really minding if they know at least that much. It's only fair since Miyu shared a part of hers. "In fact, Nee-sama, Specter, and the maids of my home are the only people I've relied on ever since they took me in."

Illya blinked owlishly as she stared at them. _"No one to rely on? On the streets? Found? Wait, Lance-san was adopted? So what about their families? Does Miyu-san have a situation at home? And did Lance-san run away and was just adopted into Alexis-san's family?"_

"I think it's best not to touch on those subjects." Ruby whispered to her.

"I-I see…" Illya said, smiling awkwardly. "But that's amazing! Being both a Magical Girl and a maid for Miyu-san, and being a Meister and a semi-butler for Lance-san, are both such rare character types!"

"…?" Miyu stared at her as Illya stood up and opened the balcony door. Lance was just silently wtching with her.

"And you even defeated that second enemy yesterday by yourself…" Illya smiled as she looked back at them. But her words confused Lance and Miyu. "You're really amazing, Miyu-san! Don't you think so, Lance-san?"

Lance caught Miyu's gaze, silently asking her why Illya said that. While he may not remember much of what happened, Alexis spoke with Miyu and asked her what happened, so it's either Illya doesn't remember like he does, or something else happened. Seeing his gaze, Miyu nodded slightly, a sign that she'll tell him later, so he decided to play along for now.

Unknown to them were that their Mystic Codes went out to have a chat of their own…

"Oh yeah, I needed to say something, too…" Illya and Miyu looked at him as he walked over to Illya and bowed a ninety degrees, surprising the other two. "I'm really sorry about my actions two days ago… I shouldn't have said anything like that to you when you were only being friendly with me…"

"W-Wait, you mean the thing after school…? It's okay, that's in the past now." Illya nervously smiled while panicking on the inside. She never had someone bow to her like this before.

"Even so, my words were uncalled for." Lance insisted, still bowing. "Therefore, should you wish for me to do one thing, I shall do it without hesitation."

A sound of a switch being flipped sounded in the room. Miyu stood up and walked over to the bed as she stared at the bowing Lance. All of a sudden, Illya pounced on him as he landed on Miyu, causing the three of them to crash on the bed, pinning each other, with Miyu at the bottom, clutching on Lance's chest, Lance in the middle with his face close to Miyu's, and Illya at the top, clinging on his back.

POOF

Their faces suddenly exploded in red as they realized their current position. A chuckle was heard as by the balcony door, their respective partners were floating there, having heard every word they spoke of. Illya, being the reason they were like that in the first place, could only look up with blank eyes and yelping as she saw them.

"Well, they're enjoying their lives so much, what's the problem?" Ruby asked cheerily. "But still, this makes me want to do project YL even more now!"

"You're right, Nee-sama… Project YL?" Sapphire agreed, but then got confused by the last bit.

"So long as they're having fun, I suppose." Specter chuckled, then turned to Ruby. "Which one of the two is leading?"

"Based from this closeness… Illya-san and Miyu-san are currently tied!" Ruby chirped, twirling around and doing a victory pose. "I can't wait for the end results!"

* * *

 _ **(Time-Skip)**_

After the…mishap from earlier passed, we now see Lance and Miyu sitting on the bed, facing away from each other with slight blushes, with Illya on the ground bowing to them. While the three Mystic Codes floated above them.

"No… Um… I just got excited." Illya explained, sweat dripping from her head.

"Honestly, you shouldn't do weird things to maids or butlers!" Ruby scolded. "That isn't in their job description."

Illya looked up then bowed again. "I'm sorry… It was that weird switch's fault."

"No, it's…" Miyu blushed, still looking away. "You didn't mean any harm, Illya."

"Y-Yeah…" Lance mumbled out, a bit calm now. "Like you said, Illya, you only got excited, so it's fine."

Lance and Miyu turned back once they were completely sure they were composed, but came face to face with an intensely staring Illya, looking at them pensively. Her stare caused them to act bashful, wondering what was wrong.

"Wh-What?" Miyu stuttered.

"I-Illya?" Lance got out.

Suddenly, a smile appeared on her face, the other two staring at her weirdly.

"Thank goodness… You two really _did_ call me Illya!" Illya sighed in relief, happy to know that they actually calling her "Illya" instead of her full name. "All my friends call me that. Being called by my full name is kind of embarrassing."

"Friends?" Miyu asked, Lance wearing a questioning look.

"Eh, aren't we? Was I the only one who thought so!?" Illya panicked, a few tears forming in her eyes from her shock.

Lance and Miyu rejected what she said, their expression a bit flustered. Secretly, they were a bit happy.

"In that case… Drop the "-san" and just call me Miyu."

"I think I told you this last night, but… Just call me Lance, okay?"

Illya's eyes widened from the shock, then smiled as she, too, remembered what they said last night, to just call them with their first name.

"Sure! It's nice to know you, Miyu, Lance." She raised both her arms to them, hoping for a handshake, with the two looking at her hands hesitantly, then reached out their own.

"N-Nice to know you, Illya…"

"It's…a pleasure." Miyu and Lance said respectively. Illya smiled at them brightly with her eyes closed, while the other two looked down in embarrassment.

Illya then suddenly let go and started removing her clothes, much to the shock of the other two.

"Okay! Now let's have both of you wipe my body down!" She shouted, removing her shirt.

[Wh-Where did that come from!?] Lance and Miyu screamed out, with Lance covering his eyes.

"Isn't it a servant's job to care for the sick?" She asked them as she removed her pants, then pounced on the both of them. "Serve me!"

"L-Luvia-san is the one I serve…" Miyu stuttered out, trying to keep Illya away by hiding behind Lance. "And have you no shame!?"

"W-We're only _ten_! I know you saw me naked, but that was an accident!" Lance cried out, covering his eyes as he tried to push Illya away. "Besides! I'm not even a real butler!"

The two Kaleidosticks and one Spade sighed as they watched the sight before them, sighing as they watched their Masters' dilemma. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal their classmates Tatsuko, Mimi, Nanaki, and Suzuka. Nanaki was carrying a plastic bag with two pudding cups inside.

"Sorry to come so suddenly, Illya-chan."

"Healthy? No, you're sick!"

"Hey, we came to visit!"

They instantly stopped and started staring blankly at the three on the bed. Their position was somewhat like the position earlier. The difference was that Lance was face up and being restrained by Illya, who was on top, naked except for her panties, and Miyu beneath Lance, who was also doing his best not to squash the girl clinging on is back. The latter two were flustered and a bit hazy, while Illya looked at her classmates with a blank, shocked look and gaping mouth.

"Before you say anything, this isn't what it looks like, I swear!" Lance yelped, standing up suddenly, causing Illya to land on the ground, and Miyu to be freed. "It's just a—"

"N-Naked? And a maid? And a butler!?" Suzuka yelled, though her eyes lingered on Lance for a while, making him shudder from the glint in her eyes.

"S-Sorry for intruding!" Mimi yelped, already on the move to leave.

"I-It's not what you…" Illya stuttered out, embarrassed.

"Sex play? Some kind of sex play!?" Tatsuko gasped.

"Wait, WHAT!? WE'RE STILL TEN!" Lance yelled, his face burning crimson, and Nanami took out her phone.

"Let me take a few pictures~!" She chuckled out, already snapping a shot.

"Please don't say that when you're already doing it!" Lance yelled again.

"S-Stop it!" Illya yelped.

* * *

 _ **(Time-Skip)**_

After the hectic start, we now find Lance in front of Illya's house, on his way to go back home, with Specter back in his bracelet form. Beside him was Miyu, also doing the same as him. Hearing someone calling their names, the two looked back up and saw Illya waving at them. Lance waved back and showed a lax smile, while Miyu just gave a small smile back. With that said, Lance turned back and headed to his house, but a small tug on his sleeve stopped him. Turning to the one who did that, he saw Miyu with her hand on his sleeve.

"Hm? Is there something you need, Miyu?" He asked once the girl paced her hand down.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" She asked, Lance nodding.

"Sure. I was just going to help around the house today, anyway, so it shouldn't hurt." Lance chuckled, putting his hands in his pockets.

"First, I'd like to say thank, for last night… You softened up my crash, so, thank you." Miyu bashfully said, and then turned away. "Secondly, about how Saber was defeated…"

"Nee-sama told me that you told her the story, and that I projected a sword called Balmung…" Lance flinched when he said _that_ name, but luckily, Miyu didn't notice. "And used it to beat Saber along with Illya, but that's about it. But even when she told me that, I have a hard time believing it. My mind's a bit hazy from that, and the last I remember was seeing Saber before I blacked out. And judging by what Illya said, she doesn't remember it as well?"

"Yes, she doesn't recall anything from that point." Miyu agreed.

"Well, there you have it. So, I think my skepticism is a given, correct?" Seeing her nod, Lance then smiled softly. "Look, I won't ask why you didn't tell Illya and the other two the truth about last night, nor why you only told Nee-sama about it, so don't worry. Besides…it might ruin my new friendship if I pry so much. Though I'm not really sure… This is the first time I've ever had a friend, so I don't really know how to act… W-Wait, we are f-friends, right?" Lance asked, worried.

"… Yes, we are, I think." Miyu murmured, a bit hesitant. Lance merely chuckled and smiled brightly. He seems to be doing that a lot with these girls, smiling, that is.

"Good enough for me. At least that means we have each other's back in the fights to come." Lance chuckled at the girl's shocked look. "I told you, didn't I? Both you and Illya are my first friends, and I feel like it's the same for you, so I can understand a bit. Hehe, well, see you later, Miyu."

Miyu nodded as both she and Lance entered their respective homes, both with smiles on their faces.

 _That was one memory I will always cherish, the memory of my first friendships being formed. For the next few days, we laughed and had fun, something I thought I'd never get to feel again. It was an amazing experience, for the three of us. I just hope that…it could last for a long time…_

* * *

 _ **(A few days later/Mirror World)**_

The team is currently making their way through the foggy woods, and Luvia let out a sigh as they stopped after searching for some time now.

"No enemies, no Cards… What's going on?" Luvia muttered, all of them scanning the area.

"I don't know, but something feels wrong here…" Alexis said, a strange feeling coursing through her.

"Is this the wrong place?" Illya asked.

"That's impossible…" Rin denied. "As long as the Mirror World exists here, a Card must be creating it."

"Oh… That makes sense." Illya hummed, and Lance nodded, his senses on full alert.

"Rin-san's correct… The Mirror Worlds are like alternate realities formed by these Cards, so one is definitely here…" Lance explained. "Nonetheless, we only have Assassin and Berserker left, so it's a 50-50 chance of us getting the easiest one…" He added, still scanning the area.

"Speaking of which, isn't the dimension kind of small this time?" Illya asked, looking at the sky.

"That means the distortions are shrinking as we collect the Cards." Rin said.

"And when it comes down to the last Card, then the dimensions will be even smaller than this." Alexis added.

"Right." Rin confirmed. "In the beginning, they were several meters in radius."

"Wow…" Illya awed.

"No use in complaining about it." Luvia said as she began to move. "Let's walk around and search."

"Right…" Illya sighed, with Miyu giving a small nod. They then set out once more, reaching a small clearing not that far from their old position.

"…" Lance remained quiet, looking to the side when he heard something rustle in the direction they came from. He continued to stare at it, his danger senses telling him of an incoming attack.

CLANG!

Using Specter, he blocked a dagger heading towards him. The sound caught the others' attention as they turned to look back at Lance, who was already in his battle position.

"!?" A noise caught his attention as another dagger was thrown towards Illya. "Illya, watch out!"

"Eh—"

SHING

While no visible damage was seen, Illya fell down to her knees, the dagger that nicked her lodged in the tree behind her. Lance immediately rushed to her side to protect her from further attacks, keeping his guard up.

"Miyu!" Luvia ordered, Miyu nodding as a magic circle formed on Sapphire.

"Shoot!" She shot a mana blast that raked a few trees.

BOOM

"No one's there?" Miyu muttered, then looked at where Illya was and saw that Rin was checking on her while Lance was keeping guard.

"Assassin Class…" Lance grit his teeth, slightly mad at himself for not getting to Illya in time.

"Illya!" Rin shouted, Lance turning back briefly before looking forward again. "Are you okay!?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…" Illya nodded, and Lance placed Specter in his belt as he projected two swords.

"The physical protection kicked in. It only nicked the skin." Ruby stated.

" _Assassins are known for their traps and poison, so even if they are the weakest Class, they are still to be feared. We need to constantly be on guard, especially since Assassins work well in the dark."_ Lance thought, his grip tightening. An image of a _certain_ sword appeared briefly in his mind, his teeth gritting as he shook the image away. _"No, I can't think of that right now! Focus!"_

"Enemy location unknown! Form a circle! Be wary of all directions!" Rin ordered as the others did as they were told. Lance held his blades tightly, ready to strike down their enemy, or defend if needed.

"If they're trying to ambush us, they underestimate us!" Luvia scoffed with a smirk, Alexis "hmph'ed" as she kept her gaze on her side.

"Don't get too cocky just because it's an Assassin Class…" Alexis muttered, holding gems in between her fingers.

CLANG!

Lance blocked another strike heading for them, then, hearing something move in his left, threw one of his blades.

STAB

THUD

Hearing the sound of a body dropping, Lance sighed in relief, but then made another sword appear, his instincts telling him that there were more enemies, confusing him.

" _More? That's impossible…"_ Lance though, but grit his teeth, learning to always trust his instincts.

"Did you get it!?" Luvia shouted.

"I…don't know." Lance muttered, then flicked his eyes to Illya, who was wavering in her movement. The spot she got nicked at was turning purple. _"Don't tell me…! Those daggers were poisoned!?"_

PSST PSST PSST PSST

Having no time to ponder on it, Lance dodged the incoming attacks, Rin deflecting them as she grabbed the still wavering girl's arm and pulled her away, just in time to dodge an incoming dagger.

"Illya! Stop spacing out!" Using a dagger she held, she deflected another projectile. "Get a hold of yourself! You could really get hurt, or worse, die!"

Illya started shaking while holding the spot that she got nicked at, her face turning pale with some shades of purple. Lance clicked his tongue in frustration, then noticed shadowed figures coming out, surrounding them. Some of them had cloaks, while some did not. But each of them had one thing in common, they all had skull masks.

"There's so many!" Miyu gasped, seeing the sight.

"Enemy confirmed." Sapphire stated.

"Over fifty total." Specter finished.

"No way…" Luvia muttered, the figures now surrounding all of them. "They have us completely surrounded!"

"How is this even possible!? What kind of Servant has over fifty bodies!?" Alexis yelled.

"What cheaters!" Rin shouted. "I've never heard anything about an army!"

Clicking his tongue, Lance made multiple swords surround him, floating, and took Specter back in his hand. Looking to his side, he saw Illya shaking, a group of Assassins readying their daggers in their hands, targeting her. Pointing Specter at them, he willed the swords to strike them.

STAB

Each one hit their mark, the bodies falling to the ground then disappearing. Seeing most of them distracted, Rin threw a few gems at another group.

BOOM

"Now! Run them through!" Rin shouted as they all ran. "If you stand still, they'll target you!"

"We're going to break through their encirclement!" Luvia yelled. "Miyu and Illyasviel, focus your fire in front! Lance, take care of the once at the back!"

[Right!] lance and Miyu responded, Illya falling to her knees, breathing hard. Lance turned back to do his role, but saw Illya's condition. "Illya!"

The others stopped and looked back, shock filling their expressions.

"Anomaly in the mana flow! I can't maintain physical protection!" Ruby alerted them.

"No… The dagger was really poisoned!?" Lance yelled, worried, as he ran to her fast, seeing the Assassins already targeting her, the world seeming to get slower as he ran, the others following after. _"This is like chess, and this is checkmate… Nee-sama and the other two made the right choice, and the enemy this time wasn't even that strong, but we lost the first move… And Illya might be the one to pay for it… But, I won't accept! I'll die before I let someone else die in front of me without doing anything to stop it! I'm not the same as before!"_

Dropping his projected sword and raising his hand, a green light came from, just as daggers were thrown at them. "Rho Aias!"

The familiar blue petals appeared, Lance forcing them to spread and protect them, but then looked back as his eyes widened, seeing the others also in the range of the attack now. Before he could even do anything, Illya's eyes shined the same golden color as they did back when she fought Saber alongside Lance, a glow starting to spread from her as her expression turned serious.

SHIIIIIIIINNNNNEEEE!

BOOOOOMMM!

The light forced everyone to cover their eyes, while the daggers were all disintegrated, and an explosion happened that killed all of the Assassins. Lance opened his eyes a bit and noticed a certain orange aura surrounding him, protecting him, before he was forced to close his eyes again.

Once the light faded, Lance opened his eyes and saw that the area around them was destroyed, leaving only the crater they were on, and his clothes were slight burned, but he was unharmed, the aura now gone. He then cast a glance behind him, and saw that the others were okay, due to Miyu setting up a barrier, with their clothes in the same state as his. The he turned back to Illya, giving her a worried stare as she panted hard on her knees, looking at the result with eyes widened from shock. "Illya…"

"What us this?" Illya mumbled out, feeling scared as her body shook. "Did I… Did I do this?"

" _I can't blame her for being scared, the world of Magi is never a kind one…"_ Lance grimaced, clenching his fists as he stared at the frightened girl. _"And unlike me, Illya isn't used to things like this. To Illya, she was just hit with the harsh reality of this world."_ He then noticed the dark look on Miyu's face, with Illya stuttering.

"I didn't think this would…" Illya managed to get out. Miyu's hand clenched.

"That was a close call." Miyu muttered, her tone cold.

"I-I'm sorry!" Illya gasped.

"If Lance didn't form his shield, and if I didn't expand magic barrier in time, Luvia-san, Rin-san, Alexis-san, Lance and I would've…" Miyu murmured, Lance frowning as he realized where she was going.

"B-But I thought everyone would die if I didn't—" Illya started, but was cut off by Miyu.

"And this is the result. One wrong move and everyone would've died." Miyu explained coldly, Lance gritting his teeth when he heard Illya gasp. "At your hands…"

"H-Hey…!" Rin snapped.

"That's enough, Miyu!" Lance warned, having heard enough.

"Besides, you were the one who took a hit first. And you were the one who couldn't move." Miyu added, ignoring Lance's warning. "You made a mistake, caused your mana to explode… and you endangered everyone."

Illya fell to her knees as a few tears formed on her eyes. "I didn't…"

"As a result, our enemy was defeated." Miyu continued on, Lance nearing his boiling point. "But if you hadn't been here, we never would've been in danger."

"Miyu! I told you to stop it, didn't I!?" Lance snapped, seeing tears streaming from Illya's face. "Look, I know what she did was dangerous, but it was an accident! She didn't know that that would happen!"

"So is that enough to excuse her to you? You're just going to overlook that fact that she could've killed all of us, all because she was ignorant of what the result could be?" Miyu glared at him, making him flinch for a bit.

"That's… I didn't mean that…" Lance hesitated, but continued. "But you shouldn't just blame Illya for it! That's not fair for her! We knew the risks when we took this job, right!? So there was a chance that we—"

"The fact that there was a chance is the problem." Miyu retorted.

"That's how a battle is! There's always a chance for someone to die in these things! No one can be absolute when it comes to it, only hope that it won't end badly! At the very least, all of us are alive, right!? That's the most important thing, isn't it!?" Lance snapped, Miyu walking in front of him as she slapped him, his eyes widening in shock as he felt the hit.

"I thought you would understand… I've had enough of this…" Miyu muttered, then looked to Illya. "I… I don't ever want to fight with you again, Illya."

Illya stood up and slowly backed away, before running off with tears streaming down her eyes.

"… Miyu, why?" Lance looked back at her and flinched when she saw her teeth grit, but unseen to the others, he saw a small tear in her eyes before she wiped it away. He would've missed it, too, had she not been standing close to him. "Illya's our _friend_ , Miyu, and she's still new to this kind of world. She's scared, of all these sudden changes from her normal life. It's our job to make her feel better, not make her cry and run away…"

Miyu kept quiet as she kept her gaze down, avoiding his eyes. Lance sighed as his rage died down, his eyes showing worry for both his friends.

"Illya and you are my first friends… And seeing Illya like that _hurts_ … But what hurts even _more_ is the fact that my only two friends are fighting each other… I hate that feeling…" Lance muttered, his own eyes tearing up as held her shoulders, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "Please… Tell me I'm not the only one who feels like that… _Please_ tell me you're the same… That the few days we spent as friends at least means _something_ to you…!"

Miyu could only look away as she shook Lance's hold off of her, then turned away and began walking.

"I'm sorry… But I don't have an answer for that…" Miyu replied, her tone quiet as she grit her teeth.

Lance merely watched her go, his hair covering his eyes as his hands fall limply to his sides. _"Why…? It hurts… Why does it hurt this badly? I just want it to stop… Illya… Miyu…"_

* * *

 **AN: That was a sad finish... The start of a wonderful friendship, torn apart due to an accident... Will the three be able to regain their friendship, or will it just drive them further apart? We'll find out soon...**

 **Well, see ya...**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here it is, Chapter 8 of Fate Kaleid Liner MEISTER Lance! Last chapter, a sad ending came upon Illya, Miyu, and Lance, with Illya and Miyu drifting apart, and Lance torn between the two of them. Now what happens next?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fate series, they belong to someone else.**

* * *

"…"

A lone boy laid at the garden behind his sister's mansion in the early morning, lost in thought as last night's events continued to replay over and over again in his mind. Lance kept looking to the sky, hoping to find an answer to his conflicting emotions.

" _What do I do…?"_ Lance though, remembering the tear-stained Illya, and the sad look Miyu tried to hide. Then his thoughts shifted to when _it_ protected him. _"Both of them are probably feeling the same, and I can bet Miyu's going to try to hide it. Illya's probably still feeling down. I don't even know what to say to them… Another issue is that_ thing _appearing again… It just keeps coming back to me, protecting me, even when I reject it… Just what does Balmung want?"_

" _I don't want it… Those people are chasing us for it… Why did it choose me anyway!? I'm scared…"_

" _I know, and maybe it saw something in you, and that's why it chose you… The faster we accept it, the better. Who knows? It might just help us." A teenage boy with purple hair said, patting the head of an eight years old version of Lance._

" _Look, we may have just met a few days ago, but I can tell that you didn't do anything wrong." Another teenage boy said, this one with black hair. "It chose you for a reason. So don't feel bad, okay? You may not know who you are, but remember that no matter who you are, the person you are right now is_ _—_ _"_

"The real me, huh…" Lance made a dry laugh as he let out those words, remembering them from someone he knew before Alexis found him, the ten year old boy shedding a lone tear. "I wish both of you were here… Maybe we could've lived together with Nee-sama, and got your own names… If it's you two, I know you'd be able to help me out with Illya and Miyu…"

" _I just hope that, it won't last long…"_ Lance thought sadly as the wind blew, his thoughts now back to the two girls.

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip-Homurahara Elementary)**_

Walking into the classroom, Lance found out he was actually earlier than usual. He sighed as he knew this was because of his earlier thoughts. Continuing to his seat, Lance sat down and stared at the window.

The door opened as he kept his gaze outside.

"Illya-chan, are you feeling all right?" Mimi asked worriedly, making Lance glance at them, and Illya was really there.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine." Illya reassured, Lance's eyes turning downcast as he could tell she was lying.

"Really?" Mimi pressed, Suzuka, and Nanaki also showing worried expressions.

Illya gave a fake smile as she tried to redirect the subject. "B-By the way, today's class is—"

The door opened again, and in came Miyu.

The others greeted Miyu as she entered the room, and Illya flinched when she walked behind her to her seat. Miyu sat down and caught Lance's gaze, giving each other a look before they quickly turned away, the events of the night prior still fresh in their memory. Illya then went to her seat, with the excuse of not doing her homework.

Suddenly, Tatsuko barged in the room, made a strange, in Lance's eyes, greeting.

"Hey, Illya-chan! Feelin' good today! How do you do?" She greeted.

"I see you're lively." Illya replied blankly.

"Oh! So bad!" Tatsuko yelped, before going to Miyu and placing her elbow on her shoulder. "What, where's your energy? If you're this way so early in the morning, you'll never last until midnight… Right, Miyu?"

"You're annoying me, be quiet." Was Miyu's harsh reply.

Close to tears, Tatsuko tried one more time with Lance. "What about you, Lance? Don't you think both of them lack energy in the morning?"

"… Why don't you try bothering someone else?" Lance replied coldly.

Giving up, Tatsuko walked back to the other three in tears, as the others laugh a bit, but then turned to where Illya, Miyu and Lance were seated, looking at them worriedly.

"Hey, you don't think…" Suzuka started.

"Something seems off about them…" Mimi agreed, the four of them huddling up. "I wonder if the three of them had a fight."

"And the three of them were just the best of friends yesterday. What could have…" Suzuka wondered,

"Darn you, Miyukichi, Lancechi!" Tatsuko said, the others looking at her weirdly. "I thought both of you were just about to fall for us, but you're both back to being cold. Is it problems in love? Did your lust finally boil to a head?"

"Do you understand what you're saying?" Nanaki asked, sweat-dropping.

Illya was glancing between Lance and Miyu, a saddened expression on her face. Miyu does the same, but turned away, glaring. Lance just sighed as he took his notebook out, doodling on it as he tried to distract himself.

Taiga came in as their class began for the day.

* * *

 _ **(Arts Class)**_

Lance was currently in a group with Miyu, while Illya, Mimi, Suzuka, Nanaki and Tatsuko were in their own group, with the latter four discussing about their story board for their story, before pushing the responsibility to Illya.

"Eh!? On my own!?" Illya yelped.

"Don't worry~! Don't worry~!" Nanaki cheered.

"If you do it with both Miyu and Lance, you'll manage somehow." Suzuka encouraged.

Illya turned to face the two, who were both working on their respective roles. Miyu stopped working and looked at them.

"Why do I have to team up with you guys?" Miyu asked.

"…" Lance kept quiet, patiently waiting for Miyu to finish with her storyline so that he could get started, but took a quick glance at Illya and gave her a reassuring smile, before focusing back on his task.

"Now, now… Don't say that." Nanaki said.

"Let's do it together." Suzuka added.

Miyu took a glance at Lance, before she turned to Illya and then resumed her work after seeing her expression.

"Lance and I will do it on our own." Miyu said as she did just that, Lance sighing again as he began drawing once he took a quick peek before she moved away. "Either one of us could do it alone."

"Excuse me, then…" Lance muttered as he as he followed after Miyu to get more supplies. At least Miyu wasn't actively avoiding him…

"Darn, I guess we failed…" Suzuka sighed.

"Will she be alright? Lance-kun is there with her, but she really looks like she'll do on her own." Nanaki guessed.

"It's fine, I think…" Illya mumbled as she watched Miyu pick out supplies, with lance carrying them. "Miyu…can do anything. Anything… On her own, and Lance is with her, so…"

The two went back to their place, with Illya looking at them with sad eyes.

* * *

 _ **(With Specter, Ruby, and Sapphire)**_

"It would seem that the three of them are still not alright…" Specter stated, him and the other two watching from the field. "And Lance-sama is stuck between the two of them…"

"Miyu-sama is accepting of Lance-sama's aid, at the very least." Sapphire said. "I am thankful for him trying." She then turned to Ruby. "Anyway, Nee-san… Is Illya-san alright?"

"Illyasviel-san was devastated last night when Miyu-san said those things." Specter remembered. "And with the way things are now…"

"Well… She is tired, but she seems fine physically." Ruby stated.

"In that case, how about emotionally?" Sapphire asked again.

"Well, it's as you can see." Ruby said, pointing to where Illya was.

"I see…"

"She probably doesn't want to be involved with retrieving the Class Cards." Ruby added.

"That was a mission entrusted to Alexis-sama, Rin-san, and Luvia-san. It wouldn't be a problem if she wished to stop." Specter said. "Besides, it is only natural to fear those that might kill you."

"A magical girl shouldn't even have to fight such bloody battles." Ruby complained a bit. "But, I'm actually more confused by Miyu-san. Why did she go so far?"

Sapphire remained silent as she thought back on when she first met Miyu. Specter sighed a bit as he recalled a memory he saw from his Master's past through their link. A feat only possible for a Spade.

" _Your past truly is a sad one, Lance-sama… For you to experience all that when you are but a child… The scars it made on your mind… Which is why you wish to help both of them, even if you know not of how to do it."_ Specter thought sadly.

"Sapphire-chan, Specter-nii, what's wrong?" Ruby asked, tapping both of them with her wings.

"Oh, it's nothing, Nee-san." Sapphire replied.

"Really?" Ruby pressed.

"Leave her be, Ruby." Specter scolded, lightly bopping her on the head. "More importantly, what will you and Illyasviel-san do now?"

Ruby took on a thinking pose as she thought on it.

"Hmm, I suppose that all depends on Illya-san…" Ruby said.

"I see…" Specter sighed. "I just hope Lance-sama can help them make up, if nothing else… I would not want him to lose his first friends."

"He's surprisingly a kindhearted type once you get past his cold demeanor. Kind of like a tsundere." Ruby nodded to herself, earning a smack from Specter.

"My Master is no such thing." Specter scolded.

"Nee-san… Nii-san…" Sapphire sighed, watching their antics.

* * *

 _ **(Time-Skip**_ _ **–**_ _ **Sieghart Mansion)**_

"Trace…on." Lance muttered out as green sparks came from his hands, before it turned to orange as he projected the same sword he was told he used on Saber, gritting his teeth as he does so. "Tch, no matter how much I see it, it really does make my blood boil… Phantasmal Great-Sword: Felling of the Sky Demon, the sword Balmung…"

SWISH SWISH

Taking a few practice swings with it, he felt…right, wielding the sword. He shook those thoughts away as he took a stance.

"Hah!"

SWISH

"Orya!"

SWISH

"Seya!"

SWISH

The winds blew with each strike, causing a rippling effect as he swung.

" _This was the sword used by Siegfried, a hero from Norse Mythology, and born as a prince of Netherlands. He was said to be one of the strongest heroes, and this sword was a gift from the Nibelung's. It has dragon slaying capabilities, which helped him slay the Dragon Fafnir."_ Lance thought as he took another swing. _"Even if I hate this thing, it'll help me to know that I can use it freely now, as compared to before…"_

SWISH

" _From what I can remember of the Saber Class Card we fought, it used Excalibur, meaning that it was King Arthur, the King of Knights himself…or, herself, in this case. If I'm right, then she has Dragon-blood coursing through her veins, making her the perfect opponent for a Dragon-Slaying Sword like this one. If I used it as a Noble Phantasm, I could, quite literally, kill over 500…"_ Lance grit his teeth again as he made a harsh slash side wards, causing a stronger wind to strike up. He panted as his hands rest at his sides, griping Balmung tightly. "If I had just used this thing last night, then maybe the three of us would…"

"Lance-sama…" Specter called out as he appeared with Alexis and Aversa, hearing him, Lance turned back and gave a fake smile.

"Specter, Nee-sama, Aversa-san… What can I do for you?" He asked, keeping a façade of calmness. Balmung disappearing once he let go.

"Your strikes were precise like always, Lance." Alexis praised him, going up to him and ruffling his hair, but didn't react like he usually does. Worried, she looked at him. "Hmm? Is something wrong? Is it…about last night?"

"… Nee-sama, I don't know what to do anymore." Lance admitted, hugging his sister. "I tried to get the two of them to talk, but I didn't know how… The most I did was at least stay by Miyu's side so that I can help her, but it didn't do much, and I couldn't help Illya out at all…"

"Hmm, really now?" Alexis hummed, feeling him nod. She smiled slightly and rubbed his head affectionately. "Well, it sounds to me that you're making excuses. That's not like the Lance I know."

"…" He kept quiet, knowing that she was right.

"The Lance I know is emotional, sure, but he's also strong. He just keeps standing back up, no matter the challenge. He worries me a lot, too." Alexis giggled as she continued, feeling him relax into her arms. "I know it hurts seeing them like this, especially since they're your first friends. My sweet little brother would do everything he can to keep someone he cares for happy, a trait he shows me a lot. I may not have known you for long, Lance, but I can tell that that's the real you.

"Real…me?" Lance mumbled, his eyes widening as he saw a flash of two teens, smiling at him in their last moments.

"Yes, the real you…" Alexis smiled again as Lance looked up at her. "The you that never lets the past or thoughts of the future to change how he is, the you that focuses on the present… All of that is you, my kind little brother, Lance Sieghart."

"Nee-sama…" Lance muttered.

"You want to be there for both of them, right?" Feeling him nod, Alexis let the hug go. "Then go and talk to them. I'd suggest starting with Illyasviel. I have a feeling she won't be coming with us tonight." She lightly shoved him in the direction. "We'll be meeting later on for the last Class Card, Berserker, so hurry okay?"

"… Let's go, Specter." With his command, Specter left alongside his Master, turning into his bracelet form, Alexis and Aversa watching them with smiles on their faces.

"He has truly grown from the secluded boy we met when we first found him, Alexis-sama." Aversa said happily. "He has matured."

"Yes, he has." Alexis said, looking at the boy fondly. _"Illyasviel, Miyu, I would like to thank you both for changing him for the better… I was afraid he would be isolated, but seeing him with friends does wonders for my heart."_ She thought, then let out a mischievous smile. "Now then, I wonder which of the two will Lance end up with…"

"Only time will tell, Alexis-sama." Aversa giggled. "They are only ten, after all. They have a few years to decide on it."

"Maybe… Well, whoever she is, she'll have to go through me…" Alexis smirked, a dangerous aura appearing around her. "I'll test if they're worthy of my little brother."

* * *

 _ **(Emiya Residence)**_

Knock! Knock!

BANG

"GAAAHH!"

" _W-What was that!?"_ Lance stepped away from the door in shock, hearing someone scream out in pain. Then the door suddenly opened to reveal the housemaid he met before, Sella.

"O-Oh? Aren't you Illya-sama's friend? Sorry if you heard anything…just, um…" She stuttered at the start, but regained her composure.

"Y-Yes, it's fine… My name is Lance Sieghart, I live across the street." Lance yelped, still creeped out by the shout. "I'm here to see Illya. Is she home? I, kind of need to talk to her…"

Sella looked at him for a moment, as if judging him, making him feel slightly uncomfortable.

"She's in her room right now, but I can ask her for you, if you want?" Sella asked, then moving away for a bit as he ushered him in. "You can wait in the living room for now."

Nodding hesitantly, he moved inside said room and saw another woman who looks a bit like Sella, but with bigger…"assets" than the woman, poking a guy with auburn hair and a big lump on his head sitting beside her on the couch.

"Huh? Sella, who is this?" The guy asked.

"He is a friend of Illya-sama. Sieghart-san, if I'm not mistaken?" Looking to the boy for confirmation, Lance nodded in confirmation. "Now then, the young man over there is Shirou, Illya's older brother. You already know my sister."

"Hey there, Lance." Leysritt—or Liz—greeted in a lazy tone, lance waving at her, before he turned to Shirou, Sella leaving to tell Illya of his arrival.

"Hi there, it's a pleasure to meet you." Lance bowed in greeting, before standing straight again and giving a small smile. "My name is Lance Sieghart, and I'm also Illya's friend and classmate."

"Nice to meet you, too… And as Sella said, my name is Shirou, Illya's older brother." Shirou greeted back. "But I didn't know Illya was friends with a foreigner… A formal one, too…"

"W-Well, I only transferred here recently from England, and whenever I'm around, you weren't really here, so I never got the chance to meet you, Shirou-sempai." Lance replied, pulling his scarf up in embarrassment. "And Aversa-san taught me to always be respectful to those older than me…"

"Oh, is that so?" Shirou smiled a bit. "It's good to know that Illya has dependable friends."

"Thank you." Lance replied, but felt a chill crawl on his spine as he felt the air between the two of them tense.

"Still… You're her classmate _and_ her friend? Well, it's good to know she's making lots of friends in school, but…" A sharp glare made Lance flinch. "Having a guy friend to help her out is good and all. Just make sure you treat her well, okay?"

Nodding quickly due to his fear, Lance swore that day never to anger Illya's brother in any way. Shirou soon returned to his friendly smile, but was confused on why Lance looked pale. Before he could ask what was wrong, Sella came back in.

"Sieghart-san, Illya-sama wishes to not leave her room, but she did ask me to send you up there to talk with her. Is that alright?" Sella asked, lance nodding as he began walking.

"It's alright, this is a private matter, so this is preferable…" Lance stopped walking for a while and saw Sella about to open her mouth. "And, um, please don't get any wrong ideas. We're both only ten."

He was already gone and up the stairs before he could her reply, and he guesses that the other two also share his seniments.

" _The people in this house are a bit…strange."_ Lance thought to himself as he reached Illya's door. Knocking a bit, he heard a come in, and entered the room.

"Ah, hello Lance-san, Specter-nii!" Ruby greeted them as Specter returned to his normal form. "What brings you two here today?"

"I wanted to drop by and see how Illya was doing…" Lance turned to Illya, giving her a wry smile. "So, Illya… Do you plan on stopping, then? On being a Magical Girl, I mean."

"I do… I don't want to do those scary thigs anymore…" Illya stated, Lance sitting next to her on her bed. "I'm just going to be a normal girl again. I don't want to go back to that scary world anymore…"

"I'm actually surprised you made it this far with Rin-san and the others!" Ruby quipped.

"It's not really unnatural. The world of Magi tends to be a frightful path, one usually filled with bloodshed. And since you weren't originally part of that world, I can sympathize with your fear." Lance explained, his thoughts drifting to his life before meeting Alexis. "Though I won't be able to leave that world, or stop fighting… Especially since Nee-sama's goal can finally be realized."

"But, why? You got hurt a lot during the fight with Saber… D-Doesn't it scare you that you could die?" Illya quivered, tears forming in her eyes as Lance looked at her sadly.

He didn't know what to do, so he did the one thing his Nee-sama does for him whenever he was sad.

He hugged her.

"E-Eh…?" Illya was surprised, not used to him being like this, a blush covering her face.

"I know… I've known for a long time, even before I met Nee-sama. But, I can't back away, especially now when I have another reason to keep fighting… I don't care if I have to face a Berserker Class, I'll just have to use _that_ if it comes to it." Lance muttered, his hug tightening a bit. "Miyu won't be able to do it alone, that's why I'll help her… So don't worry, I'll make sure all of us come back alive…"

With that said, he broke the hug, Illya looking at him for a while. Compared to the relatively cold, somewhat secluded boy she met the first time, this version of him seems…more open with how he feels. He wasn't dragged in to this like she was, he _chose_ it himself. And he was still willing to fight, no matter what.

"Well…if you are going to keep fighting, then here…" Illya reached out and grabbed the Archer Card, handing it to him. "You were able to make use of it before, so it might help out…"

"I didn't mention it before, but I felt my Projections become stronger when I used this…" Lance muttered, another pulse going through him as he touched the Card. "Okay, I'll take it… If it'll help me make sure everyone gets back safely…"

With that said, he stood up, preparing to leave, but stopped and glanced back at her with a smile. "And whether you fight or not, it won't matter. I'll always help both you and Miyu, that's an oath."

Illya watched as he left, a small, sad smile forming on her face as she watched her friend. Lance walked outside, heading back home to get some practice in before the time comes, his expression showing his determination.

" _We'll take down that Berserker Class Card, no matter what… Even if I have to use_ you _…"_ His eyes briefly flash green, orange and then twilight colored energy covered his vision, before disappearing as quickly as it came. _"No more hesitations… I'll need all of my strength if I want to stand a chance against the Mad Servant…"_

A gust of wind blew as he walked back home, his scarf flowing freely with the breeze. Tonight's opponent will be tough, probably the strongest they'll face yet.

* * *

 **AN: The fight with Berserker draws near, with Lance gaining a new resolution! Will his words hold true, or will he hesitate when the time comes!? We also gain some new insights on Lance's past, and who he was with before he met Alexis and became a Meister! With every clue, we get closer to knowing the past of Lance Sieghart!**

 **Well, see ya!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here it is, the battle against Berserker! After talking with Illya and making an oath to always help her and Miyu, his determination raised up high! Now, let's see, which direction the battle will lead to!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fate series, they belong to someone else.**

* * *

"Trace, on." Lance said as two swords appeared in his hands, twin curved blades, one white the other black. "Kanshou and Bakuya…"

Looking in front of him, where he placed a training dummy at, he threw both blades and then rushed in himself. The blades he threw missed as he projected another pair of the same swords, crossing them as he jumped up.

SLASH

In a fluid motion, Lance slashed the dummy in two, the top piece falling off as his two blades fell disappeared. Turning to his right, he saw Specter there with a score board.

"How fast was that one?" He asked, wiping sweat off his forehead.

"Two seconds faster than the last one, Lance-sama." Specter stated, tallying the score. Lance nodded his head in acceptance. "I must say, I never expected you to use those kinds of blades before."

"… I just happened to have seen them once. Their craftsmanship just interests me, is all." Lance muttered, remembering a memory. Looking up at the sky, he noticed it was already getting dark. "Just a few more hours before we head to where Berserker is…"

"And what of… Balmung?" Specter hesitated, seeing the dark look Lance made.

"I won't hesitate to use it, if that's what you mean." Lance muttered, clenching a hand where his heart is. _"But I can tell… Balmung isn't giving me its full potential… Is it because I rejected it? Or is it because what I usually use is just a replica of what's sealed in me…?"_

Feeling movement from behind him, he turned back and saw Miyu walking towards him.

"Huh? Miyu? What brings you here?" Lance asked, confused. "I thought the meet up was later at ten?"

"…" Miyu kept quiet until she reached him. "You don't have to do it anymore."

"Huh?"

"You don't have to fight against Berserker. I can handle it on my own." Miyu stated firmly, Lance shaking his head in the negative.

"My apologies, but I will still fight. I won't back down." Lance responded, crossing his arms, shooting her a glare.

"It'll be pointless for you to fight."

"This is to achieve my Nee-sama's goal, so it doesn't matter. I'll fight either way."

"Even after what happened last night!?" Miyu snapped, glaring at him. Lance softened his gaze.

"Yeah, even then… I'll still fight." Lance said, Miyu looking away.

"At the battle with Saber, you…changed. It was like something was controlling you, but at the same time you had your will… Even hearing that, you seriously still want to continue fighting…?"

"I do… Collecting the Class Cards was the duty I took up when Specter made a pact with me instead of Nee-sama, so I absolutely have to do it." Lance then showed her the Archer Class Card, before placing it back in his pocket. "And not just for Nee-sama… But for both you and Illya as well… Remember that you're not alone, Miyu. You have friends in both me and Illya… So, we'll end this together."

Miyu said nothing as she walked away, presumably to prepare for tonight. Lance gave a tired sigh as she watched her go, a small, sad smile forming on his face.

"You're acting like how I did before, pushing everyone away… I definitely can't leave you, both of you."

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip-Mirror World)**_

SHINE

The five of them appeared on top of a building, with the space around them being small. It was small enough to clearly see the ceiling of the Mirror World.

"Jump complete." Sapphire confirmed, all of them looking at the area.

"It's cramped…" Rin hummed.

"That proves the distortions are decreasing." Luvia stated.

"In other words… Once we retrieve this Card, then—"

CRASH

"ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAGHHHHHH!" A bestial roar caught cut off Alexis as they looked and saw a behemoth of a man growling at them, its skin near black, with glowing red eyes and snarl directed at them.

"What…is that?" Rin muttered.

"You're kidding me!" Luvia gasped.

" _That's_ the Berserker Class Card!?" Alexis yelled, shocked.

At that moment, it jumped at them, hoping to crush them all in one strike. The three teens jumped out of the way, with Lance and Miyu rushing back to prepare for a counter.-attack.

CRASH

The moment it landed, both of them charged it with their own attacks.

"Shoot!" Miyu shot a mana blast at it, striking it in the face. However, there were no visble damages done to it as it stood back up and stared at her… then, without a warning, it charged at her with another roar, Miyu dodging each strike, with Luvia, Rin and Alexis throwing gems at it, but to no effect, only angering it as a result. Unnoticed by it was Lance, who was already behind it.

"Spade Strike, sixth stance!" Electricity cackled from Specter as Lance brought him down. "Lightning Strike!"

BZZZT!

His attack connected, drawing first blood as he immediately jumped out the way. He landed near the others as he readied his stance again.

"What incredible strength…" Specter muttered as it charged at them again, forcing them to dodge.

"You must avoid a direct hit at all cost!" Sapphire informed them as they dodged another punch. "Our physical barrier cannot protect you from that!"

"That's easy for you to say…" Miyu mumbled as she landed, but then jumped away again back to the others to dodge an incoming punch, using the ceiling as leverage. "The field is too small…"

"It's a wonder he can rush us like that in such a small place." Luvia hissed.

"His skin is thick enough to make it hard to slice him…" Lance muttered, staring at the wound he managed to cause.

"Worse is that our attacks only seem to make it angrier…" Alexis growled out in frustration.

"Can't you at least slow him down!?" Rin shouted.

"It's impossible." Sapphire stated. "There's no sign that a mana blast has any effect."

"It isn't magic resistance… It's something at a higher level." Miyu muttered, leveling Sapphire

"Don't tell me that means… His Noble Phantasm!?" Rin gasped as the Berserker looked at them, snarling.

"Maybe I could do something… My Projections were able to damage it somewhat… But what if I use this…?" lance muttered as he took out the Archer Card, shocking the others that he had it.

"W-What!? But Lance, that Card only gives you the bow!" Alexis said, unaware of how Lance could use it. Aside from himself, Illya, Miyu, Ruby, Sapphire, and Specter, none of them knew.

Instead of responding, he was about to place the Card on Specter's jewel, just as he had last time, but a pulse from the Card itself stopped him.

 _Use me…_

"!?" A strange voice spoke in his mind, an image of a hill filled with swords and a single man standing in it appeared in his thoughts. He then lowered Specter, confusing everyone, as he placed the Card at his chest, a magic circle appearing beneath him.

"Lance-sama!?" Specter gasped as his Master let go of him.

"Complete… Install!"

SHINE!

A bright light covered the area. Once it dissipated, a young boy was seen kneeling like a knight, clad in a black tight and sleeveless shirt with sliver accents and a metal plate on his collar, and black pants that had two black straps on his thighs, and another two strapped around his shins separate from each other. He wears black metal plated shoes, which appear to be attached to his trousers. His hair was white, with silver eyes, and tanned skin.

"Did he just…!?" Rin gasped, seeing the boy stand up and dust himself off.

"What is that!?" Luvia exclaimed, also watching.

"L-Lance…?" Alexis stuttered, uncertain if her little brother was alright.

"He did it… Just like Illya did…" Miyu muttered, Lance projecting the same swords he projected earlier when he was training. But the way he said it confuse her. "Complete…Install…?"

"Here I come, Berserker." With that said, Lance rushed in and leaped, going for a down swing.

"GROOOOOOOAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHH!" Berserker roared, charging straight towards him, bringing its fist up.

CLANG

"Gh…!" Lance grit his teeth as he took the force of the punch with his blades. He then used its fist as leverage to jump away, and then projected a bow and a sword, which he soon compressed into an arrow form.

" _ **I am the bone of my sword…**_ " He chanted, as if he's said those words all his life, drawing the bow with the sword-arrow loaded.

"GROOOOOOOAAAAAGGHHHHH!" Berserker charged at him again, just as he was about to let go.

" _ **Durandal.**_ "

FWOOOOOOOSSSSSSSSHHHHH

The arrow flew straight through Berserker's skull as blood exploded from it, the body soon falling, dropping limp on the ground. Lance stared at it, gripping his bow tightly as he felt that his Projection Ability was a lot stronger than usual.

"Heroic… Spirit, huh?" Lance whispered to himself.

"No way… He actually became one… A Heroic Spirit…" Rin muttered.

"Something like that is… I thought that…" Luvia couldn't believe it.

"But…just which Heroic Spirit is that…?" Alexis asked. She knew which legend Durandal belonged in, but never heard of it being used like this, especially as a Projection… _"Which mythology…? I've never heard of this in any legend… But it makes Lance's ability stronger…"_

Suddenly, the limp body began to rise as its head was reconstructed. "ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRR!" It let out another roar as it fully healed, almost as if it was never killed.

"Even after its head was blown off!?" Rin gasped.

"Then we just have to damage it more!" Luvia yelled, Miyu grabbing the Lancer Card and used Include to wield the spear as she twirled it a bit before jumping up. She landed at its back and poised to strike it.

STAB

With a hard thrust, Miyu pierced the Berserker at its heart, making the body go limp once more. Before any sighs of relief could escape them, it began moving again, and, grabbing Miyu, threw her at a wall as she coughed out blood from the impact. The others ran to her, while Lance engaged Berserker to keep it at bay.

"Trace, on." Lance muttered, forming another sword as he began throwing them at it.

Meanwhile, with the others…

"Miyu, are you alright!?" Luvia asked, worried. Myu grit her teeth as she stood up and wiped the blood off, the Lancer Card lay beside them, Alexis picking it up. She then turned to Rin, who was in deep thought.

"You've figured it out, too, didn't you?" Alexis asked, the red teen nodding. "This could only mean that his Noble Phantasm is…"

"Ressurection…" Rin grit her teeth as she kicked open the door beside them. Turning to the others, she gave one order. "Retreat! We have no chance of beating him!"

"Roger!" Luvia nodded.

"Lance! Get back for now! We have to leave!" Alexis called him, but he merely glanced at her before facing the Mad Servant again. "Wait, Lance?!"

"Nee-sama, all of you go first…" Lance replied as he dodged a punch sent at him, shocking the others. "This Heroic Spirit I'm fused with…it's telling me that Berserker's Noble Phantasm has a limit, like it knows him…"

"How can you tell that!?" Rin yelled.

"I don't know… But I keep receiving flashes of memories that I don't own… I'm guessing it's this one's memories that I'm seeing. But it'll be helpful if I'm going to beat it." Lance answered, using his swords to slash it at the arm. "But if this thing really is impervious to magic, then you guys need to get out of here."

Alexis growled as she glared at him.

" _We_ are all getting out of here! I am not leaving you behind!" Lance grit his teeth. He'd forgotten how stubborn his Nee-sama was.

"Then I'll just hold him off for now! You guys just go first!" Lance yelled as he jumped a few spaces away from them, Berserker following him. "I have Specter with me to open a Gate, so don't worry, Nee-sama! Once you guys are gone, I'll follow!"

Alexis wanted to rebut him, to tell him that they should all go together, but Luvia grasped her shoulder and shook her head. She grit her teeth as she ran through the door alongside the others. Lance smiled as he watched them go, before his expression turned serious as he faced his opponent.

* * *

"Well, I forgot to mention that I couldn't kill you the same way with the same weapon, but…" Multiple swords were projected around him as he glared at Berserker. "I think that wouldn't be a problem for someone who can Project different weapons."

"GROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" With its loudest roar yet, Berserker ran towards him like a madman. Lance grabbed one of the swords, turning it into an arrow like the first one, and aimed.

" _ **Caladbolg.**_ " With that, he set it loose, the arrow travelling fast towards Berserker.

FWOOOOOOOOOSSSSHHHH

It struck the Mad Servant directly at its heart, another gush of blood coming out as the body went limp and tumbled in front of him. Lance then jumped up just as it resurrected. Looking to his right, he saw Specter dutifully floating beside him.

"He has been killed exactly three times, and yet he still stands…" He muttered as he grabbed Specter's hilt, the Spade accepting it as a dark aura spread from him. "Are you ready, Specter?"

"Let us begin, Lance-sama." Specter replied, Lance nodding and taking a stance, Berserker charging at him again.

"Eight stance, Reaper of End!" Lance shouted as he leaped up, Berserker jumping after him, making him smirk as an image of a skull appeared behind him as he slashed at a fast pace, striking at imaginary lines he could see from the Berserker.

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH

All of its body parts were severed, leaving a pile of remains as Lance landed. He soon took off towards the door, knowing that he's already bought enough time, and that Alexis might do something drastic should he not return as he promised.

"!?" He felt a hand grab his leg as he was hoisted up, the Berserker already fully healed. He was then thrown up and then punched to the wall.

CRASH

"Gah!" He yelled in pain as he coughed out blood. But he had no time to rest as a fist came swinging at him.

BANG

He rolled out of the way in time as he quickly stood up, his hands already projecting new swords.

"Lance-sama! Are you alright!?" Specter floated to him as he began the regeneration process when Lance grabbed hi hilt.

"Thanks Specter… Now then…" Lance stood tall again as he wiped the blood off of his mouth, but then jumped back again when another fist came at him, the floor below them cracking. "Tch… At this rate, he'll level the whole building…!"

Deciding to stall for time until another opening presented itself to him. He began jumping from place to place, dodging each strike sent to him by maneuvering his body. Berserker continued to follow after him, snarling at him as Lance escaped another of its attacks. Soon, the floor gave out and sent Berserker down as Lance landed on the ledge, before he jumped after him with multiple swords following him. With a flick of his wrist, all the swords came crashing down.

STAB

" _Another kill… Total is now five times…"_ Lance thought as he landed and saw the impaled Servant. The swords impaling it then soon broke as Berserker roared and charged again, catching him slightly off guard as he was sent through a wall. "Ragh…! If it weren't for the Card and Specter's protection, I would've died from the impact…"

"ROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!" Berserker was already near him, giving him no time to defend or dodge, so he closed his eyes and prepared himself for the punch.

SLASH

"GRUAH!"

STAB

THUD

He opened his eyes after a few seconds and saw a girl wielding the same blade Saber had when they fought, but it held more of a Holy aura, and garbed in the same clothing, but was blue, with the armor being silver. When he saw the face, he gasped, having expected her to have already left.

"M-Miyu!? What…?" Lance stuttered, shocked at seeing her still here, with the Saber Class Card Installed, no less. "Wait, what about the others!?"

"I sent them back. I won't let you fight alone." Miyu stated, then looked back at the rising Berserker, lance doing the same as he stood up. "I've killed it one more time. How many is it now?"

"Adding what you just did, this is the sixth kill." Lance stated as he conjured the bow again. "Listen, you can't kill it the same way as before, especially with the same weapon. You'll have to find other ways to kill him."

"I just stabbed him." Miyu said as they dodged a swipe at them. "How about your injuries? Can you still fight?"

"Don't worry, I'm still fine." Lance answered as he projected another sword and turned it into an arrow. "Just focus on killing this thing for now!"

Miyu merely nodded as she charged ahead, parrying each punch with Excalibur. Lance breathed in a bit as he readied his bow and took aim, releasing it as he uttered its name.

" _ **Naegling!**_ "

FWOOOOSSSSHHH

It went straight through the Berserker's abdomen, ripping it apart as Lance and Miyu took the time to rest.

"That was the seventh… This will at least give us a few seconds of rest." Lance muttered as he felt something in him stir. _"At this rate, I might have to use Balmung after all…"_

"M-Miyu-sama…" Sapphire's voice came from Excalibur as Miyu, Lance, and Specter looked at it.

"Sapphire? Then, even in this form, you can still talk?" Miyu asked.

"What in the world is going on?" Sapphire asked. "Miyu-sama, your appearance and combat ability… Did you do what Lance-sama did!?"

"Yes, I did. I commenced the ritual for pseudo-summoning the Card, accessing the Throne of Heroes with it to use a portion of the Heroic Spirit based on its Class." Miyu said. Berserker's torso was then healed as it gave out another mighty roar.

"We'll talk more on it later, for now… Miyu! Use your Noble Phantasm! One hit from an Excalibur blast should kill more than one life!" Lance shouted as he began shooting arrowa at Berserker, some hitting, others being swatted away as it snarled at them.

"Wait! It would be better if we retreat for now! We stand no chance against an opponent who can continuously resurrect!" Sapphire pleaded, worried for both of them. Specter gave a sigh as he floated near his Master, waiting for his call,

"I shall not… I shall not retreat!" Miyu glared at the Berserker as she went in her stance. Golden light began to fill the blade.

"Miyu-sama! Why won't you retreat!? Even if we cannot defeat it now, we can regroup and then…" Sapphire pleaded.

"There can't be a next time! If I don't end it here and now… The next time, they'll call upon Illya!" Miyu shouted as the light soon turned the sword into a blade made of energy. "Illya doesn't want to fight anymore… And Lance is fighting this hard to end it… They were the first ones… The first ones to call me a friend… That's why…"

Lance briefly stopped to look at her, his eyes widening before they softened up as he returned his gaze back to Berserker. _"So that was why… You only wanted her to be happy, huh, Miyu?"_

"Excalinur!" With her shout, she swung down.

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!

The blast destroyed the wall, showing them the outside. Both of them panted as their fatigue finally caught up to them. Suddenly, the Saber and Archer Class Cards ejected from them, with Sapphire being separated from Miyu, both of them now struggling to remain standing.

* * *

"Hah…hah…" Lance panted as sweat poured from his body, his sight slightly blurry, falling on his knees. "Too…tired…"

"They're out of mana?" Sapphire murmured as the floated up, and saw both of them now on their knees. "Miyu-sama!?"

"Lance-sama!?" Specter immediately did what he could and went to refill his Master's mana reserves.

"Come back, Sapphire…" Miyu panted as she had trouble to stand. "I need mana right now…"

"Y-Yes…" Sapphire was about to move to her, but a hand grabbed her. "Ahh!"

"Sapphire!" Specter yelled, worried for her.

"Guh…" Twilight and orange energy started to leak from him, telling him that the real thing wants to come out. He forced it back for now, and Lance managed to clear his vison, but the sight of Berserker standing there with Sapphire in hand was not a welcoming sight. "N-No way…I could still move even after all that!?"

"N-No… Not here…" Miyu trembled as it walked towards her, raising its fist as it went to finish her.

"MIYU!" Lance snapped as he rushed in between, the fist hitting him instead of Miyu. Time seemed to slow down as Miyu watched Lance's body fly to the wall, smashing it as he fell limply to the floor, blood leaking out of him, Miyu's eyes widening at the sight.

"LANCE!" Miyu screamed, just as the Berserker jumped up and went to smash the downed boy.

BURST

Orange mana exploded from Lance's body, his hair turning to grey as he opened his eyes, now colored emerald, causing a larger burst of mana, blowing the Berserker back as Lance stood up, his face devoid of emotion as he stared at the slowly rising Berserker. His hands then went to his chest, pushing them in as a magic circle formed there.

"Lance… Wh-What's happening!? This isn't like before!" Miyu yelled, remembering the same thing happening from the Saber battle, but this one seemed more…primal.

"I cannot believe it… Something was sealed in Lance-sama…?" Sapphire gasped, having been released by Berserker when it was blown away.

"What does that mean!?"

"It means that Lance-sama is in danger…" Specter spoke, the other two looking at him as Lance began pulling out his hands from his chest, twilight colored mana now surrounding him, mixing with the orange mana. "His mana is being forcefully extracted by the sword so that he may call upon it, the real one, not his projected version. But in doing so, he has a high chance of combusting the moment Balmung is returned to its place."

"What!? Does that mean…that…Lance is going to die!?" Miyu screamed in horror when she heard that. Lance soon completely pulled his hands out, the original Balmung now in his hands as his appearance changed back to when he fought Saber. The sword was covered in both orange and twilight mana, as his feet started to glow, and he began his assault on Berserker…

* * *

 **AN: A tragic reveal! While Lance may have used the real Balmung, and it may win them the battle, but at the probability of him dying!? And, who was the voice that spoke to Lance during his use of the Archer Card!? And why did Lance say "Complete Install" instead!? Let's just hope he doesn't die!**

 **Well, see ya!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Chapter 10 is here! Now in the last chapter, Lance went berserk as he unleashed the real Balmung sealed in him, but the probability of his death is high… Will he survive the combustion, or will he fall?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fate series, they belong to someone else.**

* * *

Kill.

Kill the being in front of him, destroy it. Leave no trace of it behind.

Those were the thoughts that currently filled Lance's mind as he charged the Mad Servant, Berserker. His expression was devoid of any emotion as he engaged. Two fists swung at him as he maneuvered to dodge them, then brought Balmung down.

SLASH

One slash, wounded, but not fatal enough to make the arm useless. He'd have to use a harder swing.

"GROOOOOAAAAGGGGGHHHH!" The Servant roared as it landed a hit, Lance using his sword as a defense, being pushed back, but went back in again, both of them exchanging blow for blow.

Miyu could only watch as her friend fought like the Berserker, like a beast, but at the same time, had all the skills of a master swordsman, his strikes precise and timed. She watched as a fist connected with his body, but he stood up with no damage seen, almost as if he was immune to damage… But the words Specter said filled her with terror.

"He could die from this…? His entire body would combust…?" Miyu muttered as her eyes widened while she looked at her friend, then turned to the two Mystic Codes with them, an urgency in her tone. "Why!? Why does he have to lose his life!? Can't we do anything to stop this!?"

"I'm afraid the only thing capable of stopping this is if Lance-sama can somehow reign in the power and regain control." Specter stated somberly, worried, staring as his Master parried a punch with his sword. "But the chances are slim, as this is the original Balmung, not a replica. It will make it incredibly difficult for Lance-sama to break free…"

CLANG

Another swing, blocked, but was enough to fully cut the arm off. Lance then jumped to try and cut its head off, but it roared angrily and then grabbed Lance's foot, canceling his attack, and threw him through the hole made earlier by Miyu's attack, the Berserker following after it as they continued to trade blows.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

"It's like his sole purpose is to kill it…" Miyu muttered. Lance felt no pain as he was punched again and was sent flying, but unknown to him, or he doesn't care for it, blood was starting to leak from his mouth as his body was starting to feel the effects of bringing out Balmung. Miyu then ran up to the edge, planning to go down and help him.

"Miyu-sama!? Wait! Going down there now is too dangerous!" Sapphire shouted as she blocked Miyu from going any further.

"I won't let Lance die! I'll help him snap out of it!" Miyu snapped, but Specter floated near them, also blocking her path.

"I would wish it to be that simple, but only he can snap himself out of this, Miyu-san." The Spade said, Miyu gritting her teeth, just as Lance skid beneath Berserker and went to its back. Before it could even turn around, Lance kicked it forward and swung his sword.

SLASH

Half of the body fell, while the other half flew to the other side. Lance flicked Balmung to the side, getting rid of the blood that stained it.

"…" He continued to say nothing, merely awaiting for his opponent to resurrect so that he may kill it until it is finally eradicated.

"That should keep him down for a while…" Miyu said, but then flinched when she saw the cold look Lance had. It was so different. It was as if he had no life, like his entire being was merely devoted to being a weapon, to kill off everything that stands in his way. He feels nothing, but the blood in his mouth made her eyes widen.

Lance looked at the bottom half of Berserker, seeing it begin to regenerate. He jumped back to create some distance, but when he landed, hi began to grab his head.

"Guh… What… Why am I…Grr… Kill… Kill…" Lance growled, his eyes flickering from emerald to silver, the two mana surrounding him made another burst as he yelled in pain. "Ah…! S-Stop, it… G-Get…out of my…head! I won't…win…like this!"

Berserker soon leaped back up and crashed to where he was. Lance already moved out of the way, his expression back to being emotionless, but some form of resistance was seen, Miyu catching his slight wince as his eyes continued to flicker, the aura surrounding him beginning to waver and become tame as compare to before.

"What's…happening to him…?" Miyu asked, watching as Lance leaped out of the way as two fist came to him.

"I…don't know… But something is happening… Nii-san?" Sapphire turned to Specter, to see him floating there, staring at Lance.

"Lance-sama…" Specter muttered.

" _To think I'd let myself to be controlled like this… Guh…but I won't fight like this… Even if this mana is restraining me… I have to stop it!"_ Lance was slowly breaking through, his senses returning to his control, dodging another of Berserker's strikes, pain throbbing from his body, not from injury, bur from the forced extraction of mana. Even then, his reaction was still fast, knowing when to fight and when to defend. _"I'll win this…not as a puppet controlled used as a weapon…but by my own skills and ability!"_

Lance's eyes remained emerald, but now they were clearer than before, life returning to them. He took a quick glance back and saw Miyu with Sapphire in hand, already tranced, and his own partner, Specter, beside them, before he went back to Berserker, blocking both fists with Balmung, the aura around it becoming tamer. He was forced to kneel, struggling to keep hold as the Servant's strength was immense. Suddenly, he coughed out blood.

" _Tch… I need to stand up… I'm not wasting it… You_ will _obey, Balmung!"_ Lance grit his teeth as he finally regained full control of his body, gripping hi sword tightly as he pushed Berserker off of him, then used his blade to throw him away, wounding it, but not enough to kill. He then began panting, as the aura surrounding him was now covering him, completely tamed as it soon entered the sword as Lance stabbed it on the ground, using it for support, Balmung hissing a bit in obedience.

"He… did it…" Specter murmured, seeing Lance's expression go back to normal, if not tired, but gasped as he saw Berserker already in front of him.

"LANCE, MOVE!" Miyu screamed as the fists came down on him, his eyes widening in shock as he couldn't move away in time. Suddenly, a small shape came from nowhere, and raised a blade, targeting the Berserker.

SLASH

In one clean movement, it was cleaved in two again, taking another of its lives as the figure grabbed Lance and landed to where Miyu was. Lance felt the ground on his feet again as he still used Balmung to support him, then widened his eyes once he saw just who saved him. Clad in her tranced state, Illya stood there in front of them, Ruby in her hands as a blade protruded from the Kaleidostick.

"Illya…" Miyu gasped, Lance still staring in shock that she appeared.

"Sorry I'm late, Miyu, Lance." Illya spoke.

"Why…?" Miyu whispered, with Lance already managing to stand tall once more as he stared at both of them.

"To me, the both of you are…" Illya started as she turned to both of them. "Very important friends!"

"Illya…" Lance muttered, a small smile setting on his face. Suddenly, Specter rammed into him. "Huh? Specter?"

"Are you alright, Lance-sama!?" Specter frantically asked.

"Heh, don't worry, I'm alright. Just a bit…tired." He stated, before looking back at the almost reformed Berserker, alongside his two friends. "Now how do we do this…"

"Rin-san! Luvia-san! Alexis-san!" Illya shouted as the three teens jumped from where they were hiding, throwing gems at the now resurrected Berserker.

"GRRR…" It snarled as it jumped away from the attack, but then, bindings came from it.

[Gleipnir!] The three of them shouted as the bindings wrapped themselves around the Servant, holding it down as it struggled to get out, before a prism formed around it, trapping the behemoth.

"It worked!" Rin cheered.

"As expected, ten-count thaumaturgy is strong enough to affect even him." Luvia observed, Alexis nodding, but then saw her little brother, still in his other appearance.

"Is that… Lance…?" She whispered to herself, before a relieved smile filled her features. "He's safe…but so in trouble…"

* * *

Back with the kids, Miyu walked forward and stared at Illya, Lance watching their interaction and regaining his breathing.

"What are you doing here?" Miyu asked, Lance keeping silent.

"I'm sorry." Illya replied, looking away from them. "I was an idiot. I just went with the flow, fighting without any resolve. I thought this wasn't my problem, that it wasn't real… But… When I realized this was real, that it was dangerous, I became frightened by it all." Tears began streaming down her face as she continued.

"Illya…" Miyu whispered.

"…" Lance still remained silent, letting her continue.

"But the truly foolish part…was running away, without considering my friends' feelings. Miyu, you were trying so hard to carry my share as well as your own, and Lance, you still fought so hard, never giving up, determined… So I'm very sorry!" Illya turned to her friends and bowed, Miyu and Lance glancing at each other before turning back to her.

"It may be too late, but I want to fight with the two of you again…" Illya added, before she stood straight again. "Because I don't want my friends to face danger all alone!"

Looking back at Miyu, she was, to Lance's surprise, smiling. It was small, but it was definitely there.

"Thank you." Miyu nodded, her smile not leaving her. "I want to fight alongside you, too. Together, with my friends."

Lance looked at both of them and smiled, happy that they were friends again. Illya walked to them and also smiled. He then handed her the Archer Card. "Here, it's been a great help to me, but it belongs to you, so…" She took it back with a smile.

"Let's go, Miyu, Lance." The other two nodded as they prepared themselves. The three teens looked at them, smiling a bit.

"Well, looks like we've done our part." Rin sighed.

"Many things have transpired. But now, they've settled where they belong." Luvia spoke.

"And I'm happy for them." Alexis grinned.

"I wasn't ever that worried about them, but…" Rin started as she then complained. "The real problem is that we used too many gems!"

"Good gief… You insist on whining about that even now? This is the problem with commoners." Luvia sighed.

"You really are cheap, you know that?" Alexis sighed.

"Shut up, new moneys!" Rin snapped, but then all of their attention went to Berserker, who was thrashing about to escape his prison, the bindings and prism slowly breaking.

"Just what is he?" Luvia demanded.

"He's trying to tear off restraints capable of binding even magical beasts?" Rin muttered. "Could this be any further from our plan?"

"GROOOOOOAAAAAAGGGHHHH!" Berserker roared as it was near escape.

"And worst of it is that we're low on gems…" Alexis grit her teeth.

"This Heroic Spirit's name is Heracles, from the Greek mythos." Lance said as the three kids jumped down to meet them. "I managed to figure it out after I clashed with him using the Archer Card."

"Wait, what!?" Alexis gasped as she and the other two teens looked at him with mouths agape. "Are you sure, Lance!?"

"Positive, Nee-sama." Lance nodded, recounting what he's learned. "His Noble Phantasm is known as _**God Hand: Twelve Labors**_ , allowing him to resurrect over and over again. But the number of times he can resurrect is limited. And that is why we came up with a plan to end him, no matter how many life he has left."

"So please listen to it!" Illya said as the three teens raised their eyebrow as they listened to the explanation, only to have them widen in shock.

"Huh!?" Rin gasped.

"A-Are you sure, Miyu?" Luvia asked, the girl herself looking at her two friends before nodding at Luvia.

"We have to try." Rin said, after looking at the other two teens.

"But this is a really dangerous gamble." Alexis said, worried.

"Please trust us, Nee-sama. We can do it." Lance insisted, before being tapped by Miyu as he looked at her.

"You should sit this one out, Lance. Your injuries might…" Miyu never finished as Lance released a burst of energy, using the mana Specter transferred to him.

"I think that answers you, Miyu." Lance chuckled as he looked at their shocked faces, the aura surround him as he placed his sword over his shoulder with Specter in his other hand. "I'll fight, no matter what. I'll see this through the end with the two of you, and nothing's going to stop me."

"Very well." Rin nodded as everyone went into position. "Once the barrier breaks, we move."

CRACK

"GRROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" Berserker roared as it broke free, all of them scattering as they began the plan. First was Lance, who was already running towards him with Specter, saving Balmung for later. With a quick spin, he thrusted Specter to the side, causing a wound to appear on its stomach.

BANG

BANG

BANG

BANG

Illya was shooting multiple mana blasts as she went closer, the Berserker then smashed the ground, forcing her to jump up, straight towards its fist. With quick movement, Rin, Luvia, and Alexis threw gems at it, causing an explosion on its hand.

BOOOOMMM!

Using the distraction, Illya went straight to its torso as Ruby lit up.

"Maximum output!" Illya yelled as Ruby's light grew. "Full power, full open! FIRE!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!

"GUOGHHHH!" The blast sent it through the roof until it reached the Mirror World's ceiling, forcing it to fall right where the fight began, with Miyu waiting for it. Miyu then leaped up as she Included the Lancer Card, the red spear appearing in her hand.

"Gae…" She started as she began twirling in mid-air. "Bolg!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!

PIERCE

CRASH

BOOM

The spear went straight into the Berserker's life, killing it again as it crashed, causing an explosion. Miyu sighed as Illya flying towards her, with Lance jumping up to meet with them.

* * *

"Miyu! Did the plan work?" Illya asked the moment she landed.

"Most likely, one more of his lives was taken in that attack." Lance speculated as he let Specter go to float beside him. "Gae Bolg always pierces the heart, so we can be assured that it killed him."

Rin, Luvia, and Alexis walked over to them as they waited. Then, two boulders were thrown at them as the three teens threw gems to destroy them, the sounds of Berserker growling making them go into position as they saw it begin to walk towards them.

"How many of his lives have we taken!?" Alexis yelled, Lance shaking his head.

"I can't remember, Nee-sama… But I'm sure it's only a few more left… And…" Lance assured as he took out Balmung, readying it.

"Still, this is bad… I'm out of ammo…" Rin muttered.

"As am I…" Luvia grumbled, Alexis admitting it as well. Illya reached for the Archer Card, but hesitated, and both Lance and Miyu saw this, with Miyu stepping up and drawing a Card of her own.

"I'll handle this." Miyu spoke, Lance and Illya looking at her. "Illya, cover me."

"Huh?" Illya gasped, but saw the smile Miyu had as she looked at them before she looked back. She then shook her head, standing up as well. "No, it's okay." She then walked over to stand beside Miyu. "Thanks to you, I think I understand a little better now." Ruby then began glowing. "If you abandon your friends, you can't move forward."

"I think I understand as well." Miyu nodded as she, too, stared at Berserker, Sapphire now glowing as well. "Together, we can accomplish things we couldn't alone."

They then crossed their Kaleidosticks together as a bright light covered them, Lance being forced to cover his eyes due to the intensity.

"I promise…" Illya began. "I'll never run and abandon my friends again." Miyu nodded to her words.

"Yes, I believe you… I believe in Illya… I believe in Lance…in my precious friends…" Miyu added, Lance showing a small grin as his eyes adjusted to the light. He then gasped as Balmung began glowing orange, then the orange turned to the color of twilight, making him smile wider.

The Saber Card appeared in between the two girls as Lance raised Balmung over his head.

[ _ **Parallel Include!**_ ] Miyu and Illya shout out.

The area around them began to change to an open space with a sky, all of them standing on top of water. Excalibur appeared and split into seven versions, each girl gaining an Excalibur of their own, pointing it towards the Berserker, who took a step back. Lance watched this happen with a smile, the twilight aura of Balmung surrounding him in the same way golden aura surrounded Illya and Miyu.

"Now I understand… Being alone is terrifying, secluded from the rest of the world… But with you two, I feel like we can do…anything. So, let's move forward… All three of us, together!" Lance shouted as Balmung's aura exploded, Lance beginning his chant. "— O sword, Let thee be filled… The Evil Dragon will fall. All will be separated into light and shadow. The world will now reach the sunset. Collapse!"

"ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!" Berserker charged at them as the three released their attacks at the same time.

[HAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!]

"BALMUNG!"

DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!

Nine golden blasts and one twilight blast went straight towards Berserker as it fused with one another, creating a huge blast that engulfed the Servant, as it roared one last time before the blast eradicated it, going further until it reached the dimension's roof, shattering it as Lance went and grabbed the Last Card, turning to his friends as they all smiled at each other. The Mirror World shattered as they all find themselves back on the roof, the rise of the morning sun shining on them.

* * *

Seeing this, Lance sheathed Balmung as it disappeared back inside him, awaiting for the time its Master calls upon it once more. A light shined on him as he reverted back to his normal form, before collapsing on the ground in exhaustion, trying to catch his breath. The other two also reverted back.

"Hah…hah… I find it hard to move now… Haha… I guess I overused my mana again… But at the same time, I've never felt better…" Lance chuckled to himself as laid there, before feeling himself blushing as Illya plopped down next to him and placed his head on her lap, rubbing his hair. Ruby and Specter chuckled at the sight, while Alexis found it cute. "H-Huh…?"

"Hehe, right…" Illya giggled as she continued to stroke his hair. "You have really soft hair, you know?"

"Nee-sama tells me that all the time. To be honest, I'm kind of bothered by it…" Lance muttered as his two tips with brownish shade moving like how a cat's would whenever they're patted. "Worse is that it becomes like this… I'm too tired to even try to hide it…"

Illya and Miyu were intrigued by it as he blushed further by them touching the two tips. Meanwhile, Alexis, Rin, and Luvia were looking at the Cards, all finally gathered.

"Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Saber, Assassin and Berserker." Rin counted off as she held all of the Cards. "We retrieved all of the Cards! This is mission complete."

"Thank goodness…" Illya sighed in relief, while Lance merely chuckled as he was still completely tired.

"Then all of this was worth it…" Lance sighed as he relaxed.

"Now, let's fire off a big blast to celebrate!" Ruby exclaimed, Lance blinking as Specter bonked her.

"That is not allowed, Ruby." Specter scolded.

"Wait, what are you planning!?"Illya gasped.

"Doing that at this hour will bother the neighbors." Miyu stated, Lance looking at her weirdly.

"That's what worries you?" Lance muttered.

"Miyu-sama, you're missing the point a bit." Sapphire stated bluntly, Lance nodding in agreement.

"Illya…"

"Miyu…"

"Lance…"

The three kids turned to look at Rin, Luvia, and Alexis.

"I know we're the ones who involved you in this, but I'm glad you were there." Rin looked at the three of them, Lance getting up to get seated.

"Alone, we probably wouldn't have been able to win." Luvia admitted, to the three's shock, as Alexis placed a hand on Lance's head, rubbing it gently.

"We're really proud of you three." Alexis smiled.

"Thank you for fighting until the end." Rin said, bowing a bit.

"I'd like to share my appreciation, as well." Luvia nodded.

"It's the same for me." Alexis also bowed. The three merely responded with a smile, happy to have helped.

"Now, I'll take these Cards back to London—" Rin started, holding the Cards up, before they were snatched away by Luvia, the sound of a helicopter being heard as they all looked to the side.

"Ohohoho~! You lowered your guard at the very end!" Luvia laughed as she held unto the rope ladder. "Do not worry… I shall personally deliver these Cards to the Great Father!"

"What!? You sneaky little… That was _my_ plan! Get back here!" Alexis screamed as she ran towards the ladder, Luvia already getting in the copter, Alexis following suit.

"So both of you were planning to hog all the glory yourselves!?" Rin growled as she, too, ran to the ladder, grabbing a hold of it as the three teens were heard fighting inside it as it flew away. Lance, Illya, and Miyu could only watch it go with blank, shocked looks, before turning to each other and chuckling to themselves.

"Well, shall we go home?" Illya asked, Miyu and Lance nodding as they all stood up. Looking up the sky, Lance smiled. Hearing his name being called, he saw his two friends waving him over, to which he happily complied with. He smiled at them as he ran to them, the three of them holding hands as they walked home.

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

"Illya… It's time to wake up, Illya…"

"Mng… O-Onii-chan…?" Illya yawned, still a bit tired as her vision was hazy. Looking up, she saw a figure that was unmistakably her older brother, Shirou. _"Oh, that's right… I did come home…"_

"If you sleep any longer, then you'll be late for school." Shirou sighed, waiting for Illya to get up from bed, Illya not noticing his tone sounding too _formal_ compared to usual, but she wrapped her hands around Shirou's neck, causing him to blush. "H-Huh!?"

"Eheh… Onii-chan…" Illya chuckled, Shirou blinking as he realized it.

"Oh, you're still partially asleep, then? You'll need to fully wake up now." Shirou stated.

"Yeah, maybe… I worked really hard yesterday, so as a reward, I want…" Illya began to lean up as Shirou tried to pull away.

"W-Wait, um… I-Illya, please stop… This sort of thing is…" Shirou sputtered, Illya still managing to pull him in as he struggled weakly.

"A good morning kiss…"

Chu~!

When Illya opened her eyes and became fully aware, what she was kissing wasn't her brother, in fact, her brother wasn't even there. No, the person she's kissing was actually Lance, whose eyes were wide in shock as his face was as red as his sister's hair. The moment she saw that, there was confusion, realization, shock, and then embarrassment as she quickly separated from him, her own face becoming red, Lance's mouth agape as he stared at her.

"KYAAA!" Illya screamed, snapping Lance out and letting out his own scream as he moved away, hitting the wall.

"S-S-Sorry, Lance! I thought you were my bro—" Illya cut herself off as she heard what she was about to say, Lance's eyes darkening as he stared at her in shock. "No! I meant in my dream! My dream—no! THAT'S EVEN WORSE!"

"T-That's…! W-Were you about to say that I was like Shirou-sempai!?" Lance yelled in shock, his eyes widening at the image Illya left in his mind.

"NO! THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!" Illya snapped, hyperventilating as she shook her head in panic.

"This is just… No, wait… I…" Lance began to panic as his eyes hollowed out, realizing what it meant. _"MY FIRST KISS WAS STOLEN BY THE SAME PERSON WHO SAW ME NAKED!? SHE EVEN HAS A CRUSH ON HER OWN BROTHER!?"_

"T-That wasn't it! It's not what you think, I swear!" Illya yelped as she hid her face in her hands. _"This is so bad… This is so bad… I can't believe I kissed Lance… Wait… I KISSED LANCE!? I REALLY DID THAT! OH MY GOD!"_

"Wawawawawawa… Guh… I-Illya, j-just calm d-down and stop screaming…" Lance stuttered as he touched his lips, his face burning brighter as he recalled the taste. _"The taste was…sweet… GAH! STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! GOD, IS THIS WHAT NEE-SAMA WARNED ME ABOUT!?"_

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kiss you like that!" Illya continuously apologized as Lance panicked even more.

"N-No! It was an accident! I should have tried to struggle more to get out of your grip! This was my fault!" Lance rebutted, both of them still red faced.

The door soon opened and the two of them slowly looked behind them to see Miyu, standing there while staring at them, a blank look on her face as Lance and Illya blushed brighter.

[THIS ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK, I SWEAR!] The yelled at the same time.

"Both of you are unfair…" They both blinked at what she said as she went closer to them. "Why are the two of you the only ones getting closer to each other? I want to get closer to both of you, too…"

[Eh?] Lance and Illya muttered, looking a little lost at where she was going.

"A kiss is a sign of getting closer, right?" Miyu stated. "As your close friend, shouldn't I get one too?"

"W-Well, in some countries, I guess that's be correct, but still! THIS ISN'T HOW FRIENDS BECOME CLOSER!" Lance yelled, his face incredibly red as he tried to salvage the situation. "Friends don't normally kiss like that! It was an accident! We really aren't trying to become closer than friends!"

"Y-Yeah! That k-kiss was just an accident! Nothing more!" Illya added, Miyu tilting her head in confusion.

"But isn't it normal to do that between friends?"

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Lance snapped, before he coughed into his hand. "L-Let's just go to school, please? This conversation is already tiring me out…"

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

The three of them were currently on their way to school, having a small chat over why Lance and Miyu were over at Illya's house so early in the morning.

"And that's pretty much why we were there." Lance finished as he gave a small smile. "We were worried that you might not be able to wake up."

"It was only to be certain…" Miyu added.

"Oh, then thanks Miyu, Lance." Illya smiled as they continued running to school, but then a thought came to her. "But what about you, Lance? You were really injured last night."

"Please don't worry. My healing was exponentially fast, according to Aversa-san. She said that I should just leave the bandages on for now, just in case." Lance replied as he pointed to his chest, where the bandages are supposed to be. "But I'm still completely fine."

"Though at this rate…" Miyu trailed off, the other two catching on.

"Yeah, at this rate, it's going to be a close call." Illya muttered.

"Not even "close", we really won't make it." Lance sighed as he pulled on his scarf.

"Oh, well… In that case… No one's around…" Illya glanced from side to side, making sure. "Ruby!"

"Might as well… Specter!" Lance called as Specter materialized.

"While no one is around…" Miyu mumbled as Sapphire came out.

All three of them were then covered in light as they tranced, Lance projecting his board, Miyu jumping using mana, and Illya flying, heading to school the fastest way they know. It only took them a few minutes to reach school.

* * *

 _ **(Homurahara Elementary**_ _ **–**_ _ **Class 5-1)**_

The whole day went by like a blur, everything back to normal. Well, except the fact that Miyu had been sticking close to both Illya and Lance the whole day, not that they minded. At the end of the day, Suzuka, Nanaki, Tatsuko, and Mimi went to confront the trio on the matter.

"How do I put this…" Suzuka hummed, staring at the three as Miyu linked her arms to both Illya and Lance. "I can't tell what's going on with you three anymore… Weren't Illya and Miyu fighting yesterday? And how did Lance get involved?"

"Well, maybe you're imagining stuff. Probably all of it." Illya chuckled, looking away, wanting to forget the morning's events.

"Isn't it better that they aren't fighting?" Lance asked, raising an eyebrow as he stared at them, though a tiny blush was on his face.

"To become so affectionate overnight… Does this mean…" Nanaki gasped, Lance wondering what she meant.

"Illya, you jerk! How could you go and conquer both Miyu-run and Lan-run without our knowing!? Let me touch them too!" Tatsuko snapped, being restrained by Mimi. Lance wondered who Lan-run was. Was there someone named Lan in their class?

"W-Well, it's good they're getting along." Mimi smiled nervously. "You two made up, right?"

"Honestly, I prefer it this way… It just means that both of my friends are still friends." Lance smiled warmly, subconsciously reaching Miyu and Illya's heads to pat, making the two blush.

"Oh well! Since you've softened up, Miyukichi, Lancechi, let's get along from now on!" Tatsuko cheered while patting both aforementioned kids, before they coldly smacked the hands away.

"Huh? Why do I have to get along with you?" Miyu's eyes turned cold, the same could be said for Lance.

"I see no reason why I should." Lance said coldly.

"What?" Tatsuko yelped.

"My only friends are Illya and Lance. It has nothing to do with you at all." Miyu spoke harshly.

"I honestly do not know why you refer to me as if we are close. The only friends I have are Illya and Miyu." Lance added, his tone still cold.

The others gasped in shock as Tatsuko began to tear up, before fully crying as the other three tried to calm her down. Illya turned to her two friends as shook them.

"H-Hey, Miyu, Lance!" Illya called in a scolding tone, both of them just blinking before smiling at her, as if they didn't just make Tatsuko cry.

"Why are you angry? You and Lance are the only friends in my life, Illya." Miyu stated. "No one else matters, right?"

"I share sentiments with Miyu. You two are the only ones that matter to me, alongside Nee-sama." Lance added.

"What? That's heavy!" Nanaki gasped.

"Are you sure you two aren't misinterpreting what friends are!?" Suzuka screamed.

" _I-I don't understand… I know it's nothing new, but I don't understand how both of them are thinking!"_ Illya screamed in her mind.

Turning to the others, Lance and Miyu looked at them rather coldly.

"The rest of you are unnecessary…" Miyu started.

"… Please don't come near the three of us anymore." Lance finished, both of them glaring at them.

Tatsuko began crying even more, the others having trouble trying to calm her. Illya joined them, telling her that Lance and Miyu were merely being shy, and that wasn't how they really felt.

[But that's exactly how we feel.] Both of them replied in sync, their eyes shining in confusion.

"Don't say it with such clear eyes!" Illya yelled.

 _And that was how our adventure to collect the Class Cards ended… But, it doesn't mean our journey has come to an end, yet… We didn't know at the time, but those Cards were just the start of something bigger. As for what happened to Nee-sama, Rin-san, and Luvia-san… Well, I'll leave it to them to explain. For now, well, it'll take a while to explain what happened next…_

* * *

 **AN: There it is! The end of the first season of Fate/Kaleid Liner Prisma Illya! Lance didn't die(Thank goodness~!), and he gained control over Balmung! Though, I guess both Lance and Miyu are a little possessive of each other and Illya, huh? Anyway, I'll get started on 2wei tomorrow, after school, so I'll probably post it on Friday or Saturday, so please wait for it!**

 **Well, see ya!**


	11. Chapter 11 2wei

**AN: Finally going to get started with 2wei! Yes! I really can't wait to get started in this, believe me~! Well, let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fate series, they belong to someone else.**

* * *

"Forty-six… Forty-seven… Forty-eight… Forty-nine… Fifty…"

"Alright, that will do for now, Lance-sama." Aversa spoke as Lance sighed and stood straight up after doing fifty push-ups, his body covered in sweat. "I must say… It has only been a few days, and yet you are already completely healed."

"Then am I allowed to take these bandages off?" Lance asked politely, Aversa nodding as he began unwrapping them, before starting to head inside. "I'll be going to wash off now. I still have to help Illya and Miyu out with morning duties."

"Very well. Do take care for the day." Aversa smiled as he entered the house, giggling quietly to herself as her mistress walked over to her. "Alexis-sama. I take it you were watching Lance-sama in his physical examination?"

"He's done well. As expected of my little brother." Alexis smirked as she placed a hand on her hips, wearing a school uniform similar to Illya's, but fit for a high school student. She then turned and started walking away. "We'll set off as well, Aversa."

"As you wish, Alexis-sama." Aversa curtsied as she began following after her.

* * *

 _ **(Emiya Household)**_

After taking a quick shower, Lance dressed up for school and left, saying goodbye to the countless maids in his home. As he left the mansion, he came across Miyu, waving a hand at her with a smile.

"Good morning, Miyu." Lance greeted as she smiled back.

"Morning Lance." Both then walked over to Illya's house and rang the doorbell, as one of Illya's caretakers, Sella, opened the door and let them in.

"What brings both of you this morning?" Sella asked as she led them to the living room.

"Illya and I are on class duty this morning."

"And I'm just here to help them out." Miyu and Lance said respectively, both of them looking to the side as Leysritt waved at them.

"Guten Morgern." She greeted, before Sella stopped and scolded her.

"Liz! At least greet the guests properly!" Sella scolded.

"It's proof of how close we are." Leysritt replied. "Even this early in the morning, you're so strict, it's stifling."

The two kids watching this sweat-dropped, then excused themselves to head up their own, leaving the two of them there. Miyu and Lance made it up the stairway to Illya's room, then opened it to find the girl still sleeping while hugging a stuffed bear. Walking up to her, Lance began to gently shake her.

"Illya, it's time to get up now… We'll be late if you don't…" Lance spoke as she slowly began to stir, fluttering her eyes open as she looked at him, Miyu standing beside him.

"Hmm? Onii-chan?"

"Wait, why does this sound familiar?" Lance muttered as Illya sat up and wrapped her hands around his neck again. "Oh, now I remember…"

"I see, so you don't have morning practice today, Onii-chan…" Illya giggled as she leaned in, Lance sighing as her eyes suddenly snapped wide open as she realized who he was, blushing. "E-Eh? Lance!?"

"I believe that this was the second time? At least we didn't actually go through with it this time…" Lance blushed, but then glanced at Miyu as she opened her mouth to say something. "No, Miyu, this isn't what friends normally do, so you don't need to ask for one."

She closed her mouth and nodded in understanding.

"You are taking this surprisingly well as compared to last time, Lance-sama." Specter spoke as he materialized, Sapphire doing the same as Ruby woke up. "And good morning to all of you."

"Good morning~!" Ruby greeted.

"Good morning as well, Nii-san, Nee-san." Sapphire greeted.

"We can trade pleasantries later. You and Miyu have morning duties today, right?" Lance grinned as Illya panicked, completely forgetting. Pulling on his scarf, he turned away and began to leave. "Please get dressed fast."

"We'll be waiting for you downstairs." Miyu said as she followed after Lance, the boy taking one glance at her again before blushing and turning away.

"Lance-san definitely remembered the kiss." Ruby teased.

"R-RUBY!" Illya yelped.

* * *

 _ **(Homurahara Elementary**_ _ **–**_ _ **Class 5-1)**_

The morning went by normally, the class was quiet, with no trouble occurring. It was currently June, with the summer heat starting to set in. It was peaceful… Though it was quickly destroyed when Tatsuko came barreling in, being as loud as usual.

"Let's go to the beach! The beach!" Tatsuko screamed, wearing an inflatable ring around her waist, with Lance blinking at her appearance.

"What is it, Tatsuko?" Illya asked, just as the others of their group arrived. Lance and Miyu got used them, and weren't actively glaring at them anymore.

"Plans for summer break." Suzuka muttered as she bonked the hyperactive Tatsuko on the head, getting her to stop. "It's still June, but she's all excited already."

"I see." Illya giggled.

"The beach?" Miyu asked in confusion. "What do you do at the beach?"

"What do you do? You swim, of course!" Tatsuko replied, looking at her weirdly, Miyu just tilting her head to the side, still confused. "Oh! School swimsuits are forbidden! You each have to bring your most erotic swimsuit!"

"Huh? What's "erotic"?" Lance questioned, looking confused, but was ignored by her as she began jumping around.

"I can't wait!" Tatsuko cheered as she went back to being hyperactive.

"Settle down!"

BANG

Nanaki punched her straight at the gut, sending her flying as Tatsuko landed behind her. Lance staring at the downed girl.

"Oh… Miyu, have you never been to the beach before?" Illya asked, Miyu nodding.

"Then let's all go together!" Mimi suggested.

"Knowing you, I bet you're a fast swimmer." Suzuka added. "With the beach this close, it'd be a waste not to go!"

"I-If Illya and Lance are going, too…" Miyu muttered as she looked at them.

"Yeah, let's all go together." Illya nodded, Lance thinking about it.

"Hmm… The last time I went was back in England…" Lance shrugged, not seeing anything wrong with it. "Sure, I'm fine with it."

"Okay! It's settled!" Suzuka nodded as she stared at the sky through the window.

"I can't wait!" Mimi giggled.

"Turtles! Bring on the turtles!" Tatsuko blurted out, laughing. "We'll rescue them, then eat them dancing!"

"I don't think the turtles would appreciate that…" Lance shuddered.

"You're making the Dragon King's Palace shudder." Nanaki muttered.

Illya let out a small smile as she stared at her friends interacting, particularly at Lance and Miyu.

" _They're both still awkward around them, but when we first met, they barely spoke at all… Thinking about it now, hasn't it been one month since then?"_ Illya thought as she continued to stare at them.

"What's wrong, Illya?" Miyu asked, noticing her stare, Lance looking at her as well.

"Oh, it's noth—" Illya began, just as a memory came to her. The memory of her using the Archer Card. _"What was that, anyway?"_

Lance and Miyu blinked as they looked at her, confused.

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip-Park)**_

Lance was currently standing near the slide as the others were currently playing around with the different equipment, snacking on ice cream they had ordered. Though Lance kept thinking back on stuff as he leaned in the slide's stand.

" _Nee-sama is probably still in school right now, so maybe I should cook her favorite tonight for dinner? But do we still have enough ingredients for chicken ballotine?"_ Lance thought as he scrapped some ice cream off using a wooden spoon. Looking at the sky, he let out a frustrated sigh. "Maybe I should buy some just in case…"

Taking a glance at his side, he saw Tatsuko trying to eat all of Suzuka's ice cream, and Mimi and Nanaki feeding each other. He's still a bit uncomfortable around them, but he can manage.

"Lance." Turning to his left, he saw Miyu standing there, scrapping a bit of her ice cream, and holding it out to him. "Ahh."

Lance looked at her strangely, but complied, not seeing anything wrong with it. "Ahh…" He opened his mouth as she put the spoon in. "Hmm, pretty good…" He muttered, before scrapping some of his own. "Here, have a taste. You might like it."

"Ahh…" Miyu accepted, taking the offered scoop. "Mango?"

"Uh-huh, I like mangos, they taste good." Lance chuckled.

"AHHHH!" Illya's scream caught their attention as they looked at her rushing down the slide towards them, shoving a scoop in front of Lance's face. "Here, say "Ahh"!"

"Huh?" Lance asked, confused, but seeing her look, he accepted. "O-Okay, ahh…"

"What's with that reaction?" Miyu asked, Illya spluttering as Lance continued to taste the scoop given to him.

"W-Why did you suddenly feed him, then!?" Illya demanded.

"I wanted to try out what the others did." Miyu stated, Lance now going back to enjoying his ice cream. "But your reaction was a bit strange. I also fed you some, didn't I?"

"W-Well…we're both girls, so it's fine, and, well… But feeding a boy like that is… That's something only c-couples do!" Illya yelped as she blushed red, then turned to glare at the only boy in their group. "And Lance is also at fault since he fed you back!"

"It tastes good… But, it lacks, something…" Lance muttered, before blinking, looking at the girl glaring at him. "Wait, what?"

He looked to the others, wondering what he did wrong. The only thing he saw were the teasing smirks of the four girls behind the two.

"My, my… Did you see that, Nanaki-san?" Suzuka grinned.

"Goodness, look at how passionate they are, Suzuka-san." Nanki teased.

"Illya-chan, I'm glad all three of you are so close now." Mimi smiled, Illya looking at her weirdly, Miyu looking away, and Lance having a questioning look in his eyes.

"You three are so steamy, Suzuka's ice cream has completely melted!" Tatsuko laughed as she continued to spin madly on the teacup-ride.

"Uh-huh… Wait! Suzuka looked at her hand and saw her ice cream gone, and then she spun Tatsuko in the opposite direction. "You ate it, didn't you!?"

"But, I saw Nanaki and Mimi do it too… So I don't see the problem." Lance muttered, pulling up his scarf as he looked at them weirdly. "Besides, it's something friends do, right?"

"Lance is right, both of you were doing it, too!" Illya stated, chuckling nervously.

"I don't recall…" Nanaki pretended.

"Nope." Mimi giggled.

"That's mean you two!" Illya yelped, raising her clenched hand. "That much is normal between friends, isn't it?"

Lance and Miyu blushed, hearing Illya say the word "friend", Lance smiling fondly.

"Friends, huh…?" Lance muttered quietly, feeling happy.

"Your reaction to him getting fed by another girl doesn't really seem like something friends would do." Suzuka teased, enjoying the blush Illya got. "It kinda sounds like you're an overprotective lover."

"I-It's not like that!" Illya yelped, her face red.

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

After they left the park, they were just walking around town, just as the girls began talking about swimsuits, something Lance did not involve himself in, seeing as it is something he has no comprehension of.

" _A trip to the beach… I guess my training short would suffice for it."_ Lance though, walking ahead of the group, all of them stopping at the stoplight. Lance's senses then kicked into overdrive. _"Huh? Wait, this aura feels like Nee-sama…"_

A car suddenly stopped in front of them, before three pairs of hands grabbed Illya, Miyu and Lance into it, before the door closed and it moved away, the other four staring at the vehicle, mouths agape.

"Miyu… She's been kidnapped!" Tatsuko screamed in horror, Mimi rummaging in her pockets for something. "What do we do!? Hey, what do we do!?"

"Officer!" Mimi yelled as she blew into a whistle.

"Oi… Come on, calm down." Suzuka sighed as she and Nanaki calmed them down.

"Isn't that car from Miyu-san's place?" Nanaki asked.

* * *

Back with the other three, Illya and Miyu were on the floor trying to recover from the sudden yank, while lance was looking confused as to why they were there.

"Nee-sama? Shouldn't you still be at school right now?" Lance asked, seeing Alexis sitting there with Rin and Luvia, the latter two were wearing the same uniform as Alexis. He then sighed as he helped his two stunned friends sit up. "And shouldn't the other two be there as well?"

"Don't worry, I got permission." Alexis confirmed, Lance accepting the answer.

"Sorry it's so sudden, but…" Rin started.

"There's work to do." "There's work." Rin and Luvia said at the same time.

The three then began explaining about the orders given to them, how the ley lines in Fuyuki haven't been restored yet, and that they need Ruby, Sapphire and Specter to restore them.

"And so, we'd like to ask all three of you for your help" Rin finished.

The three mystic codes then appeared, and Ruby floated near the three teens.

"Ara, judging by those uniforms, you three have transferred to the same school, right?" She asked, inspecting the uniforms worn by the three.

[Yes.] Luvia and Alexix answered, Rin beginning to strangle Ruby in irritation at not listening, with the Kaleidostick gagging fakely.

"That reminds me… What happened to the Cards we gathered together?" Illya asked.

"We have them… Luvia, Alexis and I split them evenly." Rin answered, Lance looking at her weirdly.

"How? There are only seven of them, right?" Lance asked, wondering how they split seven things to three people equally.

"But weren't you trying to steal the Cards from each other before?" Illya asked again.

"Indeed." Ruby agreed, having floated back to Illya. "They even involved a helicopter in their disgraceful dispute."

"At the very least, I hope the pilot is alright." Specter sighed.

"Ohohoho! Whatever are you saying? Right, Rin Tohsaka, Alexis Sieghart?" Luvia laughed.

"Yes, I'm a Japanese woman who values harmony. Why would I ever be part of such an unseemly arguemnet?" Rin asked.

"A person from my family would never be seen in such barbaric actions, so it is only natural that I do not." Alexis boasted.

The three kids gave them weird stares, unsure if what they heard was right, while Sapphire spoke up.

"To translate, the three of them were informed that neither could return to the Mage's Association until they learned to cooperate." Sapphire stated, Lance snapping his fingers.

"Oh, right, now I remember." Lance recalled Alexis saying something like that to him.

"I still think there's something wrong about fighting so hard, you crash a helicopter." Miyu pointed out, Lance nodding.

"It was fortunate that they crashed in the woods, and not in the city." Lance muttered.

"Ahaha! They're hopeless idiots!" Ruby laughed, the three getting into another fight again as they argued over whose fault it was. The three kids looking at them with flat, blank stares.

"You think they'll actually learn cooperation?" Illya asked, Miyu and Lance looking at each other before shaking their heads.

"No"

"Impossible." Miyu and Lance said respectively.

"It seems more like they tactfully rid themselves of a nuisance." Ruby stated, the three kids letting out a sigh.

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

The rest of the ride there was filled with listening to Rin, Luvia and Alexis's arguments, and Lance was grateful once they finally reached their destination, knowing that his ears would bleed should he listen to their shouts a second longer. He looked up at the sky and noticed that the sun was already setting, before he noticed the many steps ahead of them.

"What a long staircase…" Miyu muttered, also looking at it.

"No matter how often I see them, I don't want to go up…" Illya stated.

"It feels intimidating, seeing this up close…" Lance sighed as he closed his eyes, taking in the mana in the area, an image of a swordsman with long grey hair, standing before a dragon appearing in his mind, before it disappeared. _"… It pales in comparison to the overwhelming presence you make."_

"Well, let's stop dawdling and get moving." Rin ordered as all six of them began moving up, Lance still keeping quiet as he recalled the battle with Berserker, when he finally tamed Balmung…

" _But I haven't used it since then, so I'm not really sure if it's still under my control…"_ That thought always unsettled him. What if it controlled _him_ , instead? It scares him… The thought of losing himself is scarier than any of the fights they've had…

"Lance? What's wrong?"

Lance snapped out from his thoughts as he looked at Illya looking at him worriedly. He shook of his earlier thoughts and continued walking, following after Miyu and the others, givin Illya a reassuring smile.

"It's nothing, don't worry about." Lance reassured, Illya accepting it as she also continued to move.

They separated from the main route as they entered the woods. Lance's senses began to kick into overdrive as he sensed the massive mana pool coming from the direction they were heading in.

"Nee-san, Nii-san, I believe it's best we don't come out too often in places where people may see us." Sapphire stated, getting a nod from both of them.

"That's true. It's safer to rest in Illya-san's hair, anyway." Ruby answered.

"My bracelet form shall cover for me, so do not worry." Specter replied.

All of them suddenly stopped at a certain area, and in front of them was a cliff.

"It seems there's a barrier here." Luvia stated.

"A barrier?" Illya asked.

"This place is guarded to ensure that no ordinary bystander would suddenly walk in here, especially since this is one of the places where the ley lines intersect." Alexis explained.

"Then we won't be able to enter, will we?" Illya asked again.

"A barrier of this level poses no problem for us." Luvia answered, Rin looking back at the kids.

"Illya, please step back a bit." Rin said, the three doing so as she raised her hand in front of her, a gale of leaves appearing, before the cliff disappeared and revealed an open space with trees surrounding it. Illya gasped at the sight. "Now, let's go."

" _She maybe odd at times, but Rin-san really is an incredible mage."_ Illya thought as the three elementary kids stared at the tree teens. _"Luvia-san and Alexis-san, too, of course. They're always fighting each other, but in the end, they're both pretty reliable."_

The teenagers then sunk into a bog pit that was literally right in front of them, almost as if the three had completely failed to notice it. Lance and Miyu shared a disappointed, blank look as they watched it, and Illya merely blinked, and then formed a rather crooked grin as she tilted her head. The three then approached the bog and stared at it.

"A-A bottomless bog—" Illya muttered, before yelping as the three of them jumped back when Rin, Luvia and Alexis burst up from below, flailing while covered in the dark liquid.

"Why is there such a lethal trap here!?" Rin screamed

"What do you mean!?" Luvia yelled, the kids going in and helping them, Illya grabbing Rin by the arms, and Miyu grabbing Luvia by the hair. "Why are you pulling my hair, Miyu!?"

"Lance, get me out of here!" Alexis pleaded as Lance quickly went to her and managed to pull her out. "Phew… Thank you…"

"Don't mention, Nee-sama." Lance smiled, happy to have helped her, and smiled wider when she bagan to pet him. "Ahaha…"

"Lance-sama is surprisingly strong…" Specter muttered, not at all surprised.

While the three were conversing, Illya and Miyu still haven't gotten Rin and Luvia out, both of them being too much for the two girls.

"Uh-oh, it doesn't appear you can pull them out." Ruby hummed.

"Miyu-sama, with a bottomless bog, I believe we'll have no trouble disposing of the bodies." Alarm bells rang in Lance's ears when he heard that statement, and went to help them out, lest Sapphire actually convinces them to do just that.

"Now isn't the time to be saying that, is it!?" Illya yelled.

"Illya, in this case…" Miyu stated, getting a nod from Illya.

"Yeah…" Illya turned to Lance, a bit flushed. He glanced at her once he was near.

"Don't worry, I won't look. I know what happens when we Trans." Lance reassured her, trying his best at pulling both teens as they struggled, turning away from Illya and Miyu, his sister standing in the background. "For some reason, I can't seem to carry them out… Maybe they're heavier than Nee-sama?"

Rin and Luvia growled, with Alexis laughing at what Lance said. The two girls behind him started to transform, the indication being the light that glowed beside him. Lance then slipped and let go of them both, leaving them struggling until they sank, leaving only their hair to be visible.

"Um…sorry?" Lance sweat-dropped as he watched bubbles float up, before seeing Illya and Miyu clad in their magical girl outfit. He moved out of the way, watching as they pulled the two out, before moving to help clean his sister.

"What were you two doing!? Rescue us sooner!" Rin yelled once they were fully out.

"Sorry…" Illya sighed.

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

"Wow, this is an incredibly big cave…" Illya awed at the massive cave they were in, Lance, Miyu and herself in their transformed state. "I didn't know this was here."

At the same time, Luvia and Alexis finished preparations as they nodded at Rin, who nodded back.

"Okay, let's finish this quickly, and head home." Rin stated as she unzipped the bag she was carrying, revealing it to be a staff, before she stabbed in in the middle, causing a magic circle to form beneath it, the staff itself then expanding to look like a tree as it reached the ceiling of the cave. "Finished placing the dowser. Now, Illya…"

"Miyu." Luvia called.

"Lance." Alexis called.

The three kids turned to each other before nodding, forming a triangle around the dowser, preparing themselves and awaited the signal to start. Rin gave it as she ordered, "Commence mana injection!" They then directed their respective mystic codes to it as a glow surrounded them.

"Replenishing at ten percent…" Luvia stated, placing a hand in the circle, the glow intensifying. "Twenty… Thirty… Forty… Fifty…"

"We can do this…" Alexis muttered as she, too, placed her hand on the circle, the same as Rin.

"Maintain outputs at those level!" Rin ordered. Illya, Miyu, and Lance looked up as the energy flowed.

"Sixty-five… Eighty… Ninty-five… One-hundred!" Luvia shouted.

"Release!" Rin ordered, the three kids stopping the flow, watching as the energy went down the dowser from the branches, entering the ground below them, the dowser returning to its staff form, the magic circle disappearing as well.

"Are we done?" Illya asked, Alexis nodding as she and the other two stood back up.

"At least for now, we are." Alexis stated. "Until we measure again, we won't know if it was successful or not."

"For now, our work is complete. Let's hurry and go back." Luvia stated. Lance's senses flared into overdrive as he noticed a slight tremor. Widening his eyes, he went to warn them before it became stronger, but was too late as the entire place shook violently.

RUMBLE RUMBLE RUMBLE

"Hold on!" Rin screamed. "What is this!?"

Cracks started to show on where the dowser was placed, violet light shooting out.

"Knockback!?" Alexis yelled.

"This isn't good. It's coming!" Luvia yelled as the ground gave in, causing them to fall. The three kids immediately activated their method of flight.

"Rin-san! Luvia-san! Alexis-san!" Illya shouted as she flew down to help them, before being stopped by Miyu, Lance passing the both of them as he went ahead.

"We've got this… Illya, secure our escape!" Miyu stated as she went to follow Lance, Illya nodding to her words as she flew away. Lance quickly grabbed Alexis and Rin, with Miyu grabbing Luvia, both of them now maneuvering their way through the falling rocks as they tried to escape. Suddenly, a huge debris was heading towards them at a fast pace, shocking the two flyers. Lance was about to use one hand to project his shield, but the sight of Illya with a blank look beat him to it.

He watched as she Installed the Archer Card, her eyes golden, conjuring a four petals, purple version of his own blue Rho Aias. It blocked the incoming debris, just as a blinding light covered them, and the next moment, they were all on the ground, Illya not among them.

"Guh…" Lance opened his eyes as he saw them already on the ground, standing up as he looked at the others, but no sign of Illya. _"How was she able to use Rho Aias…? And it was similar to my version… Just who is the Heroic Spirit in that Card?"_

"Is everyone okay?" Ruby asked them as she flew in.

"Just now, what was that?" Rin asked, coughing, before Luvia suddenly stood up, a rock perfectly balanced on her head with blood pouring down. Lance wonders how she wasn't feeling that.

"Miyu, are you alright!?" Luvia asked, looking at the girl, who turned to her.

"Yes, I'm fin—" Miyu started, before seeing Luvia's current state, turning away from her. "But you aren't, Luvia-san…"

"Luvia-sama, I believe you should inspect yourself." Sapphire stated, Luvia blinking.

"Do you _not_ notice the rock on your head?" Alexis muttered, Luvia still not getting it, causing the teen to sigh.

"Lance-sama, are you alright?" Specter asked, Lance nodding as he stood straight.

"Illya, where are you?" Rin yelled.

"I'm here! My head hurts!" Illya replied, all of them turning to where she was, and saw her rubbing her head. They immediately rushed to her. "I think I hit it…"

"Well, at least you're relatively unharmed…" Lance sighed as he and Miyu went ahead of the other, before stopping in his tracks as his eyes widened in shock, the others doing the same. "Huh? What…?"

"What is this?" Rin gasped, looking at the sight before them.

"What is going on?" Luvia asked.

"Something like this is…" Alexis mumbled.

Illya lifted a brow, unsure of what they were talking about, before Lance pointed to her side, making her turn her head at what it was, before her eyes widened in shock.

Beside her sat a perfect look-alike of her, with pale lavender hair, strange golden eyes, and tanned skin. Her clothes consisted of the same clothes Illya wore when she Installed the Archer Card, but it was tattered as compared to hers. They were all confused, none more so than Illya herself, as the two of them stared at each other, unmoving.

Lance felt a strange sensation when he stared at the dark Illya, as if her presence was familiar to him. Feeling his gaze, dark Illya managed to turn away from Illya as she then stared at Lance, her eyes sparkling as he blinked, unsure of why she looked at him like that.

"… Huh?" Lance was at a loss for words, the dark Illya continuing to stare at him.

 _That day, Illya became two people… At the same time, it was the beginning of a bigger chain of events… The clock was set, and our true story starts here… And it all began from the appearance of another Illya…_

* * *

 **AN: Well, there it was, the ending of the first chapter of 2wei! Another Illya appeared, leaving all of them shocked at her appearance! Just what will happen next!?**

 **Well, see ya!**


	12. Chapter 12 2wei

**AN: Welcome to the second chapter of 2wei… Sorry if I'm a bit late on this one, but I've been busy the past few days… I have exams coming up, but that's not really the reason I couldn't update… One of my loved ones recently died, and, well, I want to honor my grandfather by dedicating this chapter to him… So, please understand, but this will be my last update, at least until exams and the burial is over… Well, let's get started, alright…?**

 **gundam 09: Thanks, and here's the next chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fate series, they belong to someone else.**

* * *

"Nee-sama? Do you know where my scarf is?" Lance asked as he walked into the living room, seeing his sister watching something from the TV. "Nee-sama?"

[And now, the sign with the worst luck for today is… We're sorry, those of you who are Cancers! Nothing you do is likely to go well today. If you have no reason to go out, it's best you stay at home. Your lucky color is sky blue, and your lucky item is a red sti—]

Alexis turned off the TV as she quickly stood up and went to Lance, dragging him off, the boy blinking, confused.

"We're driving you to school today, no questions asked." Alexis commanded, Lance still not understanding why. "Aversa! Find me a red stick!"

"As you wish, Alexis-sama." The maid said as she appeared out of nowhere, before disappearing again, presumably to find what her mistress wants.

"Huh?" Lance could only stare at them, confused, before looking to the side and saw his scarf. "Oh, there you are…"

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

Lance was sitting comfortably inside the car, but felt a bit sad since he happened to like walking to school. But Alexis seemed bent on getting him to school with her today, and he has no idea why. Maybe it had something to do with the horoscope thing she watched earlier…?

"Now remember, Lance… Always keep this red stick with you for the rest of the day, never leave it out of your sight." Alexis ordered, Lance nodding in resignation as he placed the stick in his pockets. "Good boy. And be sure to never do anything that might cause bad luck to happen, okay?"

"Nee-sama, why is it that you believe that horoscope?" Lance asked, feeling strange that his sister easily believed it. "It never actually happens."

"Oh, my sweet, innocent little brother… How naïve you are to these things…" Alexis sighed dramatically, getting a sweat-drop from Lance as he stared at her blankly. "I know from experience that those horoscopes always hold true to their words…"

"…" Lance kept quiet for the rest of the ride, wondering what she meant by that.

"Hmm?" Specter hummed in his bracelet form. "Was there an explosion nearby?"

Lance stared at him weirdly.

* * *

 _ **(Homurahara Elementary-Gate)**_

"Thank you for the ride, Nee-sama, Aversa-san." Lance bowed once they dropped him off at school, watching as they went off towards Alexis's school. Turning to his side, he saw Miyu also being dropped off by Luvia's car, so he went to greet her. "Morning Miyu."

"Oh, morning, Lance." Miyu showed a small smile, the two of them exchanging idle chatter as they began to walk inside, before they spotted a battered Illya, using a mop to support herself as she walked.

"M-Miyu… L-Lance…" Illya greeted weakly, the aforementioned two widening their eyes in shock.

"Illya!? What happened to you!?" Lance yelped.

"G-Good morning… And, goodbye…" Illya managed to mutter out, before collapsing, Lance managing to catch her before she hit the ground.

"I-Illya! H-Hey!" Lance gasped, before standing up and carrying her, turning to Miyu. "Let's get her to the nurse's office, quick!"

"Right!" Miyu nodded, the two them then running towards the nurse's, an unconscious Illya in Lance's arms.

* * *

 _ **(Nurse's Office)**_

Illya was currently laid down on one of the beds as she began to wake up, and in front of her stood a teenager, not an adult, with light grey hair and golden eyes, a rather bored look on her face as she regarded her.

"You weren't too injured. Those were only scratches." The nurse stated, twirling a strand of her hair in her fingers. "It was boring. Next time you visit, come with more life-threatening injuries. Like an arm torn off, or your head twisted twice around."

"That last one isn't survivable, Caren-sensei!" Lance yelled, shocked that she even suggested that, and Illya finally noticed him with Miyu, sitting in chairs beside her.

"She's awfully eccentric… Is she really a nurse?" Ruby whispered as she hid behind Illya's head.

"Sh-She should be." Illya whispered back.

"Well, if you aren't feeling well, you should lie down a while." Caren stated as she turned and left, closing the curtain as she does so, leaving the three kids to themselves.

"This school has a weird nurse, that's for sure…" Lance muttered, Miyu looking towards Illya.

"Illya, are you alright?" Miyu asked, Illya nodding.

"I'm okay… The injuries aren't too bad." Illya confirmed.

"Oh, I don't mean that." Miyu leaned back to her chair, Lance looking back at them. "After yesterday… Has there been any change in your body?"

"Ah…" Illya hummed, recalling the events from last night. "What was that all about? It wasn't an illusion, was it?"

"Presently, it's a bit hard to determine. It's appearance was similar to yours, but we aren't sure about the interior." Miyu stated, while Lance remembered the look it gave him, and how the other Illya's eyes sparkled at the sight of him.

"While we all spaced out, it dashed off, didn't it?" Illya stated.

"It was just as quick to run as you, Illya-san!" Ruby quipped.

"Hey, Ruby!"

"I highly doubt that it managed to get far enough. I have a feeling we might encounter her soon enough." Lance stated, pulling his scarf up as he recalled something. _"Not only that, but we've lost the Archer Card… And it disappeared the moment the other Illya appeared… She also wore clothes similar to it, didn't she? I don't think that's just a coincidence…"_

"Do you have any ideas?" Miyu asked Illya, the girl turning to her.

"No, no… Why would I?" Illya waved off, Miyu having a complicated expression before accepting the answer.

"Well, anyway, we should do something about it quickly." Ruby stated. "Regardless of its nature, we can't leave a cosplayer that looks exactly like Illya-san running loose."

"Yeah, really!" Illya freaked out. "If anyone sees it, they'll misunderstand!"

"Illya…" Miyu worried, Lance sighing.

"Hey, why don't we form a search—" Illya started, sitting up.

BANG

The moment she did, a soccer ball slammed into the pillow she was just laying on, spinning at an incredibly fast rate. Had Illya not move from her spot, her head would be squashed from the force. The ball then slowly came to a halt, before exploding and forcing some parts to fly straight to Illya's face.

"I-Illya?" Miyu spoke.

"Are you…okay?" Lance asked, unsure.

"I'mheadinghomeearlytoday!" Illya yelled in a fast pace.

"What? Are your organs falling out?" Caren asked from her desk, Lance and Miyu poking their heads out to glare at her.

"They are not!" Miyu screamed.

"How could one even say that!?" Lance yelled.

"Ah…" Caren turned back to her work, disinterested. "Then go home or whatever you feel like. Jeez. If you aren't feeling well, at least puke up an organ."

"I'd like to see your medical license, please…" Lance stated with a blank look, the same with Miyu, both of them staring at the nurse.

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

After the fiasco from the nurse's office, Illya left to go home, with Miyu and Lance going with her to make sure she gets home safely.

"Both of you didn't have to leave early, too…" Illya said to her two friends, Miyu and Lance shaking their heads as they continued to walk.

"No, I'm worried about you." Miyu stated. "You're more important to me than compulsory education, Illya."

"Y-Yeah… Sometimes your feelings are a little serious, Miyu." Illya sighed.

"Miyu does have a point though… Besides, I would like to think that it is a cause of concern when a soccer ball came flying at you, directly." Lance stated, before his senses kicked in as he turned back and raised a hand, the other two looking at him, confused. "Rho Aias!"

CLANG

Seven blue petal appeared as his shield formed, blocking an arrow that looked strangely like a sword as it flew towards them. It landed on the ground as Lance deactivated his shield. Looking at the projectile, Lance's eyes widened as he recognized it as similar to the sword-arrows he makes with the Archer Card.

"What? What!?" Illya yelped staring at the projectile that almost hit them, had Lance not reacted in time.

"It's an attack! From atop the power pole!" Ruby stated as they all looked up and saw a figure leaping from the pole, before it began to throw more projectiles at Illya, specifically, the girl running away from them. "NO! AHH!"

She stopped, however, when the figure landed in front of her, revealing the other Illya, dark Illya, to be the one behind the attack.

"Honestly… You're quick to run, aren't you, Illya?" Dark Illya sighed as she looked at Illya with a smirk, standing straight, a black bow in hand.

"I-It's here!" Illya panicked, the others catching up to her as they faced Dark Illya.

"The dark one spoke!" Ruby exclaimed.

"She has a personality?" Miyu mumbled.

"Yes, it's different than the corrupted Heroic Spirits." Sapphire stated as she went out.

"And the way she uses that bow is similar to you, Lance-sama." Specter muttered, showing himself.

"Then the Archer Card must be with her…" Lance whispered, readying himself for combat. _"I wasn't far off, then… She_ is _the cause for the Card's disappearance…"_

"It seems you can talk to her." Ruby stated, Illya holding a big lollipop she got from…somewhere. "Make first contact!"

"I a-am a friend… Not an enemy!" Illya stated, waving the big lollipop in front of Dark Illya, the girl looking at her weirdly with a sweat-drop.

"C-Calm down, Illya…" Miyu said, sweat-dropping from the sight.

"I'm pretty sure that that's not what she meant by first contact…" Lance sighed.

STAB

Illya ducked her head as her hat was stabbed into the pole behind her, due to a sword thrown at her, courtesy of Dark Illya. Illya could only gape in shock as she stared at her hat.

"You dodged again." The other her's voice snapped her out of it as she turned to her. "Apparently, your intuition and luck are unnecessarily high. I was trying to eliminate you as naturally as possible, but it's no use." Dark Illya stated, before her hands glowed blue as Lance widened his eyes, seeing her hold the twin swords, Kanshou and Bakuya. "I'll just kill you with my own hands."

She then vanished, preparing to strike.

"Ruby!" Illya yelled

"Prism Trance!" Ruby exclaimed as she quickly went to Illya, transforming her in time to dodge the strike.

"I don't understand at all!" Illya yelled as she flew away. "Why is she trying to kill me!?"

"Did you do something to make her hate you?" Ruby asked, Miyu and Lance, both clad in their Trance, flew beside Illya.

"Whatever her goal is, we can't fight her here…!" Lance stated, thinking of the damages and other possible outcomes should they engage the clone here. "Let's head to the woods! We can at least fight properly there!"

"Lance is right. We should retreat outside of the city." Miyu added, Illya nodding, before she looked behind her and saw their pursuer jumping after them from the rooftops.

"Hey! Don't run, you coward!" Dark Illya yelled, jumping at a fast pace.

"Ah! She's hopping after us!" Illya yelped. "D-Do you think the dumb truck and stuff this morning was her!?"

"Well, I imagine it was… Though I don't know why." Ruby replied.

"Either way, she is an enemy who means us harm." Miyu stated. "We cannot leave her be."

"I concur, Miyu-sama." Sapphire agreed.

"Please be cautious. We do not know yet of her true capabilities." Specter advised.

"We're here!" Lance yelled as they landed, getting into stance as the clone landed atop the one of the trees. Illya preparing a mana blast as she charged up.

"Fire!"

DOOOOON!

SLASH

Her blast was easily slashed away, like it was merely a weak shot. Illya yelped as Dark Illya began throwing her blades at her, before Lance intercepted as he raised Specter.

"Hah!"

CLANG

CLANG

Lance deflected each of the blades thrown as he continued to guard the others from the incoming strikes, before jumping as one of the blades went to strike his feet. Seeing as he won't last if he continues playing defense, he sheathed Specter as he raised his hands in front of him, a blue glow surrounding them.

"Trace, on!" Lance yelled as he projected the same swords as Dark Illya did, throwing them at the incoming blades before charging in after projecting another pair, dodging each one sent at him with incredible speed.

CLANG

"Hoh? I should've known you could still use those even without the Archer Card!" Dark illya smirked as they clashed blades.

"Hey! You held back too much, Illya-san! Please shoot like you mean it!" Ruby yelled, Illya turning back to her clone as she readied another bolt.

"O-One more! Fire!" Illya yelled as Lance jumped out of the way.

DOOOOOON!

SLASH

The same results happened as Dark Illya easily deflected the attack as she soon came charging after her.

"Huh? Why!?" Illya yelped.

"Somehow, your output's decreased dramatically! You've gotten really weak!" Ruby stated.

"What do you mean?" Miyu asked, worried, while Dark Illya laughed.

"I see. You're weaker, Illya." She stated, a mocking grin on her face. "But of course… After all, I'm here. So just relax… And die quickly!"

"Sorry, but I'm your opponent!"

CLANG

SHATTER

Lance leaped towards her and swung hard, his projections shattering her swords as she jumped back, just as he was about to strike her directly. Dark Illya then reformed her own twin blades.

"Of course, yours are stronger than mine… You've used them for a long time, after all!" Dark Illya laughed as she charged forward towards him, Lance's eyes sharpening as he dodged to the right then swung down, before she suddenly disappeared, forcing Lance to quickly resume his stance to be prepared for her next move.

" _The way she fights… It's familiar to me… It almost feels like how I fight, yet not at the same time…"_ Lance thought to himself as he scanned the area for any form of movement, his grip tightening on his blades. _"Like when I used the Archer Card… Now I'm really wondering who that Heroic Spirit is…"_

"Lance! Watch out!" Illya yelled as Lance widened his eyes in shock as he felt a hand grab his, forcing it down as someone spun him to face them, that someone being Dark Illya, who smirked at him as he could only look at her in shock.

He expected her to cut him down, injure him, or maybe even knock him unconscious… But the warm sensation on his lips made him internally gasp as she locked lips with him, Lance struggling to escape her grasp as she held him close, his eyes widening further. Miyu and Illya could only stare with blank, shocked looks, as they watched the spectacle before them, alongside the noises made from them. Lance could feel his resistance waver as Dark Illya pinned him down, feeling her tongue slide in him as they traded spit. He only got a second to breathe before she dived back in like a wild animal, his body shutting down as she finally separated after what felt like hours. Lance's body fell limply to the ground, panting wildly with his tongue slightly stuck out, a blush on his cheeks with a dazed expression, some drool coming out of his mouth.

"Thank you… It was better than I expected…" Dark Illya thanked him, touching her lips as she turned away, a switch being flipped in Illya as her gaze darkened, a dark aura surrounding her, clenching Ruby hard, as Miyu took a step back.

"I-Illya…?" Miyu yelped, seeing the look on her face.  
"How dare you…" Illya muttered as she turned to her clone, Dark Illya looking back at her. "How dare you steal Lance's lips with my face!? The first time it happened, things were weird between us! And yet you just did _that_!?"

DOOOOONN!

"Ei!"

BANG

BOOM

Swinging her sword like a bat, Dark Illya returned the attack back to Illya, and as the dust cleared, Illya was on the ground, feeling the effects of her own attack.

"It's impossible, Illya-san… Your output's dropped to a third of what it was. You're really weak!" Ruby yelled.

"That ticks me off!" Illya yelled, before yelping as she jumped back, dodging a swipe at her. Dark Illya smirked as she pursued, then swung down, with Illya raising Ruby to block.

CLANG

" _S-Scary… When you see them close, blades are really scary!"_ Illya thought, looking at the two blades as sparks came from where they interlocked with Ruby, before her eyes widened in realization. _"Blades?"_

"Fire!"

BAM

CLANG

Illya jumped backand shot a quick blast towards her clone, only to have it be deflected by her swords as Illya's eyes narrowed. _"No, not like that. Um… Um…"_

DOOOOONNNN

A thin energy slash came from behind her, Illya's clone dodging by jumping over it. Illya looked at the person who shot the beam and saw Lance, panting hard, while being supported by Miyu. He was currently back in his civilian attire, with Specter dutifully floating beside him. In his hands is a projected version of Balmung. Due to his current state, unleashing the true sword now would just cause more problems than solve them. The projection collapsed soon as the boy lost his strength.

"Hah…hah… I'll leave…the rest…to you…" Lance panted as his vision started to become blurry, fainting soon after as his body finally gave in, Miyu dragging him away to keep him safe.

Illya's eyes widened, realizing what he meant to do, to _show_ her. The image of his slash attack repeated inside her head as the idea struck her.

" _That's it!"_ Thanking her friend in her mind, Illya went into a stance as her clone began to walk towards her.

"Resisting will only make you suffer more." Her clone smirked, before dashing towards Illya. "If you just relent, I'll kill you gently!"

" _That's right… It has to be like that. I'm not shooting a mana bullet… It needs to be thinner and sharper… More like a blade!"_ Illya began charging up an attack as she swung Ruby like a sword, a thin veil of mana coming out, with Dark Illya crossing her blades to block

SWISH

THUD

A three was sliced in half as it fell off. Illya looked at the result of her attack, before spluttering as she saw her clone's clothes torn to shreds in the front area.

"Not bad, Illya… That was somewhat unexpected." Dark Illya muttered, covering her body with her hands as Illya blushed, embarrassed.

"Naked!? I only cut her clothes!?" Illya yelped.

"But it seems to be working." Ruby chided.

"I can't really fight like this… A shame." Dark Illya sighed, looking at her torn clothes, before looking back at Illya with a smirk. "Well, in honor of your effort, I'll let you off for today."

"What?" Illya asked.

"But don't relax. If you let your guard down, I'll kill you, Onee-chan." With that said, Dark Illya turned around and jumped up, shocking Illya. "Later!"

"Wait… Don't go into town naked, with my face!" Illya complained, shaking her fists in the air.

"She's advanced from cosplaying to streaking, hasn't she?" Ruby quipped.

"Wait… Lance!" Illya yelped, remembering that her friend passed out just a few seconds ago.

Meanwhile, with the other two…

With her hands on his head, Miyu was locking lips with Lance, some saliva escaping from their mouths as she continued. Soon enough, Lance opened his eyes and separated from her, standing up.

"Hah… Thanks Miyu, I needed that." Lance thanked her, Miyu nodding as she stood up to. "But seriously, who would've thought I'd get my mana sucked out from me."

"It was kind of lewd, too…" Miyu muttered, Lance blushing as he looked away, remembering the sensation. "Are you okay? A large amount was just drained from you."

"Yeah, don't worry." Lance sighed as he ruffled his hair in confusion. "What I don't get though is why I didn't get any mana from Specter…"

"My apologies, Lance-sama." Specter bowed. "But it is a limitation of a Spade. I can replenish my Master's mana, but you have to be awake."

"Oh, is that so? Well, I guess it's fine." Lance looked back at Miyu and saw her slightly blushing while placing a hand near her mouth. "Hm? Miyu? What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Miyu muttered, looking away, confusing Lance.

" _His lips were…soft…"_ Miyu blushed a bit brighter, avoiding eye contact with him, confusing Lance even more.

" _I wonder if something's wrong…?"_ Lance thought to himself, question marks floating on top of his head. He heard rustling beside them and saw Illya rushing towards them. Soon enough, the two girls returned to normal as the three left to discuss about what happened.

* * *

 _ **(Near their residence)**_

"I feel incredibly tired…" Illya sighed as they continued walking home. "I don't understand that dark one, and we didn't resolve anything…"

"Yeah." Miyu replied, Lance nodding.

"They were right when they said Cancers would have the worst luck today." Illya sighed, the other two blinking in surprise.

"Huh? Illya, you're a Cancer?" Miyu asked.

"Hmm? Yeah."

"Same here… I'm also a Cancer." Miyu stated, pointing to herself, Lance nodding his head.

"Then that would mean that all three of us are Cancers." Lance chided, the other two looking at him in surprise. "Yes, I'm also one. Nee-sama gave me this red stick for today due to watching a horoscope earlier…"

"That was your bad luck, wasn't it?" Illya sulked, remembering the "kiss" her clone gave her friend. Lance looked at her weirdly before shrugging.

"I don't know… Maybe?"

"Maybe!?" Illya yelped.

* * *

 _ **(Edelfelt Mansion)**_

"So, we're meeting to discuss counter measures!" Rin smacked her palm at a white board behind her, with a rather cartoonish head of Illya and her clone drawn on it, the words "About Kuro Illya" written above it.

"Miyu, it seems you've learnt to prepare tea." Luvia smiled as she savored the tea given to her by Miyu.

"This black coffee is splendid, Lance." Alexis added, taking a sip of the coffee made by Lance.

[Thank you very much/Nee-sama.] Both ten year olds, now garbed in their maid and butler uniforms, bowed to their respective teens.

"It's the first time I've seen the inside of your home, Luvia-san, but it's incredible." Illya awed, looking around the place. "The rooms are spacious, and everything looks expensive…"

"Oh, yes, yes… And as for why Rin-san is dressed as a maid…" Ruby quipped as she appeared.

"Yeah, she's working part-time here, at Luvia-san's place, right?" Illya replied.

"She also started working at our place. I think I saw her earlier this morning before Nee-sama dragged me off…" Lance added. "It had something to do with low funds for restocking her gems, I think."

"That's right! She sold her pride for money. How pathetic… How lame!" Ruby teased.

"Listen to me!" Rin smacked her hands at the table, before using a pointer to point at the drawing of Illya's clone. "This is our problem, Kuro Illya. Her goal seems to be taking Illya's life. But that Illya has been weakened for some reason."

" _Not once have I heard of mana capacity and output decreasing without any form of physical abnormality. But there is no trace of anything being drained from her… There is no doubt a relation between this Illyasviel with the other one… There must be something about her… Something that even Illyasviel knows nothing about, herself…"_ Alexis thought as she peered at Illya while drinking her coffee, the girl talking to her Kaleidostick.

"Oh well… Let's decide our objective." Rin declared, folding her amrs. "With Illya's life at stake, there's only one thing to do! We're going to capture Kuro Illya!"

"S-Sure… But how?" Illya asked.

"We don't have much intel, but we do have someone who can overpower her." Rin stated, before pointing the pointer at Lance. "It's up to you, Lance!"

"Huh?" Lance blinked.

[WHAT!?]

Alexis and Illya yelled at the same time, both wearing unsatisfied faces at Rin's decision.

"Why are you making a Lance do it all on his own!?" Illya yelled, the memory of her clone force-kissing Lance surfacing.

"My little brother is not fighting an enemy we have no information about on his own!" Alexis's protective nature took hold as she hugged Lance close to her, the boy still confused. "Besides, after what happened to him, I'll tear that girl for taking away Lance's innocence!"

"Relax, I never said he was doing it on his own." Rin tried to calm them down, sweating at the glare Alexis gave her. "Lance can use the same powers as the Archer Card, and he's a lot more experienced in using them. With him, we can get the upper hand against Kuro Illya. We don't know much about her, but we at least know what she's after. I have a plan."

"Well, I guess it is true… The way she fights is similar to my own style, so I could come up with a few ways to counter it. Plus, with Specter and my projections, it'll give me more leverage. Not to mention… Balmung." Lance muttered, placing a hand on his chest as his eyes briefly glowed twilight and orange, disappearing as he faced Rin. "I'll do it."

"Good, then is everyone else in agreement?" No one raised an objection, so Rin continued. "Now as for my plan… You'll have to help me some, Illya."

"Sure, but I've gotten weaker. So I don't know if I could help…" Illya worried, fiddling with her fingers.

"Don't worry. As you are, there are still things you can do. Leave it to me." Rin spoke gently. "At any rate, we will definitely capture this girl."

"I'll do my best!" Illya cheered.

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

"No! Why!? Let me down!" Illya screamed as she was currently tied up and hanging from a tree, her legs and arms bound. Within the bushes, the others remain hidden as they watched Illya struggle to break free.

"It's perfect." Rin snickered, happy with her plan.

"Is it really?" Sapphire asked blankly.

"Um, will this really be effective?" Miyu asked, already garbed in her magical girl outfit. Beside her was Lance, who was also in his Meister outfit, was looking at the sight before turning to the one who devised it with judgmental eyes.

"Luring prey with bait is a simple and effective tactic." Rin explained, grinning as she watched her work. "If she wants Illya, even if she knows it's a trap, she can't ignore it. We've also included a luxurious meal as insurance."

"It pains me to agree with your ideas, but this strategy is perfect." Luvia admitted, the two teens chuckling to themselves as the other three looked at them with blank eyes.

"The two of you are complete idiots if you think this is the best plan… I feel bad for Illyasviel." Alexis sighed as she shook her head in resignation. "Why I even bother with you two is beyond me…"

"How can they be this confident?" Miyu whispered to Lance, who shook his head in wonder.

"I have no clue at all… But we'll have to wait and see." He muttered as he placed a hand on top of his head, scratching it in irritation. "Even so, doing this to Illya is just plain rude. And I doubt that Kuro Illya would fall for this…"

A twig snapped, causing everyone to look at the source, and saw that Illya's clone has shown up, and was standing there casually with her white sword rested on her shoulder, a clear expression of curiosity written on her face.

 _[She actually came!?]_ Were the thoughts of Alexis, Lance, Miyu, and Illya, while Rin and Luvia gave a thumbs up and a smirk, Dark Illya then began circling the bound Illya.

"Hmm… It's such an obvious trap, I'm not sure how to react." Dark Illya put on a complicated expression as she stares at the bound Illya in with confusion. Rin and Luvia clicked their tongues.

[Tsk! She noticed!?] They both said in unison, the other three turning to them.

[Of course she did!] Alexis, Miyu, and Lance whispered/yelled, before turning back to the sight.

"Oh, well… You thought up a pitiful script, right? I'll play along!" Dark Illya yelled as she crouched down and leaped up, her blades poised to slash Illya.

"Fish! Swap the restraint target!" Rin yelled as she pulled on a string connected to the one tying up Illya, as the girl was set free from her binds, falling as she entered Trance. The restraints then wrapped around Dark Illya, who smiled as slash marks appeared, breaking herself free.

"So easily?" Illya muttered as she flew back.

"Sign!" Luvia yelled. "Faust der Schwerkraft!"

SHINE

Multiple gems glowed at once around where Dark Illya was standing on, before mana ropes erupted from the ground, forming a sphere around her as magic circles appeared beneath her, forcing her to her knees.

"A gravity-based restraint circle, huh?" Dark Illya commented, smiling as an mana orb appeared in her hand. "But compared to the one you used against Berserker, it's far lower in rank!"

BOOOOOOOMMMM

Dust clouds covered the area as she smashed the orb on the ground, freeing herself yet again.

"She broke the ground, as well as the circle!?" Luvia yelled in shock.

"Illya!" Rin yelled once the dust settled a bit.

"For now… Full-force Scatter Blast!" Illya yelled as she ran then jumped up, swinging Ruby.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Dark Illya dodged each of the blasts sent at her as dust clouded her vision. She looked at it in wonder.

"A smokescreen, huh? Meaning… A surprise attack, huh?" Dark Illya began as she narrowed her eyes while glancing at the side, spotting a dagger as she twist her body and grabbed Miyu's wrist, the Caster Include dagger held in her hand. "Rule Breaker… A Noble Phantasm that destroys pacts, spells, and everything formed from mana. That's our Miyu, going straight for my weakpoint."

Miyu grit her teeth as Sapphire returned to normal. Grabbing the Caster Card, Miyu jumped back as she glared at her.

" _She's strong…"_ Miyu thought.

"Hm? Done already?" Dark Illya asked.

" _Her strength is different thn the corrupted Heroic Spirits'. It feels like she's reading our every move!"_ Miyu thought again.

"What's with her adaptability?" Luvia muttered.

"The way she countered our every move so easily is troubling…" Alexis clicked her tongue.

"It's irritating." Rin added. Illya looked worried, while Lance scanned Dark Illya for any openings, before sighing.

" _I can't find anything on her… All I know is that she's fighting using the same kind of Magic I have. But she has a limit. Nobody could make those projections continuously without consuming mana, so I'll just have to wait for it… Or…"_ Lance thought as an idea came to him. It was risky, but he should be able to pull it off…

"It's incredibly creepy…" Illya muttered as she stared at her clone in deadpan, the clone getting ticked off.

"What do you mean "creepy"!?" Dark Illya yelled as she threw her blades at Illya, who ducked and ran away. "You do irritate me… You really irritate me! Please die!"

"Tch! We need to act!" Rin yelled, pulling out a dagger.

"Sign!" Luvia yelled.

Alexis pulled out two daggers as she twirled them around her hands, glaring at Illya's clone.

"Uh-oh. Outsiders…" Dark Illya muttered as she continued chasing after Illya. She then bent down and grabbed one of the ropes that bound her earlier as she jumped up. "Keep out of this!"

WRAP

The rope activated as it went to the three teens and wrapped them up, restraining them to the tree as Dark Illya continued with her chase.

"They've already been taken out!?" Illya yelped as she continued to run.

"Those three are as useless as ever…" Rubu quipped. Suddenly, Lance appeared in front of them as he ran towards Illya's clone. Illya looked back a bit and saw his appearance changed to back when he faced Berserker, Balmung held firmly in hand hand, and Specter in the other.

"Spade Dual Strike, seventh stance…" Lance muttered as twilight energy gathered in Balmung, an emerald energy surrounding Specter. "Sylphid Dance!"

"Rho Aias!"

SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH SLASH

A pink barrier kept his attack from hitting her, the petals of her version of Rho Aias not letting him pass. Seeing that, Lance narrowed his eyes as a smirk settled in his face.

"I was wondering when you'd appear, Lance! I was getting bored!" Dark Illya smirked, before noticing the great-sword in his hand. "Is that Balmung? I guess you can use it now… You really are the strongest here!"

"Trace on…" Lance muttered as swords formed from behind Dark Illya, causing the girl to jump away as it came to her. Lance clicked his tongue as he gave chase. He went to swing, with her bringing hers to block.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

SHATTER

"Guh… I guess it's natural that your relic would destroy mine…" Dark Illya muttered as she jumped back, her swords shattered as she made new ones. Lights from above caught her attention. "Hm?"

"Shoot!"

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

Mana blasts rained down on her as Miyu continued to shoot them. Lance jumped in once Miyu finished with her attack, Dark Illya clicking her tongue as she continued her run, Miyu continuing to shoot at her.

"I'd love to face Miyu in a shoot-off. But I can't hold back with my bow. So…" Dark Illya commented, before an orb appeared in her hand, dust appearing around her due to Miyu's blasts. "Trace."

SHHHHHHHHH

"She got away?" Miyu looked confused as she scanned the area Dark Illya was just at. Lance went to her side and tried to sense their enemy. The dust dispersed as they saw Dark Illya, blocking the attacks behind a huge sword that looked more like a stone than a blade, chuckling, before Miyu suddenly swung Sapphire.

BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG

"Fake: Nine Lives. For now, I'll force my ay through!" She then began pushing the blade as she rushed at them, Lance rushing in himself as he swung Specter.

"Second stance, Mistral Blade!" Lance yelled.

SLASH

SHATTER

The projection shattered, with Dark Illya nowhere to be seen. Lance quickly went into a defensive position and turned to Miyu to tell her to keep watch, before his eyes widened as he saw Dark Illya landing behind Miyu.

"Miyu, watch out!" Lance yelled, but it was too late. Dark Illya smirked as she grabbed Sapphire and turned around, before projecting a sword and using it as a bat to send Sapphire flying, the Kaleidostick screaming.

"The Kaleid's first weakness is close combat…. As for the second… The Trance ends if the stick leaves its Master's hands for more than thirty seconds, or it's over fifty meters away. You should keep a better grip on it, Miyu." Dark Illya taunted, before jumping away as a sword was thrown at her, looking to the side, she saw Lance with his arm outstretched, Balmung in his hands, having thrown Specter. "Well, I guess that's why a Meister helps that out, but even Spades have weaknesses similar to Kaleids, except that they're weak to projectiles."

SHATTER

"True, but I'm not really your regular Spade, now am I?" Lance responded as he shattered the blades thrown at him, the mark on his chest glowing, with Balmung resonating with it. He charged at her as he made a swipe, forcing her to jump away again towards a certain area. "The Heroic Spirit Siegfried is resilient to damages due to his Armor of Fafnir: Blood Armor of the Evil Dragon."

"Tch, that's right… It really is a cheat that you can use that. Though I guess it is a blessing that I wouldn't have to scar that pretty face." Lance blushed a bit, Dark Illya showing a frown as she sighed. "Maybe I should back off for now…"

"No you don't!" Illya chuckled as Dark Illya turned to her, before feeling herself start to submerge into the ground as the place she was previously standing on became a bottomless bog, the same one the three teens fell on before. Dark Illya's eyes widened as she realized her situation. "Hehe, looks like we got you!"

"Who'd have thought we'd actually use this final trap." Ruby remarked.

"A b-bottomless bog!? You faked the ground, didn't you? And Lance directed me here, didn't he? Something like this won't… Trace!" An orb appeared in her hand, before it went out, shocking the girl. "Huh? I can't Trace…?"

Rin and Luvia stood in front of her as Dark Illya looked up, the two teens having taunting expressions.

"I knew it. Forming those swords was a type of thaumaturgy similar to Lance's, wasn't it?" Rin commented.

"No matter what you try, it's pointless." Luvia taunted as Dark Illya glared at them with angry tears threatening to fall down any second now.

"Each of the five great elements were rendered inert and molded to create that bog of perfect order. Nothing can be formed. No thaumaturgy of any kind will activate in that bog of finality."

Once that was said and done, the two teens gave way to mad laughter as they mocked and cackled at Dark Illya's predicament. The girl looked ready to cry at any moment. Seeing that, Lance turned to his Nee-sama, who sighed as veins popped on her head, irritated.

"Alright you two immature brats, stop picking on the kid!" Alexis grabbed the two by their hair and dragged them off, befoe a a punch was thrown at her, another skirmish happening between the three.

Nodding appreciatively, Lance went near the bog and placed his hand in front of him, waiting for something/ Dark Illya looked at in confusion, Lance sighing.

"Give me your hand, I'll pull you out. But I will retrain you after." Lance closed his eyes as an irritated growl came from him. "Don't take this the wrong way. I'm still mad at what you did earlier. But I thought restraining you might be better than letting you drown."

She nodded as she reached up, Lance pulling hr up with ease due to his increased strength, and her lithe form. Immediately, Specter flew by and wrapped the same bindings as before around her, the bog still covering her body, keeping her from projecting anything.

"We'll get you cleaned up once we make sure you won't run away." Lance looked away as he walked away while pulling on the rope attached to her, before he stopped and looked back, his Trance ending as he turned back to normal, a small smile on his lips. "Though I will admit, I find it refreshing that I fought against someone with the same abilities as I, so I thank you."

A small blush formed on her face, before a scream caught his attention.

"AHHHH!" Illya ran towards him and grabbed the rope from Lance's hand, the boy blinking in surprise. "I-I'll handle this! You can go ahead, Lance! Besides, she might do something…"

Lance blushed at the reminder, her clone chuckling.

"Hmm?" Dark Illya smirked as she stared at Illya's flustered look. "Is this about… _that_?"

"YOU BE QUIET!" Illya snapped, turning to face her clone with a glare. "Doing that with my face is unforgivable! I kissed Lance first, but I was half asleep! You…you…!"

"Then that means I kissed him first, right?" A slight blush covered her face as she looked at Lance, the boy looking at anywhere but them, so he went to Miyu.

"Grrr!" Illya growled.

"Hey, Miyu, you okay?" Lance asked, trying to escape the other two, but noticed her blushing as well while looking at him, making him confused, before sighing as he just gave up and left, muttering to himself. "I find these things hard to deal with…"

"It would seem that Lance-sama is starting to understand, little by little." Specter commented as he floated with Sapphire and Ruby. "And Illyasviel-san and Miyu-san also seem to notice it, too."

"Then that means that Operation YL can start soon!" Ruby cheered.

"Do your best, Miyu-sama." Sapphire commented.

* * *

 **AN: Well, there we go, chapter two of 2wei, and Kuro is finally here! Next up is the next chapter, where we will finally induct Kuro into the story! Woo! Though it would seem that things will start to get hectic, as their lives will get crazier and interesting! Just how will Lance handle the ever lovable Kuro!?**

 **Anyway, as I said above, I won't be updating until next week, after exams and my dear grandfather's burial, so I hope you would all understand.**

 **Well, see ya!**


	13. Chapter 13 2wei

**AN: And here we are with chapter 13, or, 2wei Chapter 3! It's been a while, but things in school have been hectic, and I had to attend moving up practice, and a had to atten an interview for my new school for senior high~! Luckily, I passed. Well anyway, let's start!**

 **:** **I'm a fan of most of the saberface, so I know how you feel about Saber Alter~! And they should be, because Berserker-Lancelot is hard to deal with.**

 **blackshadow340: The answer to if this is a single or harem pairing is at the AN at the bottom~! And thank you! I hope I don't disappoint!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fate series, they belong to someone else.**

* * *

All of them were currently inside a chamber of sorts, located beneath Luvia's mansion, with Dark Illya being strapped on a cross as the six of them watched her. Lance leaned on the wall as he watched them begin.

"Now then… Let's begin the interrogation." Rin stated as she and the others lined up in front of Illya's clone, both her, Luvia, and Alexis having smirks on their faces while Miyu and Illya watched.

"Don't you think this treatment is pretty bad? Even if you hadn't done this, I wouldn't harm anyone. Except Illya." Dark Illya spoke with a smirk, Illya banging her hands on the table in front of her.

"That's the problem!" Illya yelled.

"Unfortunately, you have neither the right to an attorney, nor the right to remain silent." Rin stated as she sat down on the chair. "There's too much we don't know about you. You'll answer everything for us."

"Everything, huh?" Dark Illya smirked.

"Why don't' you start by telling us your name?" Rin asked/demanded.

"My name? It's Illya." Dark Illya stated. "Illyasviel von Einzbern."

"By the way, you don't have the right to lie, either." Rin stated, before Lance stood straight and walked towards the restrained girl, his eyes looking straight at hers, confusing the others, before he shook his head.

"She's not lying. She has a similar aura to Illya." Lance stated as he went back to his position earlier. "I felt it earlier, but I never had the time to confirm it."

"He's right. I haven't lied at all." Dark Illya smirked.

"I'm still not convinced. What is your objective?" Rin asked again, skeptical, the tanned girl looking quiet amused.

"Well, killing Illya, I guess." Dark Illya replied, getting varied reactions from the occupants of the room.

"Then why don't you just hang yourself?" Lance looked at the girl with a blank expression once Rin said that, thinking that question to be quiet stupid, something Alexis agrees with, judging by her stare.

"Not me, the Illya over there." Dark Illya gestured to Illya with her head, in sighing in irritation.

"Jeez… It's getting confusing with two Illyas! Let's see… Dark… Kuro! You're a dark Illya, so we'll call you Kuro!" Rin exclaimed, pointing at the newly named Kuro.

"Am I a cat?" Kuro sweat-dropped.

"So, why do you want to kill Illya?" Rin asked again, tapping her finger on the table. "Don't tell me it's some clichéd reason like wanting to erase the original, so you can be the true Illya."

"Wow, I'm surprised you knew." Kuro chuckled. "Yeah, that's basically the reason why."

"What are you?" Rin asked, her tone serious, causing Kuro to smirk widely as she gained a smug look.

"Already poking at the core? Hmm, I think it's still a bit early for spoilers." Kuro stated with one eye closed, her smirk still present.

"No intention of talking, huh?" Rin tapped the table with her fingers before beginning to stand up. "Oh, well.

"Huh? Weren't you going to ask me everything?" Kuro asked, confused at the sudden change.

"I will, in time. But before that… Let's go ahead and create a deterrent to separate you and Illya." Rin stated as she walked over to a drawer and took out an injection, Alexis and Luvia then held Illya in place, the girl blinking in surprise.

"Eh? Eh…?" Illya stared at the needle Rin was preparing to use as the teen walked towards her, before she yelped. "NOOOOO!"

A few seconds later, Illya was seen crouching on the ground, holding the arm that was just injected, while Rin stood to the side with a vial of Illya's blood in her hands.

"Th-That was mean." Illya stated, Lance walking over as he pat the girl comfortingly, feeling sympathy for her. His sister almost made him jump off of the bridge to get rid of his acrophobia, so he can relate.

"I just drew a little blood. Don't make a fuss." Rin replied as she walked bak and took a flask with three stones in it, each one with runes. She then placed the blood in it, Kuro's eyes narrowing at the sight.

"What do you plan to do?" Kuro asked as Rin approached her.

"I told you…" Rin dipped a finger in the flask before showing the tip of her finger with the blood on it. "A deterrent."

Rin began drawing a rune on Kuro's exposed midriff, Lance watching as Illya was taken by Luvia and Alexis, making sure that Illya's hand was directed towards the rune that Rin was drawing, said girl now holding a tome as she read from it.

"Blood, bone, networks. Organs, vessel, skin. One is one. Two are one. A turbid thread." Rin chanted as Illya was getting closer, Rin making a symbol by dripping blood on the floor. "Fidelity to original. Falsehood in reverse. The sum observed. Brand: Slave to Shared Death!"

SHINE

The moment Illya's hand touched the mark, a glow came from it, filling the room with violet light. The mark became more defined, as if it wasn't drawn, but imprinted, like a tattoo. Lance and Miyu covered their eyes due to the bright light. Once it subsided, they opened their eyes and saw what had happened to the mark.

"Tch. A human blood seal… Maleficium!?" Kuro growled before she glared at Rin."What have you done!?"

"Hmhm. Illya?" Rin called as the girl walked towards her in confusion. Rin brought her hand up and made a fist.

THUNK

[Ow!] Illya and Kuro yelped.

"What are you doing!?" Illya yelped as she rubbed her aching head, Rin walking over to Kuro and pinched her.

"Ow…" Kuro yelped as her cheek was pulled, this time, it was only her, not both of them. Rin then began doing lots of other things to Kuro's face, making the girl wince in pain from each one. Once Rin was done Kuro was left panting in pain.

"Oh, I see." Lance nodded his head, now understanding what had happened. "Slave to Shared Death, huh? A simple but effective Maleficium spell that makes one feel the pain of the other, but only works on way. They share pain, but only if Illya's the one to get hurt, not Kuro."

"Exactly." Rin nodded her head, patting Illya's own head. "And if the master dies, then the servant dies as well. But if the servant were to die, the master will be fine."

"A simple curse, but it is powerful." Alexis added.

"Yes, in other words, you are…" Luvia spoke as the others stared at her, waiting for her to finish. "Illyasviel's meat slave!"

BANG

"That isn't right at all! You idiotic spaghetti-head!" Alexis yelled as she looked at the downed Luvia, whose head was smoking with her body twitching, Alexis's fist balled up showing that she was the one who punched her. Lance, Illya, Miyu, and Rin looked at Luvia with the same flat, shocked look.

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

"We'll keep her confined in the cellar for now. There shouldn't be any chances that Illya will be attacked now." Rin stated as she, with Alexis, talked with both Illya and Lance. The two teens were escorting them out. "But just in case, I'll give Illya a Card. I don't think Lance would need it, since he could just use Balmung."

Rin handed Illya the Lancer Card.

"If it comes down to it, don't hesitate to impale or cut her in half. Hard!" Rin stated, using her pointer finger to make it clear. Illya and Lance sweat-dropped.

"Yay, violence." Illya muttered with fake cheer.

"I won't be home for a while, since I'll be talking with these two, so you can do what you want for now, Lance." Alexis stated as the mentioned boy nodded, deciding to leave with Illya towards her home to hang out. Rain droplets began to fall as they rushed towards Illya's house.

"In the end, we still don't know anything about her." Illya stated once they reached the front door.

"Aside from us knowing she has the Archer Card, noting else comes to mind." Lance sighed as he placed a hand on his forehead.

"But it certainly seems she's a complicated character…" Ruby quipped as she appeared. "Maybe her hostility towards you is due to some grand scheme. But I really want to know what she has planned for Lance… Maybe making him hers?"

"RUBY!" Illya yelped as she and Lance blushed, the looking away.

"I'd rather not talk about this anymore…"

" _However, you cannot reject the fact that your heartbeat increased when she kissed you."_ Specter spoke through his and Lance's mental link, causing the boy to flush as he growled at his mystic code. Opening the door, the two kids noticed that the living room lights were lit, hearing voices from inside.

"Maybe a guest of Onii-chan?" Illya guessed as they peaked inside, before immediately faulting to the floor as they saw Kuro, dressed in casual clothes now, sitting next to a confused Shirou, unaware of the obvious facts that Kuro and Illya are different.

" _What the heck!?"_ Illya thought as they hid behind the wall. Lance shook his head, feeling disappointed.

" _Nee-sama, why didn't the three of you keep a closer eye on her? But honestly, I expected them to screw up soon, just not this fast! We just saw her restrained, didn't we!?"_ Lance thought.

"What do we do, Lance!?" Illya whispered/yelled to him, Lance thinking for a while before shrugging.

"I'm on a blank right now…"

"I see how it is…" Ruby quipped as the two kids looked at her. " I believe Kuro-san has jumped to the next phase of her plan. But let's try…"

Ruby then shoved Lance inside the room, causing the boy to stumble and fall to the ground, before his eyes widened as he noticed Shirou's confused stare and Kuro's mischievous one. Gulping, he raised a hand and waved.

"I-It's nice to see you again, Shirou-sempai. It's been a while." Lance greeted nervously.

"Huh? Lance-kun? What are you doing here?" Shirou asked.

"W-Well, I just came to visit, really… I also had something to talk about with Illya, so, yeah…" Lance stuttered out, before noticing the slight glint in Kuro's eyes, causing him to shiver.

"Oh? You wanted to talk to me? Of course!" Kuro smiled as she gestured to the part of the couch beside her. "But that can wait. Let's talk here with Onii-chan first!"

"S-Sure." Lance gave an odd smile as he walked over and sat down, Kuro instantly linking arms with him as he blushed. _"Do something Illya!"_

" _What do I do!?"_ Illya responded through the link Ruby and Specter made for them.

" _Anything! I'll at least make sure Shirou-sempai will remain clueless."_ Lance thought back, before feeling Kuro's hand on his chest, grabbing it and keeping it in place in his lap. It was no good, but better than being seen like that.

"You two seem awfully close today… Is something going on?" Shirou asked, looking at Lance suspiciously as the boy laughed nervously. It didn't help that Kuro constantly kept trying to get closer to him.

"N-Nothing, Sempai, i-it's fine. I-Illya is just…cold, I think?" Lance glared at the girl, still flustered. Kuro merely winked at him as he felt she'd make it worse somehow. "R-Right, I-Illya?

"I'd say we've gotten closer…" Kuro teased, snuggling up to the boy whose face now resembled that of a tomato. "Very close…"

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Shirou asked as his eyes narrowed a bit.

"G-Guh…" Lance gulped as Shirou's gaze intensified, even more suspicious than before. "D-Don't put it so strangely Illya. We're not like that…"

Kuro merely smirked as she placed her head on his chest, releasing a sigh of content as Lance's body went stiff. Back with Illya, the girl was currently on her hands and knees.

"How could she? This is terrorism! This is an act of terrorism meant to destroy a relationship in the worst way!" Illya yelped, looking back at the scene before her, her body shaking as she saw Kuro holding Lance in an intimate way, with the boy himself struggling to escape the situation.

"At the rate this is going, Operation Young Love might change to Operation H… Time to spur Illya-san, then!" Ruby muttered to herself as a plan came to be.

" _So it has come to that, I suppose… Do not do anything rash, Ruby."_ Specter mentally warned her through the link, making sure to leave the other two out of it.

"But isn't this something you've always wanted, Illya-san?" Ruby began, ignoring Specter's words, a blush appearing on Illya's face as she looked at the mystic code with a shocked look. "There's no use trying to hide it! I know you've been harboring special feelings for Lance-san. Don't you actually want to go beyond being simply just friends? Don't you want to destroy that? Kuro-san seems to be expressing your feelings directly, Illya-san. That's how it looks to me."

" _That makes it sound more like she's the real one…"_ Illya thought, her bangs covering her eyes. "Even so, after what she did, she can't be forgiven!"

SLAP

"Kya!" Kuro yelped as she felt her cheeks sting from the pain, falling to the floor and releasing Lance, the boy sighing in relief, before looking at where his friend was at.

" _While that is an effective way, it sadly involves getting Illya hurt…"_ He thought to himself, worried.

"Illya? What's wrong?" Shirou asked, worried.

" _Th-This pain…!"_ Kuro realized the implication of the sudden sting, knowing that Illya was nearby.

"D-Don't worry. It's nothing, Onii-cha—gwah!" Another slap was heard, and Lance winced.

"Oh, God!" Shirou winced, seeing "Illya" randomly yelp in pain.

Lance has to admit, Illya can seemingly take pain like a pro, seeing as Kuro is now rolling on the floor as she kept getting slapped over and over. He could only hope that Illya would be able to recover fast.

" _I feel bad for Illyasviel-san…"_ Specter mentally spoke with his master, who nodded.

"I'll have to heal her later…" Lance muttered, Kuro managing to stand up as she looked between him and Shirou.

"If it's come to this, then one more thing before…" Kuro leapt towards Lance with her arm outstretched, and her lips puckered. "Kiss me Lance!"

"I-ILLYA!?" Lance yelped as he tried to dodge.

"I won't let you!" Illya yelled.

CRACK

[IYAAAA!] Two yells came, Lance's worry for Illya's health increasing as he heard that deafening scream.

Stomping of feet grabbed his attention as he looked at where he left Illya at, seeing his Nee-sama with Rin and Luvia standing there. He let out a sigh of relief that they _finally_ got there. He'd have to ask them about the security they made later…

"Kuro!" "Give it up!" "We've got you!" The three teens spoke, before freezing as they spotted Shirou.

"Huh? T-Tohsaka? Alexis? And Luvia?" Shirou wondered why they were here. Lance took notice of the fact that Shirou-sempai called his Nee-sama by her first name, and he knew the three of them. Added to their reaction, he now finds himself feeling suspicious.

"Sherou?" Luvia gasped, Lance looking at her weirdly for the strange name she gave Shirou.

"Emiya-kun?" Rin murmured, Lance sighing as she looked shy.

"Shi-kun?" Alexis muttered, Lance's eyes narrowing as she noticed her flustered face, before connecting the dots as something in him snapped.

"I DON'T APPROVE OF THIS!" Lance snapped, before watching as the three teens carried Kuro out.

"I'm sorry, Emiya-kun! I'm borrowing Illya for a bit!" Rin yelled as she and the other two ran out, Kuro hefted on her shoulder.

"Please forgive us!" Luvia asked.

"Don't worry! She's safe under my watch!" Alexis smiled like a girl in love as she and the other two left.

"What the heck? Hey!" Shirou yelled as he chased after them, Lance following after him, an aura of death surrounding him. "Tohsaka—"

BANG

When Shirou and Lance turned to the hallway, they saw Illya sitting on the floor, with Miyu keeping the door shut. While he felt relieved that it was a success, he still feels a bit miffed about his Nee-sama _liking_ Shirou-sempai!

"Huh? Illya?" Shirou muttered, confused. Illya turned to him and gave a nervous chuckle.

"H-H-Hi, Onii-chan." Illya replied nervously.

"What in the world? I don't get this." Shirou began as he scratched the back of his head. Lance noticed Miyu begin to shake. "Where did Tohsaka, Alexis and Luvia go? No, wait… You know them, Illya?"

"Ahaha… Well, kind of." Illya replied.

"Huh? Illya, your skin's pale…"

"Huh? I-Isn't it the light? You're imagining things!"

"Oh, I see."

It was at that moment that time seemed to freeze. The three of them, Illya, Lance, and Shirou, were shocked as Miyu suddenly hugged the older boy. When Lance looked closely, his anger dissipated as he noticed a look of longing on Miyu's face, something he was shocked to see.

"Onii-chan…" Miyu muttered.

"M-M-Miyu?" Illya stuttered out, Miyu separating from Shirou.

"Please excuse me. You resemble my older brother." Miyu apologized.

"Ah, right." Shirou replied.

"O-Oh. That's why…" Illya sighed.

"Um, are you one of Illya's friends?" Shirou asked, Lance still noticing the look of longing that Miyu was trying to hide.

"Yes." Miyu nodded. "I'm her classmate, Miyu."

"Th-That's right. You haven't met Onii-chan yet, have you, Miyu?" Illya asked.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Shirou Emiya." Shirou introduced himself with a smile. "Thank you for being friends with Illya."

The look intensified, before Miyu excused herself and left. Lance clenched his fists as he did the same, trying to catch up with the girl. When he opened the door, he passed by the others who were looking at the fleeing Miyu. Seeing where she was, he rushed over, ignoring the heavy rain that fell on him.

"Miyu!" She went inside her home as he finally caught up. The girl stopped as she turned back to him.

"Lance…?"

"Miyu, what's wrong? You suddenly left in a hurry there… I got worried." Lance stated as he moved to stand in front of her, Miyu avoiding eye contact. He sighed as he removed his jacket and placed it on her head, keeping her from getting wet. She looked back at him, surprised, getting him to smile softly. "It's fine, you can tell me when you're ready. Just make sure you don't catch a cold, alright?"

Miyu looked at him, unsure. Lance merely turned back and walked away, before stopping a bit as he glanced back at her.

"I think I told Illya this before, but I'll always be willing to help the both of you out, no matter what." He then continued on his way, hoping to get home before he gets sick himself. "You can give that back to me tomorrow at school."

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

"…"

"Ahahaha…"

'Ehehe~!"

Inside the car owned by Alexis, the teen herself was seated there alongside Lance and, unexpectedly, Shirou, with Aversa driving them all to school. Lance took content at making the older boy uncomfortable with his glare, Shirou feeling nervous by it, and Alexis too drowned in her delight to care. Her crush was in the same car as them, after all! And all it took was knowing his schedule.

It can be said that Lance was not the least bit happy with it, and Shirou was now in the same position Lance was in last night.

"I-Is me riding with you really alright, Alexis? Lance-kun seems a bit…" Shirou spoke nervously, his eyes taking a quick glance at the young boy in front of him. _"Scary… He's scary like Sella…"_

"Oh, it's not trouble at all, Shi-kun~! Lance here is just a bit upset that he wouldn't be able to walk with his friends today. _Right_ Lance~?" A shiver ran down his spine as Lance gave a fake smile and nod, knowing how Alexis is when she's mad. "But it's a surprise that you know Lance, Shi-kun. He never told me about it."

"I didn't know that Shirou-sempai was your classmate, Nee-sama, which is why I never brought it up. But I did tell you that I know someone from your school, though…" Lance stated calmly, but on the inside… _"If only he weren't Illya's precious older brother… I'd kill him for even breathing the same air as her…"_

" _This is perfect~! Thanks to Lance knowing Shi-kun personally, I have an advantage over them! Even better is that Lance has a strong bond with Illyasviel!"_ Alexis internally cheered, happy that she got an advantage due to her younger brother having made friends with Shirou. An idea came to her mind, one that'll help her win even more. "You know, Shi-kun… Lance doesn't really have male friends, so I was hoping that you could be one for him? Consider him as your little brother too, if you want."

"Hmm? Sure, I'd be happy to." Shirou agreed with a smile, Alexis swooning at the sight. Turning to the young boy, Shirou offered his hand. "Let's be good friends, okay, Lance-kun?"

" _Oh brother…"_ Lance thought to himself, before faking a smile and shaking hands with the older boy. Internally, he's already plotting ways to get him out of the picture without making Illya hate him. _"I'll never leave Nee-sama with you or any other pervert out there…"_

" _Should I call Augustine-san for help?"_ Specter mentally asked Lance, getting a smirk from the boy, unseen by the others as the two teens started conversing with one another.

" _Tell him to find a way that no one will ever suspect us. That would solve both his and my problem."_

* * *

 _ **(Homurahara Elementary)**_

Once he got to the school, Lance went to his class and sat on his seat. He noticed that Illya and Miyu weren't there yet, so he decided to "plan" things out. Using Specter's ability, he began mental communications with Luvia's butler, Augustine.

" _Would this plan be sufficient?"_

" _No, we need to find an opening… Something to start our plan of chasing him away from both of them…"_ Hearing the door open, Lance looked and saw his two friends entering, deciding to put the planning on hold. _"I'll contact you again later. Keep watch on them, please, Augustine-san."_

"Morning." Illya greeted.

[ILLYA!] The screams of Suzuka, Nanaki, and Tatsuko were heard as they gathered around the girl, Miyu wisely walking away towards Lance.

"Hey, you! What was that all about!?" Tatsuko yelled.

"I didn't think it was true, Illya, but don't tell me…" Nanaki muttered.

"You're free to have your own sexuality, but please don't force it on others!" Suzuka yelled, pointing a finger at Illya.

" _Says the girl who tried to make me do a BL scene…"_ Lance thought bitterly.

"Huh? What? What are you talking about?" Illya yelped, genuinely confused. "What did I do?"

[What did you do?]

"Huh?" Illya squeaked, cowering at their frightening gazes.

[How dare you play dumb, after forcing us to kiss you!]

"Kiss… Force? Three… Four-timing?" Miyu gasped, as if realizing something.

"Wouldn't that make me a three-timer, then…?" Lance muttered to himself, before shaking his head. "Nah… Two of them were forced, while the last one was necessary."

"Miyu, don't misundersta—Why did you go from three to four?" Illya yelped as she was rounded by the three angry girls. "W-Wait, everyone. I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, I only just got here…"

Illya felt herself bump into someone, Lance feeling like this wouldn't go well at all as he stood up and tried to sense the whole area. Illya wouldn't lie, and she came here with Miyu, so there's only one possible reason for all of this… She escaped, _again_. The sight of Taiga Fujimura crying might have tipped him off, too.

" _There you are… And is that… Mimi!?"_ Reacting fast, Lance grabbed Illya's hand and ran off towards where he sensed her. "Sorry, but I'll be taking her for a bit!"

"Why, you…!"

"Get back here!"

"What kind of smooch-demon are you, stealing a lonely woman's first kiss?"

"Don't call me a lonely woman! Don't let her escape! After her!"

SWISH

Miyu was suddenly in front of the rushing group of girls and one woman, a broom at hand as she twirled it in the same way she does with Gae Bolg. Lance and Illya stopped for a bit as they turned to her.

"M-Miyu…?" Illya stuttered out.

"Go, Illya. I'll hold them off here." Miyu stated as the group drew nearer. "Lance knows where the cause of this is, so follow him!"

"Sorry, Miyu! I'll leave them to you!" Lance yelled as he dragged a hesitant Illya away from them. "I won't let your sacrifice be in vain, Miyu…"

"L-Lance, where are we going?" Illya managed to get out as they reached the stairs, beginning to climb them.

"The roof! I can senses that she's there, something I'll have to have a talk about with Luvia-san later!" Lance grit his teeth, reaching the door to the roof. "She's way too lax on security if she gets out _this_ easily!"

OPEN

"Hah…hah…" Illya panted as she caught her breath, loking around where they were. "Then does this mean that she's…"

"Un." Lance nodded his head as he turned to look at the side. "You can come out now, Kuro. I can tell you're there. And please leave Mimi alone."

"I shouldn't be surprised that you'd know I was here, Lance." Kuro walked out from it, also revealing an unconscious Mimi laying on the ground with some drool leaking out of her parted mouth. "Though I guess you just sensed where I was, right?"

"Correct." Lance agreed with a nod, Illya looking at the girl strangely since she was wearing her school's uniform. "You have an aura that's easy to detect, since you use the powers of a Class Card. I merely used that to search for you."

"Hoh? That's exactly like our Lance. Calculative to the end." Kuro smirked, Lance returning it with one of his own.

"That's true, I suppose. Which brings me to my question… Why would you require to drain mana from people if your magical core is the Card? I already know the answer, after hearing what Illya _supposable_ did." Lance stated, his eyes looking at the tanned girl in mild amusement, getting a giggle out of her. "You can't, can you?"

"Correct! And _yours_ is very filling for me. Your mana is far more satisfying for me." Kuro purred, coyly placing her fingers to her lips, Lance closing one eye as he pulled his scarf up.

"Maybe, but that's not why. It has another meaning…" Lance stated as he pointed at her. "You said I was calculative, so it's only natural I'll think of all possibilities."

"You really are smart… Hmhm, it just makes me want you more…" Kuro teased, appearing directly in front of him as she drew circles on his chest. Seeing that sight, Illya felt something in her snap.

"Why you…" Illya ran up to her with rage evident in her eyes, Lance wisely dodging as Illya went for a kick. "You slanderous perverted woman!"

"HUGH!" Kuro yelped.

BANG

"Guh… That has gotta hurt… I feel bad for her now…" Lance sighed as he saw the fainted Mimi. "It's nothing lethal, and she mostly passed out due to the mana drain."

"Was the kiss that incredible!?" Illya yelped.

"No, I already said that it's because of the mana drain…" Lance stared at her blankly. "Besides, how would I know? I don't go around kissing people."

"Girls would _definitely_ like the feeling of your lips, Lance… I was really low, though, so I didn't have the time to enjoy them." Kuro chuckled as she got off and wiped her face, Illya's eyes twitching at the reminder.

"Wait, mana drain?" Illya murmured.

"Aha, I see." Ruby quipped. "I thought you were a kiss-demon, but like Lance stated, you've been draining mana, haven't you?"

"Then, that was the reason you did that to Lance-san?" Specter asked, appearing again beside his master.

"Exactly. I used a little too much in yesterday's combat. I was replenishing." Kuro stated. "If possible, I'd like to do it again with you, Lance. It feels like we have great compatibility."

"Perhaps it may be because we both use the same type of thaumaturgy…" Lance replied as he looked at her in the eyes. "Others call it "Projection", but I prefer the term "Tracing"."

"That, and I'm afraid of what might happen afterward with Rin, Luvia, and Alexis." Kuro sweat-dropped at the thought.

"REJECTED! You are not going to do that again!" Illya suddenly yelled, glaring at Kuro while unconsciously clutching onto Lance's arm. "What are you storing up mana to do?"

"Who knows?"

"Well then, I'd like to ask you something." Lance spoke, his expression turning serious. "Your goal to kill Illya isn't possible without killing yourself, so what are you going to do now?"

"I wonder…" Kuro chuckled, shooting Lance a lascivious smile, Illya snapping as she grabbed Ruby and tranced.

"Just cut it out. Since you appeared, nothing good has happened." Illya yelled. "Onii-chan, my friedns, Lance… Don't destroy my normal life further!"

"Even though you're merely taking the normal life you were given?" Kuro asked, twirling a strand of her hair with her fingers. He doesn't know why, but Lance felt that question run deep. It felt like it also referred to him.

And in some ways, it does. For he knew that his life was merely borrowed.

"Huh? What?" Illya gasped.

""Everything bad is my fault." How nice that it's easy to understand." Kuro began walking towards them, her tone mocking and sarcastic, borderline angry.

"Hey, don't fight! We can just talk things through…" Lance stated as he stepped in between them, ready to stop them both, but Kuro's words earlier still bothered him. _""Taking the normal life given to you"? What is she talking about…?"_

An image of two older males appeared in his mind, Lance clenching his hands.

" _And why does it keep bringing_ them _out…?"_

"Please move aside, Lance! This is between me and Illya!" Kuro yelled, Lance unwilling to let them start anything. The tension was high, and Lance was about ready to summon his weapons, Illya having a Card ready.

"Iclu—"

"Trace—"

" _Tch. At this rate, I'll have to_ _—_ _"_

BANG

OPEN

THUD

All three of them stopped and looked towards the door that was just slammed open, and saw Miyu being at the bottom of a pile. Aside from Taiga, whose face was being pushed down by Tatsuko, all of them were staring at the three teens, more specifically, on Illya, who was garbed in her magical girl outfit, the girl having a horrified look.

"Sorry, Illya, Lance… I couldn't hold them back." Miyu grumbled, just as the girls began to rapidly question Illya about her current attire, the girl herself gaining teary eyes.

"At least they're not freaking out…" Lance sighed, the three girls finally noticing Kuro.

"Huh? Wait, there are two of Illya?" Nanaki yelped, Illya finally breaking down.

"The situation has finally exceeded Illya-san's ability to cope." Ruby stated.

"Indeed." Specter agreed as he quickly turned into bracelet form before others notice him. Just in time, as Taiga lifted her head up, with blood leaking from her nose.

"There's no way there can be two Illya-chans. One of them must be an outsider! Explain what's going on!" Taiga snapped.

"That might be a bit complicated…" Lance sighed.

"Things have escalated quite far, hm?" Specter hummed.

"Sapphire, can you erase memories?" Miyu asked.

"I can, but I don't recommend it." Sapphire replied.

"What do I do? What do I do!?" Illya yelped, switching between shaking Lance and Miyu, or just panicking.

"Ahem." Everyone stopped what they were doing as they turned to look towards Kuro, the girl giving them a pleasant smile. "Everyone, I'm sorry for the commotion. I am Chloe von Einzbern, Illya's cousin."

"…!" The way she looked as her hair was swept by the wind, her smile still in place, somehow flustered Lance. To him, she seemed to be— _"…Cute…"_

"I plan to transfer here next week, so I thought I'd get a look at the school." Kuro explained. "But it seems my greetings were too extreme for Japan. I'm sorry, everyone."

"Huh!?" Illya yelped.

"…" Lance was still staring at Kuro—no, he'll call her Chloe, Lance decided—with a blush, something Illya and Miyu took notice of, a strange feeling welling up in their chests.

" _Oho? It looks like things are turning interesting for you, Lance-sama…"_ Specter inwardly chuckled, noticing the looks. It would seem that his master's life will be a bit hectic…

* * *

 **AN: And that's a wrap! Phew, that was fun! Anyway, Kuro has now been fully inducted into the story, wooh! Though it would seem that Illya and Miyu didn't like the look Lance had on Kuro. Now let me tell you here and now, but I'm still not sure on the direction this story will take, wether it be a single pairing, or a Harem. To be honest, I'm leaning towards harem, but that could change depending on how the story turns~!**

 **Not only that, but what does Lance plan to do with Shirou!? He better watch out, cause our young protagonist is out to get him!**

 **Well, see ya!**


	14. Chapter 14 2wei

**AN: Hey guys! The fourth chapter of 2wei is here at last! I am incredibly sorry for not updating sooner! It's just that I too too much time enjoying my five month vacation from school that I only had time to finish this up now! Not only that, but I had to prep myself a bit with my new school, and get ready for life as a grade eleven student… So I'll have less time to update from now on, I'm really sorry for all those who've been waiting for me to update!**

 **Oh, and, well, turns out Luvia's butler is actually named Auguste, not Augustine… I should probably fix that soon, haha… Anyway, let's start!**

 **blackshadow340: Haha, thanks~! But now Shirou has to watch out for Lance~! And I hope the last AN was able to answer your question!**

 **: Most likely hectic, I can bet~!**

 **Rai24: Well, here you go~!**

 **Inferno Black Dragon: Thanks!**

 **Guest: This story is not dead, thank goodness for that. I enjoy writing these~!**

 **New announcement, but all my other stories aren't discontinued either, with the next chapter for TGL currently undergoing rewrites. Again, none of them are DISCONTINUED except for Light and Darkness.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fate series, the belong to someone else.**

* * *

SIZZLE

"Okay…" Lance wiped off his sweat as he finished with breakfast. He looked at the side as he saw four neatly packed bento-boxes. "I've already reheated them, so I guess it's fine… I hope those three like it."

He was already garbed in his school uniform, with an apron worn over it. Since today was his turn to cook breakfast, he had gotten up early as to not be late. Once making sure the gas was off, he began to set the table, finishing just in time as he heard his sister's greeting from behind him, Aversa following after her.

"Good morning, Nee-sama, Aversa-san." Lance greeted as he placed the last plate down.

"Morning Lance…" Alexis yawned out as she rubbed the drowsiness from her eyes, Lance handing her and Aversa two cups of coffee.

"A perfect blend. Well done, Lance-sama." Aversa praised as she took a sip. Lance smiled as he took his apron off and sat at the table, the other two doing the same.

"By the way… What are the bento's for?" Alexis asked after sipping her coffee. Black, the way she liked it. Her little brother has really improved.

"I wanted Illya and Miyu to taste them, and since it is Chloe's first day, I wanted to do something nice for her." Lance explained, being accepted by Alexis, before a teasing smirk came from the teen.

"Hey, Lance, which one of them do you—ow!"

"Please refrain from talking about _that_ for now, Alexis-sama." Aversa had a small smile on her lips as she placed her hand down after smacking her mistress's head.

" _I'm not even going to ask…"_ Lance thought to himself, blushing a bit as he realized what his sister meant, before his eyes narrowed. _"Which reminds me… The plan to scare off Shirou-sempai is already set, Augustin-san just needs an opening…"_

"Hmm? Is Chloe still asleep?" Lance wondered as he noticed the tanned girl missing. "I expected her to be early, considering that this is her first day of school…"

Thus, another morning in the Sieghart Mansion went by…

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

The walk to school was relatively quiet, Kuro skipping in front of the three of them. Illya had a frown, Miyu was neutral, while Lance was making sure that the bento's won't fall. When Illya sighed, her two friends looked at her.

"How did this end up happening?" Illya asked.

* * *

 _ **(One Week Prior)**_

"What's going on? Why didn't you keep her properly locked up!?" Illya snapped as she slammed her hands down on the table, the three kids back in Luvia's home, with said teen looking at her in confusion. "Now my school life is all messed up!"

"I-Illya, calm down." Miyu tried to calm her down, with Lance talking with Luvia's butler, Auguste. A malicious aura surrounds the two males.

"What?" Luvia asked.

"Today, Kuro appeared at school. She called herself Illya's cousin, and said she'll be transferring in next week."

"A-Also, she went around kissing all my friends…" Illya lamented with her head on the table. It was at this moment that the two males nodded, and Lance rejoined the conversation.

"I found out that she is actually draining their mana. But the reason is still unclear to me." Lance calmly stated. "And she introduced herself as Chloe von Einzbern."

For some reason he can't explain, Lance has become a bit fond of her. Maybe it's because of their similar abilities…?

"My goodness. Our physical and magical locks on the cellar were perfect. Not even a single ant could have gotten past." Luvia stated, Lance turning to her.

"So she says…" Lance quipped, earning a glare from the teen.

"You be quiet. I'd like to know, myself. However tightly we locked her up, that girl broke free with ease." Luvia stated, her eyes narrowed. "How did she…"

"We can ask her ourselves." Lance stated as he placed a piece of cake in his mouth, his eyes glancing to the side. "How did you do that, Chloe?"

"There's no need to keep me locked up in the first place, is there?" The others turned to the source and saw Kuro having appeared, casually eating the same cake they are. "But I'm surprised you knew I was here, Lance."

"Call it a trade secret." Lance replied as he focused on his cake. "Could use some more vanilla."

"When did you…" Illya gasped.

"Why are you going out of your way to lock me up? Thanks to this, I can't lay a hand on Illya anymore." Kuro stated, placing a hand on her belly. "And it isn't like I want to hurt anyone. I just want to live a normal life, attending school like a normal ten-year old girl. Is that so much to grant me?"

"Ngngnghhngh… How dare you spout such drivel!?" Illya snapped.

"Illya, you're talking funny." Miyu sweat-dropped, Lance doing the same as he looked at the girl.

"Very well." Luvia stated, Kuro smiled while Illya gasped. "Besides, Alexis and I have spoken before, and we both agree that Lance would be able to keep her in line, so we had planned to let her live with them. However, you are not to leave their mansion without permission and even then, one of them has to be with you. You are not to harm others. And you are to act as Illyasviel's cousin at all times. If you can uphold those promises, we can grant your wish. How about it?"

"I don't particularly mind, but, well…" Lance looked back at the tanned girl, Kuro giving him a demure smile, causing him to blush. Illya felt something in her snap as she saw the way Lance was flustered. "Do you agree…?"

"Of course. If that means I can go to school." Kuro replied.

"Luvia-san, why!?" Illya gasped, Luvia leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"It's a form of negotiation." Luvia whispered. "This way, Kuro won't do anything else that puts civilians in danger. Not only that, but Lance can overpower her if needed."

Illya glanced at the boy, still feeling conflicted on actually _letting_ Kuro anywhere near him, much less in his own house, where she won't be able to stop her… The blush on the boy's face in no way reassuring her.

"Auguste." Luvia clapped her hands, her butler appearing beside her at once.

"Yes."

"Fabricate a family register, and complete the transfer paperwork. Same as you did for Miyu." Luvia ordered, the butler bowing.

"Understood. Everything will be complete in fourteen hours." Auguste responded.

"Wh-What's this illegal-sounding conversation?" Illya yelped.

"Auguste-san is so cool…!" Lance's eyes shined, looking in admiration at the older butler, Illya looking at the boy in shock. The boy snapped out of it soon after as he processed the words spoken by Luvia. _"Wait, "The same as you did for Miyu"?"_

* * *

 _ **(Present/Homurahara Elementary)**_

"Hah…" Illya sighed as she remembered everything from that day. Lance and Miyu looked at her, worried. Though Lance looked at the empty chair beside him, a bit confused.

" _Hm? Kotaro-san hasn't been coming to school lately… Eh, whatever."_ Lance shrugged it off, turning instead to the lunchboxes he had forgotten to give. _"I should probably find Chloe's class… I do have her lunch with me, after all…"_

"How has taking care of her been?" Miyu asked Lance, the boy blinking as he turned to his two friends staring at him.

"Um, well… I can't really say anything bad about it." Lance stated, thinking back on the previous week. "I mean, she didn't really cause me trouble, if not a bit lazy. But I did have fun, especially since she's a good sparring partner. . I'm actually only worried when she starts draining mana again…"

The other two nodded, a slight twitch in their eyes at the smile and blush he had as he told them of his experience with Kuro.

"Besides, even if she goes to the same school, we'll be fine if she's in a different class!" Illya declared, Lance looking back at "Kotaro's" seat, realization dawning on him, Miyu looking at the seat as well. "Come to think of it, both of you just transferred to our class, too."

"Oh, um, Illya…" Miyu murmured.

"So that's why Kotaro-san suddenly disappeared…" Lance muttered, before looking down at the lunchbox. "Looks like I won't have to search long…"

"There's no way transfer students would join the same class right after each other again!" Illya declared, Miyu and Lance glancing at each other, knowing that Illya was rejecting the truth. It was at that moment that Tatsuko appeared near the free desk.

"Oh? Whose seat is this? Are we getting another transfer student?" Tatsuko blissfully said, unaware of the reaction Illya was showing.

"Plus, there could always be a mistake in the transfer papers!" Illya muttered out, Lance and Miyu both knowing that she's in total denial.

It was all for naught as when the door opened, it revealed Taiga walking in with Kuro in tow, the younger girl sporting a smile on her face.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Chloe von Einzbern. Call me Kuro." Kuro introduced herself, gaining varied reactions from how similar she was from Illya, Illya herself looking at Kuro with blank eyes.

"This is Illya-chan's cousin. Everyone, treat her nicely, okay?" Taiga bashfully explained, taking shy glances towards Kuro. "By the way, she was my first…"

At that moment, Kuro walked towards her seat, which was just beside Lance. Noticing that everyone else was busy with how Taiga was acting, and feeling creeped out with the teacher, Lance decided that most, if not all, the people in the class has some form of weirdness with them

"I hope we'll be friends now." Kuro spoke with a smile, looking at the boy beside her.

"I hope so too." He smiled, not noticing the glares from his other two friends.

* * *

 _ **(PE Class)**_

"Hmm… How do I say this…?" Lance scratched the back of his head, looking at the scene before him with contempt, unsure of what to do. "Why am I even here? I'm supposed to be at the track today…"

The said scene in front of him was a dodgeball game, the game the girls were supposed to play at this moment in time, while he was supposed to be running laps, since that was what the other boys were doing today. He was pumped up about running, too… But then he'd been dragged over here, with permission, of course, to be the referee.

On his right were Illya, Miyu, and Kuro, while on his left were Suzuka, Nanaki, and Tatsuko. Mimi was his co-ref, so she stood beside him. Both of them were holding whistles.

[Just go with it!] Suzuka, Tatsuko, and Nanaki yelled, Lance recoiling from the volume.

"I was looking forward to running, too…" Lance sighed, resigning himself to his fate. "Let's just start…"

"I was wondering what it'd be, but dodgeball, huh?" Kuro hummed, Illya had her head slumped.

"Why me, too?" Illya sighed.

"Shut up! If she's your cousin, you're an accomplice!" Tatsuko yelled.

"Well, Miyu's just here to even out the teams." Nanaki added.

"Team Kuro vs. Team Stolen First Kiss! One-round match. The losers become the underlings of the winners. So long as it doesn't violate public order and morals, any command will be absolute!" Suzuka yelled, her glasses glinting from the light, a smirk on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Underling, huh? What would you order me to do?" Kuro hummed, looking at them with a smirk.

"Give me the pudding in your school lunch!" Tatsuko beamed.

"Let me copy your homework!" Nanaki yelled.

"Serve as a funnel at the Summerket." Suzuka had a dark aura around her, Lance trying to ignore it altogether.

"Wait, what is that, Suzuka!?" Illya yelped.

" _What in the world is a funnel at Summerket?"_ Lance thought, confused but still afraid of the girl.

"Oh, why not? In exchange, if I win…" Kuro began, flipping her hair.

"Yeah, I'll give you a bite of my pudding!" Tatsuko declared.

"I'll do my homework myself!" Nanaki smiled.

"I'll serve as a funnel at—" Suzuka began, only to be cut off by Kuro.

"You three are all going to kiss me once a day." Kuro added, smiling as her opponents gasped.

"I get the feeling that violates public morals, but… Very well!" Suzuka growled as she took of her jacket.

"I just know this'll end badly…" Lance muttered, before a confused look appeared as Suzuka, Tatsuko, and Nanaki did their intro with some weird poses. "That's just…"

"Four gods? Where's the White Tiger?" Kuro asked. It was at that moment that someone appeared.

"Are you looking for a tiger?" Everyone looked at where the noise came from, and saw Taiga take the field. "Team Stolen First Kiss, Member #4! Taiga Fujimura is joining this match, damn you!"

[Oh! We were waiting for you, Tiger!] The three yelled.

"Can we just get started…?" Lance sighed out, feeling miffed.

"Now, start the match. Team First Kiss will start with the ball." Mimi declared.

"You shortened it!?" Suzuka yelled.

"Haha! Victory to the swiftest!" Tatsuko yelled as she served the ball with gusto, despite it being horribly weak. Illya merely stood there as she let the ball touch her.

Whistle~!

"Illya, out." Mimi declared as she blew on her whistle, Lance holding a sign with 0-1 on it, a blank look on his face.

[Yeah!] Tatsuko and Suzuka high-fived each other.

"Hey, Illya…! What are you doing, letting it hit you so easily!?" Kuro yelled, glaring at the girl who began walking out of the field.

"Huh? Well, I have no reason to win." Illya stated, before facing away from her. "Honestly, if you lose, it's more convenient for me… Miyu, feel free to also lose at a good point."

"S-Sure…" Miyu replied.

"A fall out this early on, huh…?" Lance muttered, Kuro moving to pick the ball up.

"Hmph. Fine, who cares? Even without you, I can…" Kuro reeled back as she then threw the ball towards Taiga.

BANG!

The force of the throw forced Taiga to crash at the wall behind her, before her limp body fell to the ground with blood spilling from her nose. The rest of Team Stolen First Kiss looking at her with gaping mouths.

"…win by myself." Kuro finished with a smirk on her face, everyone looking towards the downed teacher.

"T-Tiger!?"

"Fujimura-sensei!?"

"How could you do that to an unmarried woman's face?" Suzuka muttered, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I think this might be bad for us, in terms of age rating." Nanaki added, sweat pouring from her head.

"Waah! That's a grotesque image!" Tatsuko yeleped, looking at the downed Taiga with scared eyes.

Whistle~!

"Sensei, out. Please move outside the field." Mimi stated.

"Please move so that we can continue the match." Lance added, now holding a sign with 1-1.

"You're both surprisingly calm about this!" Nanaki yelped. Soon enough, Taiga was carried away on a stretcher as the match resumed.

* * *

"Why, you! I'll avenge Tiger!" Tatsuko yelled as the she thre the ball weakly, with it landing in Kuro's hands. With a smirk, she threw it directly at Tatsuko's face, causing blood to gush out of her nose, but was saved from being out when Suzuka managed to catch the ball. Kuro laughed through it all as she took the lead, Lance now holding a sign with 2-1 on it, a bored look plastered on his face.

" _This is what happens when normal people fight against those in the supernatural… Not like they know about it…"_ Lance thought to himself, glancing to the side curiously as he caught Ruby discreetly drifting out and whispering something in Illya's ears. _"Why do I get the feeling that Chloe and Illya will both get hurt here?"_

" _Perhaps they will… I have learned that anything is possible when it concerns Ruby and her antics."_ Specter stated through their link, his tone solemn.

"Suzuka-chan, out." Mimi blew her whistle, Lance changing the sign to 3-1.

"Damn it! Why are all the girls in our class with katakana last names so strong!?" Suzuka slammed her fist on the ground, frustrated.

"Oh no! The only one left on the field is Tattsun!" Nanaki yelled.

"Only the heir to the Gakumazawa family's Gakumazawa-style martial arts!?"

"Only the weak Tattsun who tried hard to learn martial arts by mimicry, but had not talent for it!?"

"Why all the unnecessary personal information?" Miyu asked, sweat-dropping.

"Motivational speech, maybe?" Lance said, but was unsure himself.

"Darn it! I'll get you! Gakumazawa may die, but fist kisses nev—" Just before Tatsuko could finish her sentence and throw the ball, Illya suddenly stood in front of her.

"Player rotation. I'll fight in Tatsuko's stead! That's fine, right?" Illya had a smirk on her face as she said this.

"That's awfully high-handed of you… But that's fine." Kuro closed her eyes, before opening one as a smirk was plastered on her face. "It only means more underlings."

"It's a one-on-one match. If I lose, you can do as you wish. But if you lose…" All of Team Stolen First Kiss, with a healed Taiga, Miyu, Mimi, and Lance waited on what she was going to say, some more than others. "You're leaving this school, and never going near Lance again!"

[Th-This is turning into a really serious match!] All of TSFK yelled in surprise, the lone boy of the group sighing.

"That feeling I had just increased ten-fold now that I know what Ruby did…" Why is he blaming Ruby, you ask? Cause it really is that Kaleidostick's fault.

"Illya, u-um…" Miyu ran towards her friend in worry.

"I'm sorry, Miyu. Step back for a while, okay?" Illya spoke, raising her hand. Miyu hesitated, before complying as she went to stand with Lance and Mimi.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" Miyu asked Lance once she was there.

"Honestly? I have a strange feeling that both of them would end up in the nurse's office by the end of this." Lance stated, sweat-dropping. "That feeling is increased due to Ruby manipulating Illya."

The two could only sigh as they watched the match.

"I feel like I've been roped into this again…" Illya muttered while glancing at her back where Ruby snickered as she discretely came out.

"Ufufu… However, Illya-san…"

"I know. You're right." Illya closed her eyes as she prepped herself to throw the ball. "I have to protect my own daily life myself!"

With a yell, Illya threw the ball as hard as she could, powered up by Ruby as it soared at a high velocity, Kuro clicking her tongue as she caught it, the force of the throw forcing her to skid a few inches back. _"Ow! How does she throw so hard!?"_ Kuro thought as she glared, spotting her using her powers.

"I won't let you say it's cheating." Illya stated, the feather hair accessory from her magical girl outfit on her head. Kuro looked at her, confused. "After all, your existence itself is practically against the rules."

" _A Trance without an outfit change? I see, you're pouring all your magic into physical enhancement."_ Kuro noticed, smirking as her grip on the ball tightened. "That's pretty bold of you. All right. Then I won't hold back either." She reared her hand back as she threw with the same strength as Illya. "I'll send you flying!"

The four on the sidelines looked on with blank-shocked eyes when Illya caught the ball, their mouths agape at the strength, just as the two players began laughing madly, throwing powered throws after powered throws. Mimi watched with a sweat-drop, with Miyu sighing and Lance palming his face. _"I knew something like this would happen…"_

[Wh-What's with this killing zone!?] Suzuka, Nanaki, Tatsuko, and Taiga yelled, unable to believe what they're seeing right now.

"Every single time, you always get in my way!" Illya yelled as she traded blow for blow with Kuro. "I don't even understand you!"

"How dare you say that, when you haven't even tried to understand me!?" Kuro yelled back, the two glaring at each other. "You're throwing a tantrum like a child!"

"I-I am a child! And so are you!"

"You really are immature. No wonder your brother has it so hard!" Kuro yelled as she reared her hand back again. "Not just that, but you can't even tell Lance, can you!? You just ignore it and hope it'll go away!"

"Sh-Shut up… Shut up!" Illya screamed, having had enough. "You're just my fake!"

Something in Kuro snapped, if the way her eyes widened was any indication. Lance was the only one to notice her clench her teeth when she heard the word 'fake'. _"She seems to hate the word fake… I wonder why…"_

"A fake, huh?" Kuro's eyes were shadowed by her hair, rearing her fist back and punched the ball back to Illya. "I wonder which one of us that is!"

BANG

"GYAK!" Illya was now unconscious, falling with a nosebleed to the ground.

[ILLYA-CHAN!]

"Darn it! Illya lost!" Suzuka lamented.

" _Three…two…one."_ Lance mentally counted, watching with blank eyes as Kuro herself began wobbling on her feet with blood dribbling down her nose.

"Ugh…I forgot…" She soon began falling. "We…share pain…"

Thud

[K-KURO!?]

"Hai, hai, I hereby declare this match a draw, desu…" Lance monotonously spoke, gaining incredulous looks from the others, but watched as he walked towards each girl and hang them on his shoulders. "I'll take them to the nurse's."

And then he walked away, doing exactly as he said, not noticing, or ignoring, the looks he received from people.

* * *

 _ **(A few minutes later)**_

Lance was now seen walking the halls of the school with no particular place in mind. After having dropped the two off at the nurse's, he left and let the girls rest, while the other went to grab their uniforms. Though he stopped walking when he noticed Kuro coming to his direction. She continued walking, but stopped once she was beside him.

"I don't know if you know or not, but don't trust the nurse." Kuro spoke seriously.

"… I've done some research about her." Lance states. "She's not someone ordinary, that's for sure, but anything else, I've come at a blank. But her name, Caren… I know I've heard it from somewhere."

"That's just like you, Lance." Kuro let out a giggle, before beginning to walk away. "I expect dinner to be delicious~!"

"Heh… I'll cook up something that'll blow your mind." He smirked, continuing his walk. He then began growling when he spotted the bane of his existence sitting on the ground in front of the nurse's office. _"I don't think I'll be able to last long like this… That chance better present itself soon, or so help me…!"_ His inner rant stopped, hiding behind the corner when he spotted Miyu walking out with a complicated expression. _"What's wrong with Miyu?"_

* * *

 _ **(After Classes)**_

He watched from afar and listened in on Illya's conversation with her older brother using a spell he was taught should the need come for it. Along with that, he felt Miyu and Kuro's presence there as well, doing the same as he was. Lance sighed as he decided he'd heard enough, deciding to leave the girls to their own devices. Even he knew when to not interfere with what's going through with them.

" _Even so, I'll get involved if it is absolutely necessary. But for now, I'll act like I know nothing."_ With that thought, he walked away. "Mind opening a rift, Specter?"

"Are you sure, Lance-sama? You hadn't used the rifts in some time now." Specter worries. "And shouldn't you wait for Chloe-sama before you leave?"

"It'll be fine. Besides, I have a feeling that she'd want some alone time for now." Lance states as a portal opened in front of him, walking into it as he disappeared, with the portal closing soon after. _"That day is coming up soon…"_

* * *

 _ **(Nurse's Office)**_

"Good grief…" Caren Hortensia sighed as she closed the door once Illya and her brother had left, walking over to her desk and pulling one of the drawers out and taking out a pink notebook. She sat down and began to think. "All the excessively troublesome ones have gathered."

"The miracle." Kuro was currently out strolling on her way back home, and since she couldn't find Lance, she decided to walk alone back to the Sieghart residence. She stopped walking as she stared at her reflection.

"The happenstance." Miyu was in the classroom, thinking on things as she changed back into her uniform. She then stared out the window, watching as the sun continued to set.

"The inevitable." Illya was leisurely walking home with her older brother Shirou, having a lively smile as she does so. The two continued on their way home, as if nothing else mattered.

"The experiment." Lance stood within his room back at Sieghart mansion, looking at an old photo depicting a younger him standing between two older teens, who, if he was right, would've been Alexis's age by now. A single tear fell from his shadowed eyes, landing on the picture.

" _Does is mean something or doesn't it? Will something happen or won't it?"_ Caren thought, before sighing. "Well, it doesn't matter." She began writing in the pink notebook, before turning to stare at her window. "Phew… I'm bored. I wonder if someone'll bring in a half-dead patient."

On the notebook, it read, "Regular Report: Nothing unusual today."

* * *

 **AN: And that's all for this chapter! It's a bit shorter than I'd want it to be, but I guess I'll just have to try in the next one~! Again, I'm sorry for this really late update! See you all next chapter!**

 **Well, see ya!**


	15. Chapter 15 2wei

**AN: Here we are with Chapter 15 Fate Kaleid Liner MEISTER Lance! It took a while to get this out, since I've been preparing to go back to school by sometime next week, so this'll be the only update for a while.**

 **PizzaSpinner: Well, my reasoning for that is that swords have always appealed to me more than any other weapons out there. Aside from that, is that I see Lance as more of a magic knight, so I decided to make Specter as a sword. Hope that answered your question~!**

 **Well, let's start!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fate series, they belong to someone else.**

* * *

Currently, Illya stood outside of her house in her magical girl's outfit with Ruby in hand, staying at a spot where she was sure she wouldn't be seen by any of her housemates. In front of her was a log, which she was using for target practice. Magical energy began gathering at Ruby as she narrowed her eyes in preparation for the strike.

While that was happening…

"Shirou, the bath is ready, so go ahead." Sella said while washing the dishes, just as Shirou closed the refrigerator.

"Okay." He walked away, most likely to take a bath, but stopped as a thought entered his mind. "Wait, I'm first today?"

"Illya left earlier, saying something about special training." Leysritt said, reading from a magazine as Shirou passed her.

"Special training?" Shirou questioned as he climbed the stairs. The moment he reached the bathroom and was about to open the door, he heard an explosion going off, surprising the auburn haired teen. Shrugging it off as nothing, he entered the room and went to check on the bath, but found sight he never expected to see. "Huh…? Huh!? WHY!?"

In front of him was a huge hole where the bath once was, and from outside it floated Illya, hiding above her house to avoid being seen. She sheepishly scratched her cheek.

"I messed up…" She muttered.

* * *

 _ **(Luvia's Mansion)**_

"And so… We'd humbly like to borrow your bath." Illya said while rubbing her head sheepishly, an action copied by Shirou and Leysritt, with Sella silently boiling over in embarrassment.

"S-Sure." Miyu, garbed in her maid outfit, replied with a sweat-drop.

"Of course I don't mind! She—Illya's family is my family, as far as I'm concerned." Luvia corrected herself, staring at them (mostly Shirou) with flushed cheeks.

"My apologies for intruding with so many people." Sella spoke, none of them noticing Rin entering from the door behind them, wearing a maid outfit. Said girl stiffened once she noticed them, and gasped. "Someone must have destroyed our bath."

"Wh-What is Emiya-kun doing here!?"

"Eh? T-Tohsaka? What's with that outfit?" Shirou asked, surprised at finding her here along with seeing her in her work clothes.

"Go ahead and laugh at how pathetic I look!" She yelled, running away as Shirou tried to stop her. Using this chance, Miyu slipped over to her friend.

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

"Um, I was trying to develop a new move in the backyard, and my hand slipped…" Illya replied, looking down in shame.

"Illya, if you're training, you need a wider space." Miyu chastised.

"Now, Miyu, why don't you—"

"What's with all the noise here, Luvia Edelfelt?" The sudden voice spoke up as they all turned to see Alexis walking towards their group while wearing her night clothes, carrying with her some toiletries. "It is kind of hard to—Eh? Shi-kun!?"

"Huh? Alexis? What are you doing here?" Shirou asked, surprised to find another of his classmates here.

"Aw, did Shi-kun come over to visit me since he knew I was here!? You shouldn't have…" Alexis gushed, going in to hug Shirou's arms at her own leisure, fluttering her eyebrows at him, flustering the biy as he felt her womanly assets press into his arm. Behind her, Luvia was glowering at the sight. "Had you warned me first, then I would have—"

She was soon interrupted by a bokken coming in between them, separating the two. Turning to the owner, they found a shirtless Lance who looked like had had finished training, if the sweat glistening from his body was any indication. Behind him, Miyu and Illya couldn't help but stare at his back, sporting healthy blushes at how tone, yet lean he looked. Sure, they've seen him naked (which the two imagine from time to time as of late), but seeing him like this? Way better.

" _Ababababa! Wh-What am I thinking about!"_ Illya mentally panicked, forcing herself to look away. Miyu covered her eyes with her hands, though she peeked through her fingers.

"Please be sure to remain approximately this far away from each other as much as possible while I am around, if you please." He spoke with his eyes narrowed, internally growling at the sight of his beloved Nee-sama holding onto this _pervert_ like that. Alexis could only huff in irritation at the action, knowing how Lance is when it comes to these things. "If that is understood, then shall I bring you to this house's bathing area for the servants, Shirou-sempai? With Auguste-san's guidance, of course."

"This way, Shirou-sama." Auguste suddenly spoke, having appeared behind Shirou, for how long? No one knows. Though Shirou felt shivers run down his spine as the old butler had a hard grip on his shoulder, beginning to guide the young teen to the servant's bathing area.

"If you'll excuse me." Lance said as he held his bokken at his side, before he looked at his two friends with a smile. "If the two of you are fine with it, do you want to hang out later?"

"S-Sure…"

"I-I think I'm free." Illya and Miyu said respectively, trying to avoid looking at his chest.

"Great! I prepared some snacks earlier. We can eat that while we talk." Lance smiled happily, following after Auguste a few seconds later.

"As I was saying…" Luvia's eyes twitched. "Miyu, why don't you take them to the baths? While you're there, you should join them."

"Oh, yes." Miyu agreed, walking to where the baths are supposed to be, with Illya, Sella, and Leysritt following after her.

"Might as well join them, too." Alexis stated, following them.

"Ne, Miyu… Why was Lance here?" Illya whispered, making sure the other three didn't hear.

"Lance told me that their house was currently undergoing some renovations, so they asked if they could stay here for a while." Miyu replied. "They'll be staying here for a week, at most."

* * *

 _ **(Bathing Room)**_

"Wow! It's huge!" Illya awed as she stood with the other four with only towels covering them.

"I can't believe you have such a big bathing room." Sella gasped.

"Whoa, really huge." Leysritt spoke in her blank tone. Miyu glanced at her, noticing her big assets bouncing.

"No, Leysritt-san, I believe yours are on par with Luvia-san's, Alexis-san's, and Aversa-san's."

"They _are_ pretty big, aren't they?" Alexis gloats, proving her point by purposely making hers bounce.

"What are you talking about!?" Illya yelped, before she let out a confused sound when she noticed something swimming in the water, only for her eyes to bulge out when she noticed Kuro.

"Huh?" Kuro yelped when she noticed Illya jumping her like a wild banshee, causing a splash of water as Illya forced her underwater.

"I-Illya-san!? What are you doing, jumping into the bath!?" Sella scolded.

"S-Sorry! I was just, um, kind of excited." Illya lies, with Kuro having swirls for eyes as the former sat on her to keep her in place. Alexis, using enhancement magic on her eyes, noticed Kuro in the water and could only sweat-drop at forgetting.

" _I forgot that Lance sent her here after she spilt juice on herself to try and entice him… Not that he noticed it."_ Alexis thought. Thinking back on it, she realized that she'll have to teach her little brother on how to notice when a girl is trying to get his attention. _"But to think he'd attract girls at his young age… He's really grown from that reclusive little boy I found on the streets…"_

"Good grief…"

"Why not? She is still a kid, after all." Alexis supplied as the four went back to washing themselves.

"Pwah!" Kuro breathed in as much air as she could, before glaring at Illya. "Illya, you…!"

"Mngh! I forgot that this girl was still around." Illya yelped, forgetting that one major detail. _"Of course, if Lance is here, then she'd follow for sure!"_

"Illya-san's a handful, jumping into a bath like that." Sella sighed.

"Sella, are you all right there?" Leysritt asked suddenly.

"Huh? All right with what?"

"I don't like picking on the weak." She continued, her eyes glancing down to Sella's chest, to her own, then to Alexis's. "Even someone younger surpasses you."

"What are you talking about?" Sella asked, still confused.

"She's talking about how our breasts far surpasses yours, even though I'm younger than you and she's supposed to be your twin." Alexis explained, rubbing soap on herself.

"The difference will stand out if you're between us." Leysritt stated, with Sella starting to chuckle rather evilly.

"Hmm? So you came with your whole family to borrow the bath?" Kuro asked, with the two ten year olds watching the sight of Leysritt and Alexis unintentionally flaunting their assets, with Sella muttering some words and Miyu just washing herself.

"Y-Yes… So go hide where no one can see you!" Illya ordered.

"Perfect. Maybe I ought to greet Sella and Liz." Kuro smirked, swimming towards them. She then smiled lusciously as another thought entered her mind. _"Then once I'm done here, maybe I could sneak into Lance's bath?"_

"No, don't!" Illya tried, only for her to hide behind a pillar as Kuro called them. _"This is bad! This is REALLY BAD!"_

* * *

Meanwhile, with the three males…

"GAOOHHHH!"

Wails of pain could be heard coming from Shirou as Lance gave him an extra hard massage, which included stretching out his arms to the limit. Internally, Shirou was wondering how a kid Lance's age could cause this much pain to him. He's just twelve, right!?

"Come now, Shirou-sama." Auguste said, stretching out Shirou's other arm. "This is not even half of the full massage course that Lance-sama does to me."

"That's right, Shirou-sempai! Take it like a true man would!" Lance smirked, though was unseen sine Shirou kept his eyes closed from pain. _"Step one of the operation, almost complete… Maybe now he'd think twice about going near Nee-sama!"_

"R-Right…! D-Don't w-worry, this m-much is n-nothing, haha…!" Shirou nervously laughed. Alexis entrusted him to be a friend to Lance, so indulging him every now and then is all right, right!? This is worth it to see a friend happy, right!?

"Tch, persistent…" Lance whispered, before his senses flared up, feeling a spike of magical energy. Glancing at Auguste-san, the old butler understood his intentions and grabbed onto Shirou's other arm, letting Lance exit and head to his clothes. "Hey, Specter…"

"Yes, Lance-sama?" Specter materialized in front of him.

"I need you to head over to where Nee-sama and the others are. I just felt magic energy spike up, so I want you to watch over them." Lance ordered, with the Spade agreeing.

"As you wish, Lance-sama." Specter then opened a small rift as he went through it, the rift disappearing a few seconds later.

"… Back to torturing Shirou-sempai it is, then." Lance muttered, knowing that he won't be able to do much right now, anyway. _"I have a feeling that Chloe is somehow involved in Illya using Ruby… I just hope that nothing bad happens…"_

The sound of an explosion from somewhere in the house caused by Kuro's magical energy did nothing to ease his worry. Even more so was because he could feel Specter calling him with their link while he continued on with his tortu—I mean, massage of Shirou, who, by now, had already passed out.

" _Lance-sama, terrible news! It would seem that Chloe-sama has—"_

" _Run away, I know."_ Lance cut his partner off. _"Not much can be done now, so return here immediately and tell me everything that happened. Then we'll plan on what we'll do."_

" _Right away, Lance-sama."_

Lance sighed as he carried an unconscious Shirou on his back, walking out after dressing himself and the older teen, with Auguste going ahead of them. "When the heck did my life get so complicated?"

* * *

 _ **(Homurahara Elementary–Class 5-1)**_

"I guess she wouldn't come to school…" Illya said, her whole body shaking while the three of them—her, Miyu, and Lance—stood at the corner of the room.

"She hasn't been back home, either." Lance added.

"I wonder if she's off somewhere plotting how to kill me?"

"As long as you two share pain, it's highly unlikely." Miyu replied, with Lance nodding to show that he agreed.

"Oh, right." Illya muttered, before going into a thinking pose. "But she really is selfish. I never know what she's thinking."

"Illya, Chloe's just—"

BANG

"Gaki…" Lance never finished his sentence, since a bag was sent flying to his head, forcing him to land head-first to the shelf in front of him, knocking him out.

"Ah, Lance!" Illya yelped, seeing Lance's spirit fly away from his body, with Miyu trying to force the spirit back in. "Are you okay!?"

"The beach!" Tatsuko, the source of the bag if how she's acting is any indication, yelled out while standing atop a desk, removing her uniform partly as if feeling hot. Their other classmates gathered to watch the spectacle. "Is it here yet!? Is summer break here yet!?"

"Tatsuko's having another fit!" One of their classmates yelled.

"Somebody! Stop her!" Nanaki yelled, shaking her arms wildly.

"Tatsuko-chan, stop it!"

"I can't take it anymore!" Tatsuko yelled as she jumped down, getting ready to take her clothes off. "I'm stripping!"

"Tatsuko!" Illya jumped towards the hyper girl and placed a box over her head. "Time to go home!"

"Sh-She calmed down." Suzuka states, seeing Tatsuko completely stand still.

"I never knew there was such an effective method." Nanaki awes, beside her, Mimi nods in agreement.

"Jeez, what's gotten into you?" Illya asks, looking back to her three friends. Behind them, Lance finally woke up, rubbing his head where a bump lay, Miyu pressing the bump back, only for it to pop back out.

"Sorry, sorry." Apologized Suzuka. "But remember how we talked about going to the beach together?"

"And the first day of summer break is your birthday, right, Illya?" Nanaki continued.

"So we discussed going on that day, and having your birthday party at the same time." Suzuka finished with a smile.

"Huh, really!?" Illya cheered.

"Miyu-chan, Lance-kun, you'll come, too, right?" Mimi asked, making the two aforementioned kids look at her.

"S-Sure."

"Fine with me."

"Me, Tatsuko, Nanaki, Mimi, Illya, Miyu, and Lance…" Suzuka counted with her fingers. "Adding Kuro makes seven."

"H-Huh? W-We're inviting her, too?" Illya stuttered, nervously glancing away.

"Hey, hey, don't exclude her." Suzuka chided. "I know she's a big troublemaker, but she's a friend, right? And Lance might become sad if we don't."

"Please don't use me as a reason…" Said boy sighed, though didn't reject it. The two of them _had_ grown closer to each other in the past few days. From enemies to close friends in such short amount of time…even he finds that weird, but welcoming. "Chloe would like it, though… Will she? Hmm…"

"See?" Suzuka grinned cheekily, pointing to Lance who had a complicated expression. Seeing that, Illya put on a conflicted expression.

"'Friend' spelled as 'r-i-v-a-l'" Tatsuko spoke from within her box covered head.

"Take that thing off, already." Nanaki deadpanned.

"It looks like Kuro's absent today, so let her know when you see her." Suzuka said.

"Oh, right…" Illya sighed. Behind her, Miyu and Lance had unreadable expressions. Inwardly, the Meister sighed.

' _Still, where could she have gone?'_ He glanced out the window, feeling Kuro's energy, but not enough for him to find her. _'She even found a way to dull my senses enough to keep me from finding her…'_

He looked back to his friends, giving up for the time being.

* * *

 _ **(End of School)**_

Ding~! Dong~! Ding~!

School has ended, and we find our usual trio changing their shoes to their outside ones. Illya strapped hers on, while Miyu stared at her shoe locker, where a simple letter laid. Lance was leaning against the lockes as he waited for the two to finish with his eyes closed and his scarf covering his mouth. He opened one eye and glanced at Miyu, wondering why she was just staring there.

' _What's wrong with her?'_ He wondered.

"Illya, Lance, you two can go on ahead." Miyu suddenly said, causing them to look at her in confusion. "There's somewhere I want to stop by today."

"Huh? Oh, sure." Illya agreed, unsure. "Let's go, Lance."

"… Yeah. Be careful, Miyu." Seeing her nod, the two of them walked away, leaving her to her own devices.

* * *

 _ **(Time Skip)**_

Miyu was currently walking through a forest while grasping onto a piece of paper. It was addressed to her and told her to come to the area she's going to now, while also saying to bring Lance with her. However, knowing that he may hesitate to do anything against this person, due to the closeness they've gotten, she decided against it. She did feel a twinge of…something when she thinks about how close he is to her, though.

She soon stopped walking, taking in the sight before her.

"It really is close…" She muttered, seeing the vast blue waters as she stood atop a cliff. "The ocean. Wow…"

From within her hair, Sapphire flew out. "Miyu-sama?"

"You act as though this is the first time you've seen the ocean, Miyu." Kuro's voice spoke out as she landed on a rock. "You actually came alone, huh? I expected you to bring Lance, though, but I guess this is fine, too."

"I only responded to your summons, but Lance has no need to be here." Miyu stated a bit coldly. "What do you want?'

"You really are kind, Miyu. Offering to listen to my side…" Kuro smiled with closed eyes and placing a finger on her chin. "Nothing like Rin or the others…almost like Alexis and Lance."

Miyu only narrowed her eyes in response. "Why did you call me and Lance out here?"

"Eh?" Sapphire gasped as Miyu was suddenly seated on a chair by Kuro herself, having disappeared from her former position.

"Well, let's sit and talk." Kuro smiled. Miyu gasped and quickly jumped away, Sapphire following her. The chair fell and disappeared by pixels. "Oh, you don't need to be that wary of me."

' _What was that just now? She got behind me before I noticed?'_

"What do I want?" Kuro hummed. "Well, it isn't like I plan to do anything. I just wanted to talk to you, and hopefully Lance, Miyu, without the others…"

"Teleportation and projection?" Miyu got out.

"Hmm…" Kuro looked at her. "You really aren't a normal person, are you, Miyu?" Said girl grit her teeth as she continued. "You lived in this world long before you met Luvia and the rest, possible as long as Lance has. In that case, the three of us could definitely understand each other, right, Lance?"

"Eh?"

"Hah…" Lance sighed as he jumped away from his hiding spot from within the trees, landing beside a shocked Miyu. His form was in his Siegfried transformation, Balmung sheathed. "I forgot that if I could sense you, you could do the same with me. I even masked my presence…"

"Lance!? What are you doing here!?" Miyu gasped.

"Honsetly? I had a feeling that the reason you felt off earlier was because of Chloe, so I decided to tail you." He explained. "I had Specter turn into me to make sure Illya wouldn't realize I was gone." He narrowed his eyes on the girl, making her flinch a bit. "While I'd like to know why you chose to go on your own, we have something else to focus on."

"Sneaky and cunning. That's exactly like you, Lance." Kuro giggled, before continuing where she left off. "There's no reason for the three of us to be enemies, is there?"

Miyu shook off her shock and went back to being serious. "Answer us one thing. Are you still trying to kill Illya? Is it impossible to coexist with her?"

Lance tensed up beside her, dreading her answer. It depends to how she'll respond here on how he'll deal with her. Should she actually still target Illya, then he'll have to do everything he can to stop her, even if he has to incapacitate her. Though if possible, he'd like to change her mind instead of it coming to that.

"Coexist, huh?" Kuro hummed before closing her eyes. "That's probably impossible."

"I see."

"Wait, Miyu—!"

BANG

An explosion rang out as Miyu tranced and fired a blast at Kuro. The tanned girl jumped out of the way and landed on the same rock she stood on before. Lance clicked his tongue as he unsheathed Balmung and took a stance as twilight and orange energy pulsed out of him. _'Since it's come to this, I have no choice…!'_

"Jeez, both you and Illya have such short tempers." Kuro grumbled, crouching.

"True, there might not be a reason for us to fight. However…"

"However?"

Miyu raised Sapphire, poised to strike. "If you will become Illya's enemy, then I shall eliminate you!"

"You're saying you'll fight for Illya's sake?" Kuro asked, frowning. She then looked towards the only male in their 'group'. "And you'll do the same?"

"Unfortunately, I'll have to stand by Miyu on this one…" Lance sighed, the energy now surrounding his sword. "Though I won't eliminate you, just incapacitate."

"I see…" Kuro sighed. "That's strange. She isn't worth that much."

"What?" Miyu asked.

"Poor Miyu." Kuro continued. "You haven't realized? Try to remember. The words Illya said yesterday… Illya's wish.

"Illya's…" Miyu muttered.

' _Illy'as wish to live a normal life, huh…?'_ Lance thought, remembering the information he got from Specter last night.

"In other words…she's denying her encounters with each of us!" Kuro yelled, calming down as her hair overshadowed her eyes. "The reason Illya's life changed was because she met Rin, Ruby, you two, and the others. If not for that encounter, I probably wouldn't exist like this, either." She then looked up, showing her eyes. "Thaumaturgy is a blood-stained world of spiraling madness and obsession. Maybe Illya intuited that on a subconscious level. That's why she's trying to avoid me, the symbol of that world. In her original world, one without any connection to the world of thaumaturgy, neither of us existed in her life."

Kuro suddenly disappeared, earning a yelp from Sapphire when she appeared behind the two.

"See? Is there any reason for both of you to fight for Illya, when she's like that?" Kuro asked them, placing her hands on their shoulders.

"Reason…to fight…" Miyu muttered. She started to have flashbacks of the days they spent together, and of the battles they've fought together, the three of them, her, Illya, and Lance. _'The bond we made and felt with Illya… Was it only an illusion?'_

"… A reason, huh?" Lance wondered, his tone serious, but let out a small smile. "Heh… Do we even need one to fight for our friend?"

"Hmm?" Kuro hummed, looking at the boy. Miyu stopped her thoughts and glanced at him.

"Since the very beginning, I've known that Illya wasn't suited for this kind of life. The way she acts, the way she sees everything. That's not how one who belongs in the world of thaumaturgy acts." He continued. "In this world, where bloodshed, murders, and other atrocities are done for the sake of reaching the so-called 'Root', or for perfecting their 'art', is no place for her."

"But even so, she fought in it, but why? It's because she wanted to help her friends. She didn't need more of a reason than that." Lance told them, his eyes showing determination. Even if he had to fight Kuro, even if he had to face his own demons, even then…! He'll fight, if it's to protect that bond, then he'll ready his blades. "That's why I'll fight for her if she needs help. Because she's one of my, very important friends."

Miyu's eyes snapped open as she remembered Illya saying something similar to Lance's words. Making up her mind, she turned to face Kuro, Saber Class Card in hand. "If you want a reason… I have one!"

Kuro jumped away as Miyu was covered by a dome of wind, Lance standing beside the dome, his own energy surrounding even fiercer now. Soon, the dome dispersed to reveal Miyu now garbed in the Saber Install, Excalibur now where Sapphire was at.

"Even if you deny it, and even if Illya rejects it, I don't care. My reason…is that she called me a friend." Miyu states as she points Excalibur towards Kuro. "That's enough for me!"

"Well said." Lance smiled before his features hardened as he turned to Kuro. "The last time we fought, we had to resort to tricking you. But let's see how you fare against this blade of legend!"

"I see. I'm happy for you two, Miyu, Lance." Kuro smiled as the three prepared themselves for a fight.

Back in the streets, Illya was seen running, her determination shown on her face. She soon stopped and grabbed Ruby, entering her trance as she flew to where Ruby felt they were at. _'Please… Let me be in time!'_

* * *

 **AN: Aaaaanf that's a wrap! Shirou was tortured during the baths, completing the first phase of Lance and Auguste's plans~! But now Kuro has to fight against Miyu and Lance, and Illya is currently flying towards them! Will she make it? Only time would tell…**

 **Well, see ya!**


	16. Chapter 16 2wei

**AN: And here we are, with 2wei's sixth chapter! Sorry it took so long to update this, but, you know, school… Anyway! Let's get started! Three of our heroes are about to start their clash, and I for one can't wait to see how it goes!**

 **Kaiser Dragon(Guest): It sounds really interesting, but I don't think I can do that at my current level of writing…**

 **ARSLOTHES: Thanks, and Sieg is actually who I wanted to base Lance on. I don't know why, but I always found Sieg's character development to be interesting, especially with how he looked frail one minute, then the next he's all buffed up by Siegfried~!**

 **Guest: Thanks, and sorry I made you wait so long!**

 **Mad1: I'm not actually sure yet, since there are a lot of Assassins that I liked while I played with FGO, but candidates for which one he'll turn into, if he ever does, would be Fuuma Kotaro, Cursed Arm, and King Hassan.**

 **Mac0t: Sorry, school got in the way… But I just recently turned 16, so I decided to gift you all this chapter after my birthday~!**

 **PervyPanda: Thanks, and it's fine if you review late, I'm just glad people are enjoying this. And for your question about the Siegharts, nope, they're not. Alexis would've reacted strongly when she heard about Balmung, but was instead confused. And, well, Lance being a siscon is mostly due to his deep attachment to Alexis, so Shirou better watch out when he gets near Alexis~!**

 **Well, that's pretty much it, so let's get started~!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fate Series, they belong to someone else.**

* * *

The three children stood in silence as they prepared to clash in a two versus one battle. Lance and Miyu fighting for their friend, and Kuro fighting for her own wish. Though even if he had resolved himself to fight her, he still had a bit of conflicting emotions running through him.

A gust of wind went past them, carrying with it some leaves.

"Hyah!" Miyu cried out as she dashed first, cutting a leaf in half as she used prana to reach Kuro. Anticipating this, Kuro dashed to her and used Kanshou to block her strike and was about to bring Bakuya down, only for Lance to step in, forcing her to change trajectory to keep herself safe from Balmung.

CLANG

CLANG

CLANG

Miyu and Lance alternately attacked her, keeping pace with the other as if knowing what actions the other will take, showing just how great their teamwork is. Knowing that she wouldn't break their defenses if she merely blocks their advances, and not make her own, Kuro ducked under Miyu's swing and ran behind them, swinging both swords at Lance, only for them to shatter when Lance added more force to his swing. Using this chance, Kuro began running back to the cliff, the two giving chase.

Kuro then leaped over the cliff, landing on the same stone she stood at before, crouching down, only to jump out of the way as Miyu crushed the stone with Excalibur. She flipped on the next one, then ducked to avoid a sword-arrow from Lance, who had sheathed Balmung in exchange for his black bow. Miyu rose from the water and crushed the stone she was on, forcing her to flip away again while dodging the projectiles Lance sent her way. Kuro saw her chance when Miyu made a torrent of water gush up, projecting Kanshou and threw it at her, while using Bakuya to make Lance lose focus. When the two looked again, she was gone.

"Impressive, Miyu, Lance." Kuro's voice snapped them to attention as they spotted her back on the cliff. Seeing that, Miyu jumped towards her and landed next to Lance, who had already notched another sword-arrow. "Your strengths, your visages… They truly do belong to Heroic Spirits. Miyu housed the Heroic Spirit Saber within her body using the card, while Lance himself turned into another Saber by the use of a relic. Exactly as we did before, Lance."

"Before?" Miyu asked, perplexed.

"What are you talking about?" Lance asked.

"Yes, that's right. You saw it, didn't you, Miyu?" Kuro agreed. "Though I guess Lance didn't, since he wasn't himself back then."

"Then back then, that was you?"

"Yes, it was me." Kuro smirked. Miyu grit her teeth while Lance looked on, slightly confused. "You see, I'm very good at cheating."

"What are you saying?" Miyu questioned.

"Hmm, for example…" Kuro began as she crossed her arms. "Say there's a strange Card in my hands, and there's an enemy before me. Now what should I do? I'm able to instantly answer that question by Installing the Card. That's what I am." Miyu and Lance's eyes widened, understanding what she meant. "I don't know the theory behind the Cards, or the ideology of their design. But despite that I can arrive at the answer." She began walking as the two gripped their weapons. "I can omit the process towards achieving results," She suddenly disappeared, causing them to gasp as she appeared behind them, "and any progress otherwise needed to get there!"

CLANG

"Don't forget that I am technically the same." Lance said as he blocked with his own version of Kanshou and Bakuya, his eyes filled with orange and twilight energy. "I may not have the full power that the Archer Class Card has, but I can at least counter it!"

"Ah, right. How could I forget? You're almost exactly like me!" Kuro grinned as she spun to strike him and dodge Miyu's strike at the same time. "That's why I find you so interesting, Lance!"

Unknown to her, Miyu leapt back and poised for a stab attack, using Lance's attacks as a distraction as she charged up, dashing ahead just as Lance skid to the side. _'If she can omit the process and produce results as she says, then if the two of us just keep changing our situation…!'_

Kuro used her blades to block the attack, but jumped away when Lance threw his own towards her. _'Don't forget, that since I'm like you, I can think like you. As long as you're within my sights, you can't get away!'_

Miyu and Lance then went for a pincer attack, only for Kuro to jump over them, and using Lance's head as leverage, she leapt for the nearest tree, landing on the branch. Seeing that, Miyu cut the tree down, causing Kuro to land at the ground where Lance was waiting for her with Balmung. The two clashed blades until Kuro's shattered. Lance swung while Kuro ducked and spun to his side to escape him, just in time as the tree landed where he was, causing a dust cloud to appear.

Miyu leapt from the cloud and went for a downward slash, only for Kuro to project her blades to dfend herself. It was then that the dust cleared with Lance standing there with no injuries whatsoever due to Armor of Fafnir: Blood Armor of the Evil Dragon. He shook his head before he rejoined the frey, the sound of metal grating against metal was all that was being heard.

CLANG

CLANG

KSSHH

Lance and Miyu were locked with Kuro's blades, only for her to let go and disappear then reappear behind them. Miyu let out a mini excaliblast to get rid of the trees blocking their way, but Kuro was already gone by the time the dust settled. Sensing something coming for them, Lance got in front of Miyu and slashed a sword-arrow aimed at her. Looking up, he spotted her falling headfirst with her arrow aimed at them. Acting quickly, Lance dropped Balmung and projected his own bow and broke a sword to become an arrow, aiming at her and releasing at the same time as her.

BOOM

The two arrows collided and caused a mini-explosion, impairing Miyu's vision a bit as Lance shot at any arrows he could sense, managing to keep up with Kuro's onslaught. However, Kuro shot two arrows at the same time, catching him off guard and managing to only get one. Instead, Miyu poised Excalibur to stab and pierced the arrow in the middle, shattering it. She continued forward, using prana to propel herself towards Kuro. Noticing this, Kuro notched a black one and fired, only for it to be shattered by an arrow that strangely resembled Balmung. The arrow came from Lance, who had several projections of Balmung-arrows floating bedside him as he grabbed another one in preparation for her next shot.

Clicking her tongue, Kuro projected multiple swords in front of her to defend herself as Miyu charged. She easily cleaved the swords in two as they fell off the cliff. Miyu gasped as she looked up, seeing Kuro standing there with a smirk, only for her to quickly move out of the way as Lance charged in with the original Balmung.

"Don't forget that I'm still here!"

"Heh, I could never forget you, Lance!"

The two clashed for a while, before being separated when Miyu jumped back in to slice Kuro. She then stood beside Lance while Kuro was just grinning at them from a distance.

"Impressive, Miyu, Lance." Kuro praised. Miyu merely charged ahead and attacked, only to receive a sword aimed at her hands, restraining her to a tree with her arms held above her. Kuro then ducked to dodge an attack from Lance, then grabbed his hands to throw him next to Miyu, restraining him in the same way. "Too bad. That's no good. That's not good at all, you two." Kuro said as she walked towards them. "A weak, thoughtless swing like that can never touch me."

' _I'd like to say I was holding back against her, but I've been giving it my all since the beginning.'_ Lance thought, gritting his teeth. _'It's as if my body refuses to harm her seriously…! Damn it, I never had this problem before… But now I'm sure. She's different from the corrupted Heroic Spirits we've faced before. Unlike them, who act on pure instinct, she fights by thinking her actions through. This'll be tougher than I thought…'_

"Now then, what should I do?" Kuro mused, projecting Kanshou and Bakuya, placing the tip on their necks. While doing so, her gaze turns cold. "If you two insist on getting in my way…then I'll kill both of you first, and then go kill Illya."

"Don't be absurd!" Lance glared at her. "If you do that, you'll also…!"

"He's right. You'll die." Miyu glared with him.

"Yes, that's right." Kuro agrees with a smile. "I'll die from our shared pain, too. So let's all die together as good friends, and end this. Wouldn't that be nice?"

'… _Never!'_ With renewed vigor, Lance broke free and went to slash her with Balmung, with Kuro blocking with her blades. "Never again will I watch my friends die, nor will I die by your order. Even if you refuse to coexist… I'll make sure you live in this world even if I have to use every blade at my disposal!"

SHHHHKKK

"Didn't I already answer Miyu? Well, I will still refuse. It's impossible!" Kuro smirked as she broke contact, jumping to his other side.

"Like I said, I won't give up until I make you!" Lance roared as he channeled prana to his legs.

"How unfortunate, Lance." Kuro frowned.

Time slowed as the two charged each other, with Miyu finally breaking from her own restraints and waited for her chance if Lance fails in his attempt. They raised their blades in preparation to strike, but a pink blast stopped them. Looking at the source, the trio saw Illya landing while garbed in her magical girl attire.

"The three of you, stop it." Illya commanded, looking at the three in worry. "Don't fight—Ah?"

Her confused gaze was fixated on Miyu, making the girl fluster. "I, um…"

"Illya-san!" Ruby warned as Kuro suddenly appeared behind her. She ducked and landed on her butt with a squeal as a sword almost cut her head off.

"Illya!" Miyu rushed to her side while Lance stood in front of them protectively.

"Just cut it out!" Kuro suddenly yelled, causing them to look at her. "You're far too selfish. Are you here to tell us not to fight over you? It's too late for you to show up now and act like a princess!"

"Kuro…" Illya muttered, but looked at Miyu as she walked to be beside Lance, her grip on her sword tightening.

"Illya, we've already finished talking." Miyu stated. "Kuro has no intention of coexisting. So I must defeat her here."

"You mean you're going to kill her!?" Illya gasped, then turned to Lance. "You too, Lance!?"

"No, my goal is to subjugate her and make her live her life instead of her original plan." Lance states, before looking towards Miyu. "Though I know you really want to, I ask, no, beg you to avoid any killing blows."

"But…"

"Please."

Miyu hesitated, feeling conflicted on doing what she finds necessary, and her friend bowing his head in her direction. Sighing and turning back to Kuro, she gave a silent nod. Lance smiled, feeling glad that he convinced her.

"Lance…" Illya stood up, sighing in relief.

"However, you do know that killing me is the only way for me to stop, right, Lance?" Kuro asked him suddenly, getting him to harden his eyes in determination. Sighing a bit at his choice, she looked directly at Illya. "I heard your wish. You want your normal life back, right? I'm trying to eliminate you, and you're denying my existence. In that case, the two of us could never possibly coexist. Am I wrong?"

Illya's eyes widened, before she closed them with a sad frown. "I'm sorry…"

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry. My words may have denied your existence and my having met Miyu, Lance, and the others. I said it without thinking… I didn't know what it truly meant, or how much it might hurt others. I didn't know anything…"

Illya's words made Lance smile wider. _'That's good, she's learning. Hah… Just how much trouble must I go through when with these girls? Even then, I wouldn't change anything.'_

"Hmm… And?"

"So tell me! Kuro, why do you hate me so much?" Illya questioned her "What is it you truly want, Kuro!?"

"Illya…" Miyu muttered.

"What do I want?" Kuro scoffed. "I've told you plenty of times, haven't I?" She then smiled. "I want to eliminate your existence."

"Then, would killing me satisfy you, Kuro?" Illya asked. "You really have no wish of your own?"

Kuro's eyes narrowed. "I don't have to tell you what they are."

"Don't have to—"

"Then if you knew what I sought, what would you do?" Kuro asked her, cutting her off. "Would you grant my wish? When your wish is to return to your normal life, and reject your relationships with us all?"

"I'm sure I can…" Illya shook her head resolutely. "No, I will make it happen. So tell me!"

"No."

"Kuro!"

"Absolutely not." Kuro refused, her eyes turning cold. "I'd die before telling you, the one who's had everything since birth!"

"Why…?"

"Because telling you won't do any good. Would you sympathize with me? That's awfully nice of you." Mocked Kuro.

"Kuro…" Illya's body shook before calming down.

Kuro suddenly projected her blades and went into her stance, grinning as she does so. In front of her, Miyu and Lance also ready themselves. "Now, that's enough talking. It's about time we continued this." Illya closed her eyes, feeling down that it's come to this. "Illya, I only seek one thing. For you to quietly disappear from this world!"

"I won't let you!"

"This ends here!"

"Wait, you three! We aren't done talking—"

Kuro, Miyu, and Lance charge each other, while Illya yelled for them to stop. Suddenly, a car jumped over Illya's head, scaring the girl since it came from nowhere. Lance momentarily paused in his charge when he heard an engine roar, only to gape as a car was falling towards him at a fast pace.

"WHAT THE HEEEEECCCCCKKKK!?"

CRASH

"LANCE!?" Illya yelped as she had just watched one of her friends get crushed by a car, with said car being relatively fine. The boy's head was seen beneath a wheel, Illya letting out a sigh in relief when she saw his hand twitch, showing that he was only knocked out. Similar reactions could be seen on the others' faces.

"Sheesh, I haven't come home in a long time, and you aren't home…" A childish female voice came from the car. Illya's eyes widening, recognizing the voice. Kuro had a similar reaction, while Miyu could only blink. "I used my intuition to look for you, and I found you surprisingly easily. Huh? It won't open?" The car's door where the driver was in broke off and landed on the unconscious boy's head, getting a groan from him. If he didn't have his Armor of Fafnir on, he'd most likely be dead by now. "Yoo-hoo, Illya-chan~! I'm home~!"

A woman with long white hair and crimson eyes like Illya came out and spoke those words, not nowing of what she had just done. She looked like an older version of Illya, with a mature body.

"M-M-M-MAMA!?" Illya yelped.

"Guu…" Lance's mouth froth a bit as he was forgotten as the three girls now stare at Irisviel Von Einzbern, mother of Illya.

But what's going on in our male protagonist's head right now?

* * *

 _ **(Lance's Mindscape)**_

'Hngh…" Lance groaned as he got up, finding himself in his normal attire and looks, standing within a dark cave from the look of things. "I know I have really bad luck sometimes, but for a car to knock me out and send me 'here' of all places is really pushing it…"

Shhh…

One by one, torches began to light forward, as if telling him to walk. Lance glared hard at the pathway, before relenting as he followed. As he walked, a chill went through his spine as he felt the mana in the place. Looking from side to side, he spots multiple murals depicting a man wearing similar clothes to him when he uses Balmung, said sword held in the man's grasp. Unlike the form he takes, this one had longr silver hair, and a far more muscular build than a child like him. In front of the man was a great big dragon, preparing to strike.

Lance's eyes blanked as he stared at the image emotionlessly, before continuing on his way, already knowing who—or, _what_ —called him here after he got knocked out.

The moment he reached the end, a ginormous cage stood between him and the path forward.

"For what reason do you call me here for?" He asked, only to receive a growl in response. "What? Is it because I can now wield the sword that killed you? Are you afraid of what I'll do now that I can use it freely?" His eyes were still emotionless, but a cold smirk formed on his mouth. "Are you afraid of me?"

"Is it truly that, O great Evil Dragon, Fafnir?"

"It would do you well to keep your mouth shut, boy." A gruff voice said from within the cage as a huge dragon, the same as the one depicted in the image he saw before, appeared. Its eyes glowed green as the mark that appears when he transforms was clearly seen on the dragon's body. "While you do indeed possess the sword of my slayer, you do not possess the same courage he does."

"Even so, you fear that I would become like Siegfried, isn't that right?" Bringing up the name of its most hated enemy caused Fafnir to snarl, causing the whole cave to shake in its rage. Lance, however, was unaffected by it all. "Enough. The last time we spoke was when I first acquired Balmung. After everything that happened to me, why come now? This isn't the first time I was knocked out, nor is it the first time I used it."

"I only come baring a warning." The dragon huffed, laying the ground. "Beware he who is the oldest of all, for once you meet him, even with your unique abilities to replicate anything you see, you will lose should he bring out that relic. Following after that, I will only say that you will face multiple challenges before and after you meet him."

"'The oldest of all'…?"

"You will figure it out. Merely, prepare yourself for the toughest of all battles you have ever fought in." The dragon warned, before closing its eyes. "Now, be gone! Slumber is all I can do here, and I would very much like to return to it."

"Wait—!"

FLASH!

"…Your inheritor has gone a long way, warrior." Fafnir spoke once Lance was gone. It opened an eye and glanced at a silhouette of a man standing there, hidden in the shadows. "Perhaps he may even surpass you, and his original self."

"…"

"But it will all be for naught if he cannot survive the trials set before him." It yawned again as Fafnir finally fell asleep, leaving the man alone as he watched the spot Lance was in. After a few more seconds, he walked away, leaving the caged dragon to its own business.

* * *

 **AN: And that's a wrap! Phew… It took me a while to update this, thanks to school, like I said earlier, but I finally did it! Though, it might take me a while to update again T_T**

 **Anyway…**

 **Lance wants Kuro to coexist with Illya, no matter what! Heck, he said it himself, his body can't even bring itself to hurt her~! Now whether that is hinting at something will be something I'll have to think about, as, honestly, even now I'm unsure whether I should go harem or go couple…**

 **Next up that would Lance getting knocked out by Illya's mom, of all things~! Why I did that? Simple, it was to lead up to Lance entering his mindscape and meeting with Fafnir, the dragon slayed by Siegfried using Balmung. He gives him a warning, then sends him away, while a mysterious man, whom Fafnir called as 'warrior', watched from the shadows!**

 **Who is he? You can guess it~! Pretty cliché, I know, but hey, it works.**

 **But, what did Fafnir mean by trials? Is there something more that our young hero will have to face? Can he handle them? We can only guess…**

 **Well, see ya!**


	17. Chapter 17 2wei

**AN: Here it is, the seventeenth chapter of my Fate/Kaleid Story! Sorry it took so long to update, but adjusting to university life, and all the readings and projects I had, I couldn't find time to update this! Also, it took me a while to get it to the way I liked, and I took the suggestion of using someone else for their perspective.**

 **Anyway, let's do this thing!**

 **VergilChan: Really sorry about that! They're actually pretty similar in height, with Lance being slightly taller than Miyu, Illya and Kuro, if that helps, but I did edit it to what I think his height should be.**

 **Guest1: That was a mistake on my part, so sorry about that!**

 **Isaiah N George: Sorry, but like I said, uni life got to me... Kinda regretting transferring there, but hey, life's life and it is pretty fun... Anyway, hopefully you'll like this new chapter, and sorry again for the delay!**

 **hellspam: Actually, I've finally decided what to do with the pairings, and I have decided to go with Harem! Yeah, it took me this long to finally decide haha~!**

 **Guest2: Yeah, now that I think about it, that might actually happen here now, possibly a running gag, hehe~! Thanks for the idea, I'll be sure to incorporate it somehow!**

 **BTW, does anyone know any good League of Legends fanfics? I've found a few of them, really, but I need something really good to spark an idea for a story with a pairing of AhrixOC, or maybe an AhrixOCxSivir one (Two of my favorite champions, tbh). The reason is because I restarted playing LoL using a new account and it got me interested in making my own fanfic of the MOBA, so please help me out!**

 **Anyways... Onward!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Fate Series, someone else does.**

* * *

Miyu looked on worriedly as she watched her friend Illya's mother dump said girl and Kuro into Luvia's private bathing room. Adding on to her worry, she looked back to see her only, and important male friend sitting there at the side of one Irisviel von Einzbern, tied up to keep steady with a blindfold to cover his eyes, now back to his normal form after she had discretely placed Balmung back into his chest. Though she didn't really find the need to do that, considering that he's still knocked out. Only difference now is that he's wearing trunks, his clothes with his sister whom they had passed earlier.

She blushes as she remembers when she first saw him naked, before shaking her head slightly and watched in concern as he began to froth at the mouth.

' _Maybe I should get him something for his body pain later?'_ She nodded at the thought, knowing that he'll need it once he wakes up.

"So you are one of my daughter's friends?" Irisviel suddenly asked, looking at the girl with the same sweet smile she gave them before, after she crashed and ignored Lance.

"Y-Yes." Miyu meekly answers.

"Hmm… And the same is with Lance-kun over there?" She asked again, pointing down at the unconscious boy at her side.

"Y-Yes."

"I see, I see…" She closed an eye in a mischievous manner, noticing the young girl's discrete looks of concern towards the young blond haired boy. "Do you and my daughters like him?"

"H-He's our friend, so of course we like him." Miyu felt great pride in admitting that. It would seem that he really did have a big impact on her life… "Lance is like me, never used to having friends, until we met Illya and each other."

Such heartfelt words from a usually introverted girl. Though when it comes to her two friends, her emotions seldom don't come out.

"Do you think it might blossom into love, someday?" Irisviel teased and asked at the same time. Looking at the boy, he'll no doubt be a looker in the future. If either of the girls really fall I love with him, then they better stake their claim fast. _'If what Illya told me was true, then I'd be happy if he becomes my son-in-law~! I don't even have to look too far~!'_

Miyu paused for a while as her mind crashed at the question. It took a few seconds before her brain could reboot and register what Irisviel just said. Her face exploded in crimson as she subconsciously touched her lips, remembering when she performed a mana transfer for Lance.

' _H-His lips were…soft.'_

Shaking herself from those thoughts, she never realized that Irisviel looked at her with a knowing smile, before the older woman turned to look back to where she had thrown her daughters into, seeing bubbles start to form at the surface of the water.

Beside her, the young boy began to stir, muttering to himself about dragons and skewering them with Balmung. The moment he fully woke up, he found himself tied up with a blindfold covering his eyes. Feeling alarmed, he used his sensory skills to find out where he was, finding the aura signature of Miyu, Illya, Kuro, and another woman, an older one, whom had similar aura to both Illya and Kuro.

' _The last thing I remember was being used as a landing cushion for a car… Now I wake up in what I can only tell to be Luvia-san's bathing room? What happened after I passed out?'_

He felt movement next to him as his blindfold suddenly became see through. He turned his head to the older woman, and saw her winking at him and making a 'Stay silent' motion with her hands, while Miyu was still recovering from her blush, so she never noticed that he already woke up. Lance blushed a bit when he noticed the two of them were only wearing towels, but shook it off and stood up despite the ropes binding him, gaining the attention of Miyu, who only ended up become embarrassed again, despite the fact that he was "blindfolded".

[PWAAAAHHH!]

SPLASH

Hearing the sound of two out of breath girls, all three of them, even the now composed, but still worried Miyu, looked back to the big bathing pool, where, after almost being drowned, a panting Illya and Kuro stood with wobbly bodies.

"Wh-Where are we?" Illya was the one to break the silence, asking the obvious as she and Kuro were naked inside the bath. "E-EH!? LANCE!? AAHHHH! DON'T LOOK! I'M NAKED!"

"I'm kinda blindfolded, so that won't be a problem." _'It actually is, since this thing became see through, but I'll save her the embarrassment. Though their figures are kinda…g-good…'_ "Besides, didn't you see me naked already?"

"W-Well, th-that's…!"

"Why are we in the baths again?" Miyu sighed as she and the other two walked forward, with Lance being dragged by Irisviel through the end of the rope.

"Yahoo~! Good morning, both Illya-chans~!" Irisviel greeted. "I know the water's hot, but have your heads cooled now?"

"My head's cool… or more like my head can't keep up with the temperature difference." Kuro grumbled.

"It seems many strange things have happened while Mama's been away~!" Irisviel sang out. "I've already heard most of the story from Miyu-chan and your stick. Sadly, Lance-kun was still sleeping, so I couldn't really question him either, but his sword told me in his stead."

 _[Whose fault do you think that was?]_ Illya, Kuro, and Miyu thought at the same time, staring at the older woman with blank eyes. Lance didn't know what, exactly, happened, but he had a feeling that Illya's mother was involved somehow.

"We spilled the beans." Ruby said as she floated behind her master.

"I'm sorry for my mistake, Lance-sama…" Specter apologized as he floated to be beside Lance.

"I'm sorry Illya…" Miyu looked down.

"What actually happened while I was out?" Lance wondered out loud.

Illya, however, was too busy trying to drown herself by standing under a fountain. "Jeez… First my friends… And now even my parents know…"

"So, now it's time for our "Tell me! Iri-Mama" segment!" Irisviel suddenly yelled as she pulled out a white board from somewhere. "I'll answer any question from my children, depending on my mood~! There!"

SPLASH

 _[She put it in?!]_ Lance and Miyu gasp in shock, seeing the whiteboard inside the bath.

Irisviel took her time entering the bath, sitting down with a smile on the ledge, looking at her two daughters warmly. "Now then. Any questions?"

"Then, tell me, Mama… What am I?" After composing herself, Illya looked her mother in the eye.

Silence was all that was left in the room as the four friends awaited the answer.

* * *

 _ **(In another room…)**_

Alexis, Luvia, and Rin were lounging around as they awaited for the four elementary students and one very scary mother to come out. Luvia and Rin were slightly shaken despite their calm appearance at the death glare (i.e. "Sweet-smile") Irisviel gave them earlier when she asked for permission to use the Edelfelt family bathing room, while Alexis was instead glancing at the door with worry for her brother, who is no doubt awake by now.

' _My brother's innocence is in jeopardy, and all I can do is sit here and wait.'_ Alexis thought gloomily, her hands nervously shaking. Then, her eyes took on a razor edge. _'But that woman… No doubt, she is definitely a part of_ _ **that**_ _family. The thought to be deceased Einzbern family… Last I heard, the Magus Killer, Kiritsugu Emiya, had gotten them all… Perhaps she's the reason? Then that would mean that Illya is the child of the Magus Killer, and so is Shi-kun… But he must be adopted, because his looks are vastly different from the others in the Emiya Clan, and even the Einzburns… I'll have to ask Lance if he learned anything later.'_

But then she grit her teeth as an aura of death surrounded her, shaking her companions from their states, only for them to feel even more fear as Alexis's red hair began to float up, reddish aura surrounding her as he eyes glowed an eerie color. _'But besides that… If my brother's innocence is truly ruined, there will be_ _ **HELL. TO. PAY.**_ _'_

Now Rin and Luvia were hugging each other as Alexis's aura grew even more, nearly encompassing the room.

* * *

 _ **(Back with Illya and the others)**_

Kuro had just about had enough of her "mother" who continues to look at her even now with that _damned_ smile of hers, before it had turned into a frown, as if remembering something rather unpleasant. _'Maybe it is, in a way…'_ But she willed herself to listen to her a bit more.

Because what Illya had asked, of what she was, might lead her to finally know the truth of why she had been hidden for so long.

"The Holy Grail War." Her 'mother' muttered, with Kuro noticing the shocked look on Miyu's face, as well as how Lance's body shook in what the lavender haired girl could only identify as fear.

' _So both of them know of it as well?'_ She idly thought.

"As the name implies," Irisviel continued, gaining Kuro's attention back to her, "it is a war fought over the Holy Grail."

"The… Holy Grail?"

"Yes." She nodded towards Illya before continuing. "From what I have been taught, the Holy Grail is said to be able to grant any wish, no matter how small of how big. And you, Illya, were born to one day become that Holy Grail."

Illya's face was shocked, and at that time, Kuro finally chose to intervene. "That's incorrect, Mama. I was the one born to become the Holy Grail, not Illya." The eyes of everyone there were on her now, and Kuro finally began to reveal herself. "From before I was even born, you have been continually adjusting me, implanting all kinds of knowledge into me." It was then Kuro grit her teeth while narrowing her eyes. "But then you sealed me away. You sealed all my functions, knowledge, and even my memories."

From beside her, Illya looked at her with wide eyes. _'Then that dream I saw really was hers…'_

"Hey, Mama, when you were sealing away all that I was, tell me this…" Kuro looked at her mother directly in her eyes, walking towards her in the bath they were in. "What were you attempting to do? Were you trying to let me live my life as a normal girl? If that were the case, then I won't mind at all… But." Kuro then looked behind her and glared at her, making said girl flinch. "Why give all that to Illya?" Then she turned to Irisviel, her body slightly quivering. "Why couldn't I have stayed as myself? Why couldn't my memories be my own? Maybe you thought you were only sealing the memories, Mama. But my whole existence were those memories."

Kuro could feel their stares, particularly the boy whose attention she wants, despite his current 'blindfolded' state, a golden eyed girl who is most likely starting to know how she feels as well as the one she truly wants to kill, but she still had more to say.

"You erased my existence, and you never gave me a family, friends, a home, or anything normal. That's what you did to me!" She yelled a bit at the end, her eyes slightly tearing up but she refused to allow it. But then she glanced away when she saw her mother stay silent. "You aren't going to say anything, are you, Mama? That's fine. If you want Illya to be the one to lead a normal life, then I don't care anymore."

"Huh?" Illya gasped in shock from behind her.

"But at the very least… Let me lead a Mage's life!" Kuro's body began to tremble as her hair overshadowed her eyes. "Return me to where I belong… Return me to the Einzberns!" She yelled as she as she looked back at her mother, only to see her closing her eyes, her sadness being replaced by slight rage. "What's wrong with that!? When I have nothing, what's wrong with giving me one place where I belong!?"

It was then that he mother finally opened her eyes to look at her. "The Einzberns are no more."

"Huh…?" This revelation broke Kuro out of her rage.

"They're no more. All of them are gone. There are no more Holy Grail Wars that occurs." She finished explaining.

"W-What are you saying…?" Kuro swayed from her spot, her body quivering as her hope of finding a place she belongs slowly died out. "B-But then… But then, where do I belong!?"

BURST

[Kuro!] The other three ten year olds yelled, with Miyu and Lance jumping in the water, said boy somehow breaking free of his restraints, but she didn't care, none of it mattered to her anymore as her power surged around her, wrapping the room in its light.

"Illya already stole all the places where I belonged! All the places I could return to are all gone!" She raged as her tears finally began to fall, the truth setting in her mind that she no longer has anywhere she belongs in. "Everything… Everything…! I've lost everything Nothing… Nothing is left for me!"

SSHHHHHhhhhh…

"E-Eh…?" Kuro gasped as she felt her insides churn, losing all feelings she had when it came to her powers. It was as if a void was left I her. She looked to her hands, seeing the same golden glow she 'saw' during 'their' battles against the Class Cards. "H-Huh…?"

"K-Kuro?" Lance asked, his voice shaking as his blindfold fell, his eyes tearing as she looked upon her body that was slowly vanishing. The others bore shocked looks at what was happening.

"Oh, I see…" Kuro sniffed with a sad smile, seeing her hands slowly start to disappear. "I used up too much mana, huh…?" She then looked up, her eyes locking onto the boy that was directly in front of her. _'That was too quick… If I'd known this earlier, maybe letting Miyu kill me earlier might've given my life meaning… But you wouldn't have let that happen at all, will you, Lance?'_ She closed her eyes, wanting to never forget his face even in her final moments. _'In the end, I'm just a false existence. I guess this is how it ends for me… But with you, even if it was short, you at least gave me meaning in my life…'_ Multiple memories started appearing in her mind, all of them her interaction with her current companions. _'Ah… What was I even hoping for? Sorry, I guess this is goodbye… I can't_ _—_ _'_

She slightly opened her eyes, only to see Lance holding her before he placed his lips upon her, making her eyes go wide as twilight-colored energy began pouring out of him into her. Kuro began to shake as her mana began filling up at a fast pace.

 _BURST!_

He then broke their contact as he leaned back, his eyes half lidded with tears falling from them, his breathing labored and his face red from the action.

"Y-You're supplying me mana…?" Kuro got out, looking at the boy with shock and fluster. "B-But why…?"

"Why…? What do you mean, 'Why'!?" He yelled, gritting his teeth as he looked at her. "Are you saying that I should've just stayed back as I watched one of my most precious friends fade away into nothing!? That I let you just vanish from my life, from _our_ lives, as if what we all did together meant nothing!? Don't be such a selfish brat, Kuro!"

"Lance…" Illya muttered, having never seen her male friend act this way before, same with Miyu. Though despite it, the two girls felt something stir in them when they saw him transferring mana with Kuro.

"I may not know what experience you've had, but you're not the only one who's ever felt like they don't belong anywhere…" Lance told her, his tone being softening up as his grip on her lossened. "I know how that was when I was on the run, way before I met my Nee-san. It was the worst feeling I've ever felt, and I know it must be worst for you, but you shouldn't just give up!" He then looked at her, his eyes lighting up in fiery determination. "So what if the world rejects your existence? I'll fight with everything I have to keep you here. A false life is still a life, Kuro, something that defines you…" He then tenderly held her cheek, making her blush even more despite him probably not meaning it in an intimate way, the two girls behind him struggling to keep their glares at bay at the action due to the nature of it. "And I like the way you are now, faults and all… Also, what do you mean you don't have a place to return to? I'll always be willing to accept you into my home, and I'm sure Nee-san and Aversa-san would miss you if you left so suddenly."

"Lance…" Kuro smiled as her affection for the boy increased, but then she began to glow again as her body continued to disappear, earning shocked gasps from those around her.

"Why!?" Lance yelled out in sadness as he saw it happen again. "I gave most of my mana from that, so why isn't it working!?"

"Lance-sama…it is most likely that, once it has started, there is no longer any way to stop it." Specter solemnly said, patting his now crying master as he cried.

Kuro looked at them all, to her mother and Miyu's saddened face, to Illya crying her eyes out, and finally, her eyes landed back to Lance, whose weeping eyes looked at her in despair at what he perceived to be his failure. Seeing all those faces directed at her, made her heart swell in joy as she let out one smile at them all.

"It's fine… If all these people could even cry over a meaningless existence like mine, then at that means that in my last moments, I was given meaning…" Kuro said, feeling her body vanish further. "Thank you, all of you…"

"Why are you acting strong at a time like this!?" Illya yelled, kneeling in front of her and holding her fading shoulders. "Don't disappear talking about whether your life had meaning or not! Don't you have things you wanted? Then wish for them! Grant your own wishes! You're the Holy Grail that grants any wish, aren't you!?"

Kuro's eyes widened as she began to cry. "I…" She choked out as tears freely fell down her face. "I want family. I want friends. I want to live a normal, everyday life… But… More than that… More than anything else in the whole world… I don't want to disappear! I just…"

"I WANT TO LIVE!"

SHIIIIIIIIINNNNNNEEEEE

A bright light erupted from her body that reached the heavens, parting away some of the clouds. It soon dispersed, leaving Kuro to slowly flutter her eyes open, spotting the warm smiles to her by her friends and her mother. Seeing that, she couldn't help but start to cry and smile back at them warmly, happy to remain with them.

' _Welcome home, Kuro…'_ Lance thought warmly as the three ten year olds hugged her, only for him to jump up and ran out of the bathing room. "SEE YOU GUYS LATER AND I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT LEAVING EARLIER DUE TO YOUR CURRENT STATE OF DRESS!"

Behind him were three blushing faces and one happily giggling mother.

* * *

 _ **(Emiya Household)**_

Shirou and Stella were staring at the sight in front of them with wide, gaping mouths, while Liz kept on chewing the pocky stick in her mouth while looking ahead in monotone. In front of them was Irisviel Von Einzbern, and she was currently holding onto the shoulders of Kuro, who was now dressed in her casual attire while fidgeting a bit in place.

"This is Chloe-chan, and starting today, she'll be living with us~!" Irisviel said happily.

"S-She's Illya's cousin!?" Shirou yelled in shock.

"This is the first I've ever heard of this…" Stella muttered, rubbing her head with a wry smile.

"Still, she looks so much like Illya…" Shirou said in suspicion, eyeing his adopted mother suspiciously. "Is she actually an illegitimate—OW!" Stella hit him in the ribs to stop his train of thought.

Illya nervously laughed as she watched what was happening, before smiling happily at it all, looking as Kuro was being handed some pocky by Liz, only for the monotonous girl to be reprimanded by her twin. _'And so Kuro became a part of our family. Perhaps it might've been better if we had done this from the start. I'm pretty sure you'll have many troubles of your own, but I'm sure you'll be able to manage, Kuro.'_

"Um…" A voice from the front door coughed out, all of them turning to see Lance standing before them, wearing his casual clothes and scarf, holding in his hands Kuro's stuff from his house. "Sorry to be a bother, but I was asked to deliver your stuff here, Kuro."

"Lance~!" Kuro practically squealed, barreling towards the poor boy in a hug, causing him to get to stumble but managed to balance himself by setting the things down and hugging the girl with a smile, an action that made Illya seethe with jealousy. "Did you miss me already~?"

' _Stay away from him!'_ Illya inwardly yelled out, her hair floating as a deadly aura surrounded her, scaring her brother who was directly beside her.

"The liveliness you bring to the house will be greatly missed, Kuro, but I'm happy you found what you're looking for." Lance smiled at her warmly, letting go of her and making to leave. "Well, I'll see you both at school, Illya, Kuro."

"Wait just a minute, Lance-kun~!" Irisviel sang out, getting the boy to stop and look at her in confusion. "I have a big announcement to make, and it concerns you~!"

"Huh? Me?" Lance pointed to himself. "Well, um…okay, I guess?"

"Good~!" Irisviel hummed, before grabbing the boy by his shoulders and presenting him to the family, particularly to Illya and Kuro. "Now everyone, I want you to know that I approve of Lance-kun here to be dating Illya or Kuro, or even both~! So I want everyone here to think of him as family, alright~?"

POOF

Lance's face went red, the same with Illya, but Kuro only had a faint dusting of pink on her face before she pounced on Lance and managed to successfully pull the boy to the ground with her. "I call dibs on him~!"

"Wha—!? Get off of him!" Illya snapped as she pushed her off of him, pulling the boy up and holding his arm possessively. "Lance is mine! I-I mean, m-my friend!"

"No way, he's mine!" Kuro growled out, holding Lance's other arm in a similar grip to Illya's.

All the while, the rest of the household watch on in shock, or in the case of one mother, in happiness and mischief, while the boy caught up in this mess could only blush and try to stutter out a response to them. In his mind, he was internally screaming at himself. _'W-What the heck has happened to my normal life!?'_

And so their life goes on…

* * *

 **AN: And that's all he wrote! Again, sorry for the super late update guys, but I like I said, I was wrapped up in a bunch of projects, so much so that I had to stop writing for a long time… T^T**

 **Well, anyway, hopefully I got the feels for the scene right since personally, this part of the show was what really got to me, and I personally liked the touch I added with Kuro and Lance, haha~!**

 **Anyways! Now that we're done here, we are a few steps closer to the third season, then to the final season. I'll probably get started on working on that sometime soon since my summer break is almost here, so please wait for it!**

 **That's all, and goodbye!**


End file.
